Zwadderich's Potter
by Zilverveertje222
Summary: Vertaald uit het Engels, officieel geschreven door Animeaddict56. Lily Potter droomde van het gaan naar Zweinstein en om een Griffoendor te zijn. Maar toen het tijd werd om naar Zweinstein te gaan, veranderde haar dromen. Wat gebeurt er als ze een Zwadderaar wordt, een Malfidus bevriendt, en ruzie krijgt met haar familie? Alles valt uit elkaar.
1. Hoofdstuk 1

**Zo... dit is een van mijn favoriete fanfics. Hij is met toestemming vertaald uit het engels. Waarschijnlijk ga ik nog een ander verhaal vertalen, maar dan een Lily x James.**

**Waarschuwing: Ik ben niet de eigenaar van Harry Potter.**

Zwadderich's Potter

Hoofdstuk Eén: Een Potter? In Zwadderich? Onmogelijk!

Lily slaakte een diepe zucht terwijl ze haar familie zag verdwijnen uit het raampje van haar coupé. Sinds Teddy voor het eerst ging had ze erover gedroomd om naar Zweinstein te gaan, en nu ging ze eindelijk. Maar nu het zover was, kon ze de zenuwen in haar buik niet temmen. Ze was er niet aan gewend om lang ver van huis te zijn.

"Nou, hebben jullie zin om bij Griffoendor te komen?" vroeg James vrolijk. Hij en Fred waren degene die een lege coupé voor de familie hadden gevonden. Lily zat bij het raam, en Hugo zat tussen haar en Roos. Tegenover haar zaten James, Fred, en Albus. De rest van de familie was weggegaan met hun vrienden.

Eigenlijk had Lily het fijn gevonden als Louis was gebleven. Omdat hij de rustigste van de familie was voelde ze zich altijd gemakkelijk bij hem.

Hugo zag er een beetje groen uit. "Jawel," mompelde hij. Hij slikte. "Wat als we niet in Griffoendor komen?" vroeg hij, een beetje onzeker.

"Dan verstoten we je." zei James in een serieuze stem. Toen keken hij en Fred lachend naar elkaar. Lily rolde haar ogen.

"Hou op met plagen!" waarschuwde Roos. Ze keek naar haar broertje. "Als je ergens anders wordt gesorteerd, dan is dat zo. Dat maakt niet uit. Je bent nog steeds familie."

"Ja, dan houden we nog steeds van je." zei James, glimlachend.

"Trouwens," zei Albus, "Ik was bang voor hetzelfde. En Ik hoor bij Griffoendor."

"En jullie twee zijn het meest Griffoendor-achtig van ons allemaal." zei Roos tegen haar broertje.

"Ja, iedere Potter was een Griffoendor, en maar een paar Wemels niet. Zelfs Teddy was een Griffoendor!" schepte James op.

"En nu we op het onderwerp van nieuwkomers zijn," sprak Fred, "Roos, Albus, hoe opgewonden zijn jullie dat jullie eindelijk naar Zweinsveld mogen?"

Albus grinnikte. "Het wordt geweldig!"

"Jullie hebben er alleen zoveel zin in omdat jullie nooit stiekem met ons mee zijn gegaan." plaagde James.

Roos keek hem met een strenge blik aan. "Jullie zouden betrapt kunnen zijn geweest."

Lily zuchtte en keek uit het raam naast haar. De discussie ging verder, maar ze negeerde het. Voordat ze haar brief had gekregen, had Lily zich altijd voorgesteld dat ze een Griffoendor was, net als haar ouders. Ze had gedroomd over het voorbereiden van de grappen met haar broer in de Griffoendor leerlingenkamer. Maar ze begon zich zorgen te maken toen ze haar brief had ontvangen. Lily was begonnen met denken over haar trekken en karakter, en nu wist ze niet meer zeker of ze in Griffoendor zou worden gesorteerd. Ze was slim, eerlijk en een bron vol informatie. Dat waren allemaal trekjes van andere afdelingen. Maar toen ze dit tegen Hugo had gezegd, zei hij dat ze meer dapper en trouw was dan de rest. Helaas was ze daarover niet helemaal zeker.

De trolley kwam ron 12 uur bij hun coupé. Lily kocht een paar Chocolade Kikkers. Ze at de kikkers, en gaf de kaartjes aan Hugo. Hij was een trouwe verzamelaar, dus Lily gaf elke kaart die ze had aan hem. Maar Lily werd snel weer rusteloos, en verliet de coupé om haar benen te strekken. Ze weigerde de aanboden van de anderen om met haar mee te gaan. Ze wou gewoon wandelen, en misschien ging ze Louis zoeken.

Louis was één van de weinige Wemels die niet in Griffoendor zat. Vorig jaar werd hij gesorteerd in Ravenklauw, maar hij was er trots op. Het maakte hem niets uit dat hij geen Griffoendor was zoals de rest. Lily had gehoord dat hij heel populair was in zijn afdeling, dus ze was niet verrast toen ze hem in een coupé vol andere Ravenklauwers vond. Sommige waren zelfs ouder dan hij was, maar hij was het middelpunt van belangstelling. Ze draaide zich om, maar de deur ging achter haar open en Louis stond daar.

"Hey, Lil!" begroette hij. Ze kon de andere naar haar zien gluren. Ook hoorde ze fluisters over 'de jongste Potter'. "Wat is er?" vroeg Louis. Hij negeerde de fluisters en iedereen achter hem.

Lily haalde haar schouders op. "Niks, ik wou kijken wat je aan het doen was, maar je bent aan het kletsen met je vrienden, dus..."

"Het is oké," viel hij in. "Als je even wacht, dan loop ik met je mee." hij draaide zich om en zei iets tegen zijn vrienden wat ze niet kon horen. Toen keek hij glimlachend naar haar, en sloot de coupé deur achter hem dicht. "Laten we gaan wandelen."

Ze liepen door de trein, ze ontweken de andere kinderen die ook uit hun coupés waren. Ze spraken niet, maar opeens trok Louis haar mee in een lege coupé. Toen hij de deur had dichtgedaan, ging hij naast haar zitten, en bleef stil.

Lily keek naar hem. "Louis, was je bang toen je in Ravenklauw werd gesorteerd in plaats van Griffoendor?"

Louis schudde zijn hoofd. "Nee. Ik wist dat de andere het niet erg zouden vinden. Ik bedoel, Victoire was een Huffelpuf, en we houden allemaal van haar."

"Maar, al de andere van jouw leeftijd waren Griffoendors," merkte Lily op. "Was je niet bang dat je ze niet zo vaak meer zou kunnen zien? Of dat je geen contact meer met ze zou hebben?"

Hij schudde weer zijn hoofd. "Victoire vertelde me dat ze met een heleboel kinderen uit verschillende afdelingen omging. En we weten allebei dat ze vorig jaar bij een Griffoendor is gaan wonen. Ik dacht gewoon dat als zij het kon, het mij ook zou lukken."

"Dus je negeerde het en ging ervoor?" vroeg Lily.

Louis lachte. "Zo kan je het ook zeggen. Heb je twijfels?"

Lily zuchtte. "Een beetje. Ik weet niet meer zeker of ik Griffoendor materiaal ben. Wat gebeurt er als ik in een andere afdeling kom?"

"Nou, dan moeten we om ons rooster heen werken om dit soort gesprekken te hebben." antwoordde Louis. Hij legde zijn hand op Lily's schouder en glimlachte vrolijk. "Luister, Lil, als je in een andere afdeling bent dan ik, of dan een van de anderen, dan maakt het niets uit. Ik weet dat ik nog steeds tijd voor je zal hebben om met je rond te hangen."

"Echt waar?" vroeg Lily onzeker.

Hij grinnikte. "Natuurlijk. Jij bent de enige die ik ken die liever gekristalleerde ananas eet dan elk type chocolade." plaagde hij.

Lily lachte eindelijk.

De treinrit naar Zweinstein duurde lang. Lily had nog een lang gesprek met Louis, maar uiteindelijk dwaalde ze terug naar de andere coupé. Zij en Roos joegen de jongens weg zodat ze hun gewaden aan konden trekken, en toen de trein stopte met rijden zag Lily iemand die ze kende, en ze vergat eindelijk over de sorteerceremonie.

"Eerste jaars! Eerste jaars hierheen!" riep Hagrid. Hij hield een lantaarn vast in één hand, en z'n andere hand zwaaide naar de nieuwkomers. Lily en Hugo rende snel naar hem toe.

"Hiya, Hagrid!" Zeiden ze beide. Ze stonden vlak naast hem, en ze kwamen maar net tot zijn zij.

Hagrid keek naar beneden en glimlachte. "Hallo daar! Leuk om jullie ein'lijk te zien! Jullie motten echt een keer naar m'n hut kommen."

"Zeker!" zei Hugo blij.

"Nou, stap maar in. We motten gaan. Een heleboel te doen vannacht." vertelde Hagrid met een lach.

Ze grinnikten terwijl ze samen met twee andere kinderen in een boot stapte. Alle eerstejaars waren stil tijdens de vaart, totdat ze het kasteel konden zien. Toen ontstonden er fluisters en mompels.

"Woah." mompelde Hugo.

"Het is prachtig." fluisterde het andere meisje in hun boot.

"En groot." zei Lily.

Toen ze eindelijk aan wal kwamen, leidde Hagrid hen naar het schitterende paleis. Ook bracht hij hen naar iemand die Lily gemakkelijk herkende. Haar 'oom', Marcel Lubbermans.

"Hier zijn ze, Professor Lubbermans," zei Hagrid. "Klaar om met je mee te gaan."

Lily grijnsde. Het zou lastig worden om hem Professor Lubbermans te noemen in plaats van Oom.

Marcel grijnsde. "Goed dan. Eerstejaars, volg mij, alstublieft."

Hij leidde ze weg van Hagrid en naar de grote binnenkomsthal. Lily bewonderde de grootte van het. Hij leidde ze langs een grote, dichte deur, waar Lily luide stemmen vanuit hoorde komen. Ze dacht dat dat de grote hal waar al de andere over hadden gepraat wel zou zijn. Marcel leidde hen naar een kleine kamer, waar ze allemaal naar binnen gingen.

Marcel ging voor hen staan. "Welkom op Zweinstein, eerstejaars. Mijn naam is Professor Lubbermans. Straks gaan we naar de Grote Hal, maar voordat jullie gaan zitten moeten jullie gesorteerd worden. De sorteerceremonie is belangrijk. Je afdeling wordt net je familie. Je slaapt in dezelfde kamers, je eet aan dezelfde tafel, en je hebt samen lessen."

"De afdelingen heten Griffoendor, Ravenklauw, Zwadderich en Huffelpuf. Als je hier bent, zullen alle afdelingen strijden voor de Afdelingsbeker. Elke afdeling moet punten verzamelen. De afdeling met de meeste punten wint. Door goede daden verdien je punten, en als je onrust veroorzaakt verlies je ze." hij pauzeerde en keek naar hun allemaal.

"Nu ga ik even weg, en ik kom terug als jullie klaar zijn. Gebruik deze tijd om jezelf in orde te maken of om mensen te leren kennen." eindigde hij. Toen liep hij naar de deuren, de kinderen gingen aan de kant zodat hij daar gemakkelijk kon komen. De deur ging achter hem dicht, en een spanning heerste over de zaal.

"Ik denk niet dat ik er ooit gewend aan zal raken om hem Professor Lubbermans te noemen." fluisterde Hugo in Lily's oor.

Lily lachte en knikte. "Ik vind Oom Marcel veel leuker."

"Misschien laat hij ons hem wel zo noemen." zei Hugo stilletjes.

Daarna waren ze stil, en niemand anders zei iets. Iedereen was opgelucht toen Marcel terugkwam om ze te halen.

"We zijn klaar," zei hij glimlachend, en hij leidde hen terug naar de binnenkomsthal. Toen duwde hij de grote deuren open, en hij leidde ze door de Grote Hal. De oudere leerlingen keken allemaal naar hen. Lily negeerde ze, en keek rond. Deze kamer was net zo groot, en het plafond was prachtig. Het leek net de echte nachtlucht. Ze wist zeker dat het magie was, en hele moeilijke. Ze stopten net voor een lange tafel waar de professors aan zaten. Voor de tafel stond een stoel waar een lelijke hoed opstond.

Lily en de andere eerstejaars schrokken toen het begon te zingen. Lily luisterde voorzichtig, maar de hoed zong alleen iets over de verschillen van de afdelingen. Daar had ze van haar broers en neefjes en nichtjes genoeg van gehoord. Toen de hoed klaar was klapte de oudere leerlingen en de leraren. Marcel stapte naar voren met een lange rol perkament.

"Als ik je naam noem, moet je de hoed opzetten en op de kruk gaan zitten." Legde hij uit. "Engel, Casper!"

Een jongen met donkerblond haar stapte naar voren en zat op de stoel. Zijn wangen waren donkerrood, en zijn handen friemelde aan zijn kraag. Marcel zette de hoed op zijn hoofd. Er was een moment stilte dat gevolgd werd door de uitroep van de hoed.

"GRIFFOENDOR!"

Er werd geklapt, en er klonk een heleboel gejuich van wat de Griffoendor tafel moest zijn. Lily kon haar familie daar zien zitten. Marcel nam de hoed van het hoofd van de jongen, en de jongen strompelde naar de Griffoendor tafel.

"Arduin, Xavier!" riep Marcel.

Deze jongen had een scherp gezicht met inktzwart haar. De enige zenuwen die Lily kon zien waren in zijn ogen. Die keken angstig de kamer rond, niet concentrerend op een bepaald voorwerp. Toen de hoed op zijn hoofd geplaatst werd, verdwenen zijn ogen achter het stof.

"ZWADDERICH!" schreeuwde de hoed.

Nu kwam het luide gejuich van de andere kant van de kamer. Het geklap van de andere afdelingen was veel stiller. Toen dit kind ging zitten, ging het routine hetzelfde.

"Bakzijl, Hunter!"

"ZWADDERICH!"

"Bella, Hannah!"

"GRIFFOENDOR!"

"Bonkel, Isis."

"ZWADDERICH!"

Lily begon zich te vervelen, en ze waren pas bij bij de B's. Maar toen "Cremers, Greta" de eerste Ravenklauwer werd, keek ze naar de luidste tafel. Daar zag ze Louis, die voor zijn nieuwe afdelingsgenoot klapte. Hij zag haar staren, en lachte haar toe. Een stukje van haar angst verdween.

Er werden meer namen genoemd, en Hugo was snel net zo verveeld als zij. De enige persoon die ze herkenden was Sterre Filister, die naar Griffoendor ging. Verder vonden ze niemand interessant. Maar toen de P's kwamen, waren Lily en Hugo alerter.

"Page, Jan." Dit was een kleine, ongecoördineerde jongen die naar de kruk liep.

"RAVENKLAUW!"

Lily bleef naar de hoed kijken terwijl ze op haar naam wachtte. En dat hoefte niet lang.

"Potter, Lily," riep Marcel.

Er ontstonden fluisters tussen de andere leerlingen. Toen Lily langs een paar oudere liep, kon ze er een paar horen.

"Nog een Potter."

"Nog een Griffoendor, bedoel je."

"Griffoendor krijgt nog een ster."

Ze negeerde het. Ze wou niet vergeleken worden met haar familie. Toen ze op de kruk hupte, lachte Marcel haar toe, totdat hij de hoed op haar hoofd zette. Het moffe stof blokkeerde haar zicht.

"Aha, nog een Potter, he?" Mompelde de hoed. Lily deed haar best om niet te schrikken van het geluid. "Nou, je bent anders dan je broers. Jou hersens zijn niet bezeten door het woord 'Griffoendor'. Jij lijkt heel onzeker over bij welke afdeling je hoort. Dus waar moet ik je stoppen?"

Ze hield haar ogen gesloten, proberend om haar hersens onzijdig te houden. Ze wou de hoed geen ideeën geven. Ze wou in de afdeling komen waar ze thuis hoorde.

"Erg slim, geen twijfels. Heel geestig. Maar ook heel dapper en trouw. Beroemde Griffoendor kwaliteiten.

Heel ambitieus, informatievol, en een beetje listig. Je weet hoe je dingen moet krijgen die je wilt. Maar je werkt hard en speelt eerlijk. Waar hoor je thuis?"

Lily begon ongeduldig te worden. De zenuwen in haar buik voelde alsof ze elk moment konden uitbarsten.

"Hmm... nou, je wilt niet vergeleken met je familie worden. Je wilt anders zijn. Verrassend. Ik weet precies waar je thuis hoort om dat te bereiken. "ZWADDERICH!"

Een verstelde stilte viel in de zaal. Toen de hoed van haar hoofd afgetrokken werd, hield Lily haar gezicht emotieloos. Ze was dankbaar dat ze haar moeder's acteerkunsten had geërfd. Toen ze van de stoel af sprong, kwam er geklap en gejuich van maar één tafel. Die van Zwadderich. Er werd ook spottend gelachen naar de Griffoendors.

"Lekker voor je, Griffoendor!" Schreeuwde een jongen.

"Wij hebben een Potter!" Drilde een meisje.

Lily negeerde het, en keek niet naar Marcel, of naar een andere tafel dan haar eigen. Ze ging naast een kalm meisje die haar negeerde zitten. En ze was stil. Maar een lange jongen met glad bruin haar leunde over een andere eerstejaar en hield zijn hand uit.

"Welkom bij Zwadderich, Potter. Ik ben Tyson Sikkepit, de zevendejaars klassenoudste." Stelde hij voor.

Lily schudde zijn hand terwijl ze haar gezicht neutraal hield. "Hallo, Tyson. Dankje voor de welkomst." zei ze.

Ze wist niet zeker of ze het leuk vond om hem te ontmoeten, dus ze hield zichzelf neutraal. Maar Tyson vond het niet erg, want hij leunde terug in zijn stoel met een zelfvoldaane lach. Lily lette weer op de sorteerceremonie. Er was nog een P in Zwadderich, Lola Pieters. Ze zat tegenover Lily, en zei niets.

"Punnik, Jace."

Een klein en tenger jongetje liep naar voren. Lily beet op haar onderlip. Hij moest haast wel het kleinste jongetje daar zijn, maar dat was niet wat opviel aan hem. Het waren zijn oren. Zijn felblonde haar was wild, en zijn oren staken er beide uit. Toen de hoed op zijn oren werd gezet, zorgde zijn oren dat de hoed niet over zijn ogen viel.

"ZWADDERICH!" Riep de hoed.

Tussen het geklap door merkte Lily dat het meisje dat naast haar zat over de tafel heen leunde en iets fluisterde tegen Lola Pieters. "Geweldig, _wij _krijgen hem natuurlijk weer."

"Het lijkt net alsof hij weg kan vliegen met die oren," giechelde Pieters. De andere meisjes giechelde ook, maar ze stopten toen Jace Punnik naast Lily ging zitten. Lily wou boos naar de meisjes kijken. De jongen was nog niet eens gaan zitten en werd nu al gepest.

Lily keek naar de rest van de sorteerceremonie met een ongeïnteresseerd gezicht. Toen Hugo gesorteerd in Griffoendor was, keek Lily hem aan. Hij gaf haar een blik die zei dat het hem speet, en ging zitten aan de Griffoendor tafel, waar hij thuishoorde. Lily merkte dat het gejuich van haar familie minder enthousiast was geworden nadat zij was gesorteerd.

De sorteerceremonie eindigde toen "Plank, Corrie" bij Griffoendor kwam. Lily kende haar een beetje, en was niet verrast toen haar afdeling werd geroepen. Marcel bracht de kruk en de hoed weg, en de man in het midden van de tafel, hoogst waarschijnlijk het schoolhoofd, stond op.

"Welkom op Zweinstein! Ik ben natuurlijk het schoolhoofd, Professor Bruin," zei hij, zijn stem galmend door de hal. "Laat me nog éém iets zeggen voor het eten. Veel plezier!"

Lily lachte eindelijk naar de man, en toen verscheen het eten, en het gepraat begon. Lily begon haar bord te vullen. Nu het grootste deel van haar zenuwen was verdwenen had ze genoeg ruimte om honger te hebben. Terwijl ze at, luisterde ze naar de conversaties rond haar.

"Ik wist dat ik in Zwadderich zou komen," zei het meisje naast haar. Haar gezichtsuitdruk was erg superieur, en ze keek automatisch omhoog. "Iedereen in mijn familie was in Zwadderich. Het was allemaal verwacht."

Lily wou haar reden bespotten. Zij was zelf het bewijs dat familie niks uitmaakte bij het sorteren.

"Mijn familie is een beetje versprijd," zei een meisje. Lily had haar eerder gezien, maar ze wist niet wanneer. "Mijn moeder zat in Huffelpuf. En ik ken hem niet persoonlijk, maar ik heb gehoord dat mijn vader een Ravenklauwer was."

"Ik denk niet dat familie iets uitmaakt," zei Lola Pieters. Ze keek naar Lily. "Ik denk dat Lily hier het bewijs is."

Dat meisjes leken te verwachtten dat ze iets zij, dus Lily slikte haar eten door. "Eigenlijk was mijn nicht Victoire het eerste bewijs. Zij was een Huffelpuf."

"Nou, jij bent de eerste uit de Potter familie." zei het superieure meisje naast haar.

Lily knikte. "Ja oké. Maar wat maakt het uit?"

Ze hield haar hoofd hoog. "Niets. Ik zeg alleen maar feiten."

Lily trok een wenkbrauw op. Ze had het gevoel dat dit meisje haar boos wou maken, dus ze negeerde haar en concentreerde zich op haar eten. Maar Lola Pieters ging door met praten.

"Het maakt niets uit." vertelde Lola haar. "We proberen elkaar gewoon beter te leren kennen." Ze keek naar het meisje naast Lily, en terug naar haar. "We gaan het misschien lastig vinden om met elkaar om te gaan."

Lily grijnsde. "Een beetje maar."

Zij en Lola zeiden niets meer, maar waren stil tijdens de rest van het feest. Toen iedereen klaar was stond het schoolhoofd weer op.

"Nu dat we allemaal gegeten hebben wil ik een paar toespraken houden. Ten eertse, nieuwe leerlingen, welkom op Zweinstein! En oudere leerlingen, welkom terug. Eerstejaars, het Verboden Bos is strikt verboden. Ook moet ik van meneer Kwast, onze concierge, zeggen dat magie niet toegestaan is tussen de lessen door. Hij heeft een lijst met verboden dingen en wil graag dat jullie die goed doorlezen voor nieuwe dingen."

"Ook moet je conctact opnemen met het hoofd van de afdeling als je wil uitproberen voor Zwerkbal.

Ga nu maar naar bed. Eerstejaars, volg je klassenoudsten. Zij zullen je de weg wijzen," eindigde professor Bruin.

Iedereen stond op, en de oudere leerlingen verlieten haastig de hal. De eerstejaars bleven wachten op hun klassenoudsten. Lily merkte dat Tyson niet degene was die hun de weg zou wijzen. Inplaats van hem was er een gespierde jongen met kort, vet zwart haar.

"Ik ben jullie vijfde jaars klassenoudste." Zei hij in een verveelde stem. "Adriaan Hork. Als jullie ooit vragen hebben dan kunnen jullie naar mij toe komen, of naar een van de andere klassenoudsten. Kom nu maar mee."

Hij wuifde ze naar voren en uit de Grote Hal. Lily zag de Griffoendor eerstejaars naar boven gaan, maar Adriaan Hork leidde de Zwadderaars naar beneden. Het was stil terwijl ze door de schemerige kerkers liepen.

"Trouwens, de schilderijen praten, dus wordt niet misleid als je verdwaald bent. Het hoofd van onze afdeling is professor Slakhoorn. Hij geeft Toverdranken," vertelde Adriaan. "Maak je geen zorgen over Kwast z'n lijst. Hij vindt het niet erg als iemand van Zwadderich wordt betrapt met iets wat ze niet horen te hebben."

Lily trok een wenkbrauw op. Ze had wel eens een paar verhalen over Kwast gehoord van haar ouders. Haar broers zeiden dat hij een gemenerik was die Zwadderich voortrok.

Eindelijk stopte Adriaan bij een gladde, stenen muur. "Deze muur leidt naar onze leerlingenkamer. Het wachtwoord is 'Zalazar.'."

Toen het woord genoemd werd gleed de stenen muur aan de kant, en ze volgden Adriaan Hork naar binnen. Het was een ondergrondse kamer met een laag plafond. De meubels waren zacht, en op een rare manier was de kamer elegant. Toen iedereen binnen was gleed de muur dicht.

"De slaapzalen zijn hierboven. De jongens rechts, de meisjes links. Jullie spullen zijn in jullie kamers, en onthoudt dit. Als Zwadderaars zijn wij beter dan de rest, en hier zijn wij trots op. Dus het winnen van Zwerkbal- en Afdelingskampioenschappen is belangrijk, en we werken hard om ze te winnen. Ga nu maar naar bed." Vertelde Adriaan.

Lily rolde haar ogen om de woorden van Zwadderich superieuriteit, maar ze volgde de andere meisjes naar de meiden slaapzalen, en vond de deur waar 'Eerstejaar Meisjes' opstond. Ze gingen met z'n allen naar binnen en ontdekten dat hun dingen bij hun nieuwe bedden stonden. Ze waren allemaal een beetje moe, dus ze begonnen hun pyjama's aan te doen.

"Zo, Potter," zei één van de meisjes, "wat vindt je ervan om een Zwadderaar te zijn?"

Lily slaakte een diepe zucht en ze klom op bed. Haar pyjama zag er anders uit dan die van de andere meisjes. Zij droegen sjieke kleren in donkere kleuren. Lily droeg een kort broekje en een knalrood shirt van James.

"Noem me maar Lily," zei ze. "En als antwoord op je vraag, vraag het maar morgenochtend." Met dat als laatste woord, sloot Lily de gordijnen om haar bed en ging liggen. Ze zuchtte terwijl ze haar ogen sloot. Ze wist nog niet zeker hoe ze het vond om in Zwadderich te zitten. Ze had geen idee wat haar familie nu van haar vond. Hugo leek hetzelfde, ookal had hij waarschijnlijk medelijden met haar.

Ze hoopte dat Louis meende wat hij zei.

**Hehe, ik ben klaar. Het is je misschien opgevallen dat Corrie Plank met de P begint, en helemaal niet met een letter na de W van Wemel. In de engelse versie heet ze Connie Wood, dus daar wel na Wemel. Dit is ook zo bij Lola Pieters (Lola Pritchard).**


	2. Hoofdstuk 2

**Waarschuwing: Ik ben niet de eigenaar van Harry Potter.**

Zwadderich's Potter

Hoofdstuk Twee: Alles wordt anders

Toen Lily wakker werd, voelde ze de angst omhoog kruipen. Ze wist dat ze haar familie vandaag zou zien, en ze wist nog niet zeker wat ze van haar vonden. Ze forceerde haarzelf op op te staan, en gooide de gordijnen rond haar bed open. De andere meisjes werden ook wakker, en Lola Pieters was zich al aan het aankleden. Lily nam voorbeeld aan haar en ze ging het aankleden. Ze deed haar haar, en toen was ze klaar. Het leek alsof Lola Pieters op haar had staan wachten, want toen Lily de slaapzaal verliet, volgde ze haar.

"Vindt je het erg als ik met je meeloop?" vroeg ze.

Lily haalde haar schouders op. "Helemaal niet. Mag ik vragen waarom?"

Lola glimlachte. "Nou, je bent heel interessant voor mij. Je leek niet echt verrast ofzo toen je in Zwadderich werd gestopt."

Lily zuchtte. "Nou, ik ben blij dat je mijn schrik niet kon zien. Het is niet dat ik verwachtte om in Griffoendor te zitten. Ik had geen idee waar ik zou komen, dus het zou zowieso al een verassing zijn."

Lola knikte. "Nou, ik dacht al dat ik hier zou komen. Iedereen in mijn familie was hier."

"Ik dacht dat je zei dat familie niets uitmaakte," bespotte Lily.

Ze haalde haar schouders op. "Oh, dat weet ik. Maar ik wou hier zijn. Ik wou bij mijn familie zijn. Wou jij dat niet?"

Lily keek naar haar voordat ze de Grote Hal in gingen. "Ik wou in de afdeling zijn waar ik het beste in pas."

Met dat als laatste woord, liepen de meisjes de Grote Hal binnen, en gingen ergens in het midden van de tafel zitten. Kort daarna ging Jace Punnik naast hen zitten. Zijn oren staken weer tussen zijn haren uit. Lily probeerde het niet te merken.

"Hey! Ik ben Jace," groette hij vrolijk. Nu dat het sorteren afgelopen was, leek hij heel blij te zijn.

Lily lachte naar hem. "Ik ben Lily."

"Weet ik," zei Jace. "Na jouw sorteerceremonie weten we dat allemaal."

Lily lachte ook. "Ja, ik maak een schokkende indruk."

Jace zwaaide het weg. "Ik vond het cool. Ik wou dat ik zoiets zou kunnen beginnen. Misschien had ik de hoed moeten vertellen om mij in Huffelpuf te stoppen."

Lily lachte weer. Dit Jace kind was grappig.

Lola grijnsde. "Jou humor is even groot als je oren."

Lily was verrast om Lola's woorden. Ze leek net zo'n aardig meisje!

Maar Jace bleek niet beledigd te zijn. Hij grijnsde alleen maar terug. "Ach, Lola, mijn goeie oude vriendin. Ik moet nu helaas met je charmante opmerkingen en verschrikkelijk vieze haar omgaan." zei hij terug.

Lily keek naar Lola's haar. Het was een rare kleur. Je kon niet goed zien of het blond of bruin was, maar ze zou het niet vies genoemd hebben. Op de manier dat de twee praate, kreeg Lily het idee dat ze elkaar al langer dan vandaag kende.

"En ik moet omgaan met het feit dat ik nooit iets kan fluisteren zonder dat jij het hoort." zei Lola terug.

Het debat werd verbroken door Marcel die langsliep om roosters uit te delen. Lily scande snel over die van haar. Ze had eerst Toverdranken met de Griffoendors. Daarna had ze Kruidenkunde met Huffelpuf. Ze legde haar rooster op tafel. Haar lessen vielen wel mee.

"Wow, dus we hebben echt een Potter in Zwadderich?"

Ze keken allemaal naar het oudere meisje dat naast hen stond. Haar haar was lang en een mooie roodbruine kleur. Haar ogen waren borend en groen. Maar ze lachte, en niets van haar postuur leek vijandig.

"En?" vroeg Lily.

Het meisje lachte en ging naast haar zitten. "Gewoon verrast. Je moet wel toegeven dat het schokkend is."

Lily zuchtte. "Ja, maar het wordt wel erg vaak opgebracht."

Deze grijnsde het meisje. "Dit is een grote gebeurtenis, accepteer het maar. Er zullen een heleboel mensen over gaan praten. Ik kan me niet voorstellen wat je broers hiervan vinden."

"Dat kan ik ook niet." vertelde Lily haar.

Het meisje keek even naar haar voordat ze een hand uithield. "Ik ben Amanda Bakzijl. Ik ben een vierdejaar."

Lily schudde haar hand. "Fijn om te weten," zei ze.

Ze schudde ook Lola's hand. "Ik ben Lola Pieters."

"Dat dacht ik al." merkte Amanda op. "Je lijkt ontzettend veel op je zus."

"Behalve dat het haar van d'r zus er normaal uitziet." grapte Jace. Toen lachte hij naar Amanda. "Ik ben Jace Punnik."

"Degene met de grote oren," zei Lola.

Amanda lachte. "Nou, ik zie een prachtige vriendschap tussen jullie twee groeien."

"Het wordt schitterend!" Zei Jace met een hoge stem die de rest liet lachen.

"Aan 't omgaan met een Potter, Amanda?"

De stem was onaangedaan, maar ook geamuseerd. Lily zag dat er een jongen naar hun toe liep. Hij had blond haar dat glad was, en het kwam tot het midden van zijn voorhoofd. Zijn ogen waren donkergrijs. Hij was lang, en zijn lichaamsbouw was sterk. Dit was nog een persoon die Lily eerder had gezien, maar ze wist niet waar.

Lola en Jace werden stiller toen hij dichter bij kwam, en net aan de andere kant van de tafel tegenover Lily en naast Lola ging zitten. Maar Amanda leek helemaal niet verlegen.

"Nee, ik praat met Lily, een nieuwe Zwadderaar, Scorpius." zei Amanda terug.

Lily wist niet waar ze hem had gezien, maar ze wist dat ze die naam eerder had gehoord. Scorpius Malfidus, de persoon die James en Albus het meest van allemaal haatte. Eigenlijk vonden niet veel van haar neven en nichten hem aardig. Lily had verhalen gehoord van de vele gevechten die hij en haar broers hadden gehad.

Scorpius ging naar Lola zitten. "Nou, dan denk ik dat ik iets aardiger moet zijn tegen ons nieuwe afdelingsgenoot."

Amanda rolde haar ogen. "Let maar niet op hem. Hij is altijd een stommerik."

Scorpius grijnsde terwijl hij naar Lily keek. "Ik ben Scorpius Malfidus." Hij stak niet zijn hand uit zoals de andere kinderen deden toen ze zich voorstelde.

Lily knikte naar hem. "Ik ben Lily Potter."

Scorpius's grijns groeide. "Dus, wat vinden je broers van het nieuws?"

Lily haalde haar schouders op. "Geen idee."

"We zouden het moeten ontdekken," zei Scorpius tegen haar, en hij draaide om om naar de Griffoendor tafel kijken. Lily wou hem een klap geven, maar ze kon het niet helpen om even zelf naar de tafel met haar familie te kijken. Ze zaten allemaal bij elkaar. Hun hoofden waren dicht bij elkaar terwijl ze praatte met elkaar. Lily had het vreselijke gevoel dat ze wist waar ze het over hadden.

Scorpius keek terug naar haar. "Nou, _Lily, _wil je met me meegaan om een bezoekje aan je familie's vergadering te brengen?"

Lily hield een wenkbrauw omhoog. "Waar heb je het over?"

Hij bleef grijnzen. "Nou, ik ga daarheen, en ik vroeg of je misschien met me mee wou gaan."

"Waarom ga je naar de Griffoendor tafel?" vroeg Lily.

Zijn grijns werd zelfvoldaan. "Nou, ik wil graag opscheppen dat Zwadderich iets heeft wat zij niet hebben. Als wraak van toen zij opschepte dat Albus Potter zogenaamd hersens had."

Lily beet op haar onderlip. Ze wou niet lachen om zijn grap over haar broer. Tenminste niet als hij erbij was. "Nee, ik denk dat ik hier blijf."

Scorpius haalde zijn schouders op. "Als jij dat wilt. Ik weet zeker dat ik je later weer zal zien."

Met dat als laatste woord, liep hij richting de Griffoendor tafel.

Amanda zuchtte. "Ik snap de haat die hij en jouw broers delen niet. Nou, eigenlijk wel. Jouw broers haten Zwadderaars."

Lily fronsde haar wenkbrauw. Ze had geen van haar broers opmerkingen horen maken over de afdeling, alleen over een paar mensen. Ze hadden niet gezegd in welke afdeling ze zaten.

Maar daar zei ze niets over. "Nou, dan ben ik benieuwd wat ze van mij vinden," grapte ze.

Amanda gaf een klein lachje. "Elke Zwadderaar is dat ook."

Daarna lieten ze het onderwerp vallen, en gingen ze praten over lessen. Kort daarna gingen Lily, Jace, en Lola weg om hun spullen voor Toverdranken te pakken. Toen ze naar het klaslokaal liepen, haalde Hugo hen in.

"Lily! Hey," groette hij. "Hoe gaat het met je?"

Lily lachte naar hem. "Het gaat goed. Met jou?"

Hugo haalde zijn schouders op. "Gaat wel. Dat kan ik niet zeggen over de anderen."

Lily trok een wenkbrauw op. "Ja, wat vinden ze van mij, nu ik een Zwadderaar ben?" vroeg ze.

Hugo zuchtte. "Tja, ze zijn niet echt blij, maar … ze haten je niet ofzo. Het is moeilijk om uit te leggen."

Lily lachte, maar ze zag toen de verwachtende gezichten van Lola en Jace. "Hugo, dit zijn Jace Punnik en Lola Pieters. Jongens, dit is Hugo, mijn neef."

Hugo glimlachte en knikte. "Hey."

"Hoi," groette Lola met een glimlach.

"Geweldig om je te ontmoeten!" groette Jace met een grote grijns. Toen lachte hij, en Lily was verrast toen Hugo meelachte.

"Zo, Lil," sprak Hugo, "heb je echt gepraat met Scorpius Malfidus bij het ontbijt?"

Lily keek hem voorzichtig aan. "Ja, hoezo?"

Hij haalde zijn schouders op. "Vroeg ik me gewoon af. Hij zei zoiets toen hij vanmorgen langskwam. Hij probeerde onrust te stoken bij Al en James. Laten we maar zeggen dat het hem is gelukt."

Lily schudde spottend haar hoofd. "Ik ben niet verrast. Potter's worden snel ongeduldig."

Ze lachten allemaal terwijl ze bij Toverdranken naar binnen liepen. Toen ging Hugo bij een paar jongens uit Griffoendor zitten, dus zat Lily bij Jace en Lola. Toen de les begon, kwam Professor Slakhoorn naar binnen met een grote glimlach op zijn gezicht.

"Hallo, eerstejaars! Wat leuk om jullie allemaal te zien vandaag! Toverdranken is een geweldig vak, voor mensen met briljante hersens." zei hij tegen ze allemaal.

"Dus ga maar weg, Jace," mompelde Lola.

Lily hield haar gegiechel in.

"Nou, laten we beginnen met de namen," zei Slakhoorn. Hij riep iedereen's naam. Wanneer hij Lily's naam riep, hield ze haar hand omhoog.

"Hier," zei ze.

Maar Slakhoorn ging niet verder naar de volgende naam. Inplaats daarvan lachte hij. "Harry Potter's dochter?"

Lily zuchtte. "Ja, dat ben ik."

"Nou, ik ben blij dat je hier bent, en in Zwadderich. Ookal was het een grote verrassing. Ik heb je ouders en je grootouders ook lesgegeven," vertelde hij. "Je lijkt erg veel op je moeder, en op je vader's moeder, naar wie je duidelijk vernoemd bent," ging hij verder.

Lily lachte beleefd. "Dankje, meneer."

"Ben je ooit geïnteresseerd geweest in het vak Toverdranken, mevrouw Potter?" vroeg hij.

Lily probeerde haar ogen niet te rollen. "Een beetje. Het heeft altijd wel interessant geklonken, tenminste." Eigenlijk maakte het haar niets uit.

Maar Slakhoorn's glimlach werd zelfs groter. "Nou, ik ben blij om dat te horen. Nu, Lola Pieters," hij ging verder met namen noemen.

Toen de les begon, ontdekte Lily dat ze Toverdranken echt wel leuk vondt. Het was heel simpel, dus toen Slakhoorn persé wou dat zij met hem ging praten tijdens haar werk, had ze geen problemen om het goed te maken. En Slakhoorn vondt haar geweldig. Ze leek nu al zijn favoriete leerling te zijn. Toen hij rond ging om iedereen's Toverdranken te controleren, gaf hij haar drie keer tien punten, gewoon voor het goed doen van simpele dingen. Aan het einde van de les, was Lily een van de weinige die het goed had gemaakt.

"Ik snap niet hoe je dat zo goed kon doen," zei Hugo toen hij met haar liep. "De les was vreselijk!"

Lily grinnikte. "Ik vond het heel makkelijk."

"Jij hebt geluk." mompelde Hugo. Maar toen zuchtte hij. "Ik moet nu naar Bezweringen. Tot later, Lil."

"Dag, Hugo," zei Lily terwijl hij wegliep. Toen liep ze met de andere naar de kassen.

Kruidenkunde bleek ook makkelijk te zijn. Ze had Professor Lubbermans maar één keer Oom Marcel genoemd, en ze had geluk, want dat was in een privégesprek. Ze had vijf punten ontvangen omdat ze een vraag goed beantwoordt had, en de hele les was makkelijk. Professor Lubbermans was een hele ongebaseerde leerkracht, en had geen favoriete leerlingen zoals Professor Slakhoorn.

Na Kruidenkunde hadden ze pauze. Lily bleef in de leerlingenkamer met Jace en Lola. Ook zocht Amanda Bakzijl hen weer op, en ze hadden een gesprek. Toen hadden ze Gedaanteverwisseling met Ravenklauw. Deze les werd gegeven door Professor Bel, een oud zwerkbalteamgenoot van haar vader. Gedaanteverwisseling was duidelijk het moeilijkste vak dusver, maar ze had geen grote problemen. Tenminste niet zoals de jongen die z'n hand in een poot had verandert.

Toen Lily en de rest eindelijk gingen luchen, ging Scorpius Malfidus weer bij hen zitten.

"Hallo, afdelingsgenoten," zij hij in een geamuseerde stem.

"Scorpius," zei Lily kortaf.

"Hallo, Scorpius," zeiden de andere twee iets vriendelijker.

"Nou, Lily, ik moet wel zeggen dat je broers niet erg blij waren toen ik het vanmorgen over je afdeling had," vermeldde Scorpius.

Lily keek eindelijk naar hem. "Echt waar?" zei ze droogjes. "Mijn neef had het me al verteld."

Scorpius bleef grijnzen. "Lieve Albus kijkt de hele dag al boos naar me, en Mevrouw Rose zelfs soms ook."

"Wat zeiden ze toen je erover begon?" vroeg Lily voorzichtig.

Zijn grijns werd zelfvoldaan. "Ze werden heel verdrietig. James heeft zelfs gedreigd om een toverspreuk naar mij te zenden."

Lily kon haar grijns niet meer inhouden. "Dat kan ik me niet voorstellen."

"Nou, dat deed hij wel. Hij dreigde om mijn haar weg te toveren," zei Scorpius met een nep serieus gezicht.

"En wat zei jij?" vroeg Lily. Haar eigen stem was nu geamuseerd.

Scorpius's ogen werden ondeugend. "Ik zei dat ik zijn haar ook weg zou toveren, zodat we op elkaar konden lijken. Maar ik dacht erover na en zei dat het niet zou werken. Ik ben veel te knap om op hem te kunnen lijken."

Lily lachte eindelijk. En Scorpius leek zelfvoldaan. "Eindelijk. Het is lastig om je te laten lachen."

Lily rolde haar ogen. "Misschien vind ik het niet leuk als je mijn familie beledigd."

"Misschien, maar ik weet dat broers en zussen elkaar plagen, dus ik wist zeker dat je mijn opmerkingen grappig zou vinden." beantwoordde hij. Hij begon zijn bord te vullen.

"Misschien vind ik het alleen leuk als ik het doe," stelde Lily voor.

Hij stopte en grijnsde naar haar. "Nou, punt voor jou. Ik wist niet of dat zo zou zijn of niet. Maar, ik heb bewezen dat het niet zo is, dus rechtzaak gesloten."

Lily gaf een plagende zucht. "Dat is zo. Hier heb ik niets meer op te zeggen."

"Hey, Lil," iedereen draaide om Hugo naar hen toe te zien lopen. Lily merkte dat bijna alle Zwadderaars met een vijandige blik naar hem keken, en een paar mensen uit andere afdelingen staarden ook naar hem.

"Hallo, Hugo. Wat doe jij aan deze kant van de Grote Hal?" vroeg Lily.

Hugo ging niet zitten, maar ging inplaats daarvan naast Lily staan met zijn handen in zijn zakken. Hij zag er nogal onzeker uit. "Nou, James en Al hebben me hierheen gestuurd. Ze willen met je praten."

Er klauwde iets in Lily's buik, en ze had het gevoel dat ze misschien ziek was. Maar ze slikte en trok haar wenkbrauw op. "Echt waar? Waarom zijn ze me zelf niet komen halen?"

Hugo keek haar spottend aan, maar negeerde haar. "Ze wachten buiten de Grote Hal op je." Toen wachtte hij. Lily kreeg het idee dat hij niet weg mocht gaan totdat zij meeging.

Lily slaakte een diepe zucht terwijl ze opstond. Ze keek naar de andere drie. "Ik denk dat ik snel terug ben. Ik denk niet dat het gesprek lang gaat duren. Die twee zijn niet de type's om lang uitgedachte gesprekken te hebben."

Ze hoorde Scorpius lachen terwijl ze draaide en met Hugo meeliep. Maar Hugo ging niet met haar mee naar buiten. Ze ging alleen, en vond haar broers in de binnenkomsthal. Ze zijden niets, maar winkte dat ze naar een muur met een raar stuk behang moest komen. Toen ze daar was, trok James hem naar achteren en er verscheen een lange hal. Lily stapte naar binnen, en haar broers volgden haar. James liet het stuk behang los, en het overgebleven licht was roodachtig.

Voordat Lily kon vragen wat ze wouden, gaf James haar een drukkende knuffel. "Het spijt me heel erg, Lily."

Lily wurmde zichzelf uit zijn armen. "Waarvoor?" vroeg ze.

"Dat jij een Zwadderaar bent. We dachten echt niet dat het zou gebeuren," verontschudigde James.

Albus knikte, zijn gezicht even schuldig. "We hadden er niet zoveel grappen over moeten maken. Jij bent de meest Griffoendor-achtige van ons allemaal," legde hij uit.

Lily rolde haar ogen. "Nou, blijkbaar had iedereen het verkeerd. Ik ben meer Zwadderich dan iets anders," spotte ze. "En trouwens, jongens, het maakt niets uit. Het is gewoon een afdeling."

James fronste zijn wekbrauw. "Het maakt wel uit, Lil. Ik wil niet dat mijn kleine zusje opgroeit rond een boel vieze slangen! Maar maak je maar geen zorgen, want je hebt Hugo, en Sterre Filister en Corrie Plank in hetzelfde jaar, en je hebt ook nog de rest van de familie."

"En Louis, en je kan altijd met ons praten," voegde Albus toe.

Lily's ogen werden boos. "Kijk, of je het nu leuk vindt of niet, Ik ben nu één van die slangen! En even zodat je het weet, ik heb verrassend genoeg al vrienden. Vrienden die geen schoothondje naar mij toesturen als ze met me willen praten!" siste ze.

"Jij bent beter dan die slangen!" riep James, terwijl zijn stem steeds harder werd.

"Nee, ik ben gewoon beter dan jullie!" repliceerde Lily.

"Niet boos worden op ons," waarschuwde Albus. "We proberen je gewoon te helpen."

"Nou, ik heb geen probleem, dus ik heb geen hulp nodig," antwoordde Lily. "Trouwens, ik begin te denken dat ik liever vies en slim ben dan dom en sterk."

Haar broers waren een tijdje stil terwijl ze boos naar haar keken. "Er is niet eens een dag voorbij, en je bent nu al veranderd." zei James zachtjes.

"Ik ben niet veranderd," zei Lily terug. "Dat denk je alleen omdat je mijn afdeling niet kan uitstaan."

Ze liep weg van haar broers en duwde het behang opzij. Ze verliet haar broers zonder terug te kijken. Ze kwam de Grote Hal binnen, en liep terug naar de anderen. Amanda Bakzijl zat er nu ook bij. Lily gaf een klein glimlachje terwijl ze ging zitten.

"Welkom terug," zei Scorpius met een grijns. "Het was hier vreselijk stil toen jij wegging. Totdat Amanda zich bij ons voegde."

"Wat wouden je broers?" vroeg Lola voorzichtig.

Lily zuchtte. "Ze waren gewoon idioten over onze afdeling. Ze zeiden dat ze niet wouden dat ik opgroeide rond een boel 'slangen'."

Amanda's en Scorpius's ogen werden donker. "Wat zei je toen?" vroeg Scorpius.

Lily grijnsde deze keer naar hem. "Ik zei dat ik nu ook een slang was, en dat ik liever vies en slim was dan dom en sterk."

Ze lachten allemaal, en Scorpius viel bijna van zijn stoel af.

"Dat was briljant!" zei Jace, terwijl hij haar op haar rug klopte.

"En de koningen lopen weer naar binnen," spotte Scorpius. Lily volgde zijn blik om James en Albus naar de rest van de familie te zien lopen. Ze keek terwijl ze met z'n allen converseerde. Hugo keek even naar haar. Hij concentreede zich daarna op zijn eten.

Scorpius keek weer naar Lily, en hield zijn glas omhoog. "Proost, voor onze nieuwe slang!"

De anderen lachten, maar zij hielden ook hun glassen omhoog. Daarna dronken ze.

De rest van de dag ging snel voorbij. Lily had geen problemen met de lessen, tot nu toe. En tot nu toe, vond ze al de Professors wel aardig. Maar de tijd vertraagde bij haar laatste les van de dag, Verweer Tegen de Zwarte Kunsten. Toen kwam ze Hugo weer tegen.

"Hallo, Hugo," had Lily gegroet.

Hugo begroette haar helemaal niet terug. Hij fronste alleen zijn wenkbrauw en keek naar haar. Toen hij sprak, was zijn stem onzeker. "Ik heb gehoord over je ruzie met James en Al."

Nu begon Lily zich ook onzeker te voelen. Lola en Jace excuseerde zichzelf, en liepen weg naar de leerlingenkamer. "En?" vroeg Lily.

"Heb jij mij echt een schoothondje genoemd? En gezegd dat Griffoendors dom en sterk zijn?" vroeg hij.

Lily zuchtte om Albus's geheugen voor argument details. Ze keek naar haar neefje, degene die haar beste vriend voor altijd was geweest. "Het spijt me, Hugo. Ik was boos op ze."

Hugo leek een beetje te relaxen. "Dus, wanneer denk je dat jullie drie je gaan verontschuldigen?"

Lily spande zich weer in. "Als jij denkt dat zij zich gaan verontschuldigen, dan ken je ze nauwelijks. En ik ga me al helemaal niet verontschuldigen."

Hugo zuchtte. "Dit is dom, Lil."

Lily keek boos naar hem. "Wat dom is is dat jij denkt dat ze gelijk hebben."

Hugo stampte op de grond. "Ze willen je gewoon helpen."

"Jij vindt Zwadderaars ook niet leuk," beschuldigde Lily.

"Je hebt de verhalen gehoord," disputeerde Hugo. "Je hebt gehoord wat ze hebben gedaan met onze ouders, aan welke kant ze hoorden."

"Niet elke Zwadderaar is een dooddoener," fluisterde Lily spottend. Toen liep ze weg, langs hem, terug naar de leerlingenkamer. Ze negeerde zijn stem die haar terugriep.

Lily haalde diep adem terwijl ze langzamer ging lopen en haar schouders relaxte. Ze liet haar vijandige gezicht vallen, proberend om al de boosheid weg te krijgen. Terwijl ze dat deed, kroop er een verdrietig gevoel door haar heen. Ze had het gevoel dat ze aan het einde van de dag geen beste vriend meer zou hebben.

Toen ze de leerlingenkamer binnenliep, vond Lily Lola en Jace, die aan een tafel zaten met twee anderen. Lily herkenden ze als twee andere eerstejaars, Christiaan Valom en Hunter Bakzijl.

"Hey, Lily," groette Jace.

"Dank Merlijn dat je terug bent!" zuchtte Lola vrolijk. "Ik heb een heleboel gepraat over Zwerkbal, spelers, en andere dingen over die stomme sport moeten overleven!"

Lily giechelde. "Nou, hoe stom ik het ook vind om je te irriteren, ik vind de sport eigenlijk ook geweldig. Maar ik zal je redden en wegblijven van het onderwerp."

"Dankje," zei ze tegen haar.

"Man, ik kan echt niet wachten tot vrijdag. Ik ben zo blij dat we die middag vrij hebben!" riep Jace.

"Ja, het is onze eerste dag en we hebben nu al huiswerk voor Bezweringen en Verweer tegen de Zwarte Kunsten," kreunde Christiaan Valom.

Lily rolde haar ogen. "Ons huiswerk voor Bezweringen is alleen om een makkelijke toverspreuk te oefenen."

"Ja, maar jij bent de enige die het makkelijk vindt," antwoordde Christiaan.

Lily schudde haar hoofd en keek naar Lola. Deze keer rolde Lola haar ogen. "Jongens," mopperde ze.

Lily knikte terwijl ze haar Verweer Tegen de Zwarte Kunsten boek uit haar tas trok. Het huiswerk was om de eerste twee hoofdstukken te lezen. "Ik leef al heel m'n leven met ze."

"Ik heb medelijden met je," zuchtte Lola.

De volgende twee weken gingen snel voorbij. En Lily had gelijk. Ze had haar beste vriend verloren. Hij had haar gedumpt, en hij negeerde haar in elke les die ze samen hadden. En snel begon Lily met Griffoendors te vechten, ze duelleerden in de hallen. Ze keek boos naar haar broers, en negeerde de rest van haar familie. Ze liep altijd rond met Lola en Jace, en soms werd ze gezien met Amanda Bakzijl, of Scorpius en een paar van zijn vrienden.

Maar viertien september bracht een goed, maar ook slecht evenement. Het was de dag van de vlieglessen. Het slechte deel was dat het met Griffoendor was. Er waren geen spreuken of gevechten tijdens de lessen, maar Hugo confronteerde Lily na de les.

"Wat wil je?" vroeg Lily met een boze blik.

Hugo en zijn vrienden keken boos terug naar haar terug. "Je moet naar je ouders schrijven. Ze maken zich zorgen," mompelde hij. En toen stormde hij en de andere Griffoendors weg. Lily keek spottend naar hun ruggen, proberend om het schuldgevoel te negeren. Ze was de hele tijd op Zweinstein vergeten om naar haar ouders te schrijven. Ze kon zich al voorstellen wat de anderen over haar hadden gezegd.

Er gingen meer dagen voorbij, en Lily werd rusteloos. Alles werd langzaam een sleur, en ze begon zich te vervelen. Vrijdagen waren het ergst. Ze had de hele middag vrij, en helemaal niets te doen. Ze was het hele kasteel gaan ontdekken, maar toen ze steeds weer geheimen vond die ze al kende, werd het saai.

"We moeten iets leuks gaan doen!" zei Lily tegen de anderen. Ze zaten allemaal op het terrein, op een vrijdag natuurlijk. Lily en Lola zaten maar wat terwijl Jace en Christiaan een frisbee met klauwen rondgooide.

"We hadden al voorgesteld om rond het kasteel te gaan lopen en de keukens vinden, maar dat wou je niet." herinnerde Christiaan haar.

"Ik heb de keukens al gevonden. Zo geweldig is het niet," antwoordde ze.

"We kunnen de Griffoendors gaan plagen," stelde Jace voor. Lily was niet de enige die de Griffoendors was begonnen te haten.

Lily dacht hier even over na. "Hmm … misschien. Maar iets nieuws!" drong ze. Ze rolde over haar rug en op haar zij. In haar zicht kon ze de vorm van de Beukwilg zien, en ook het Zwerkbalveld. Toen kreeg ze een idee. "Wat zou je ervan vinden als we gaan vliegen?" vroeg ze opgewonden.

"We hebben geen bezems," herinnerde Lola haar.

Lily ging zitten. "Ja, maar Madam Hooch houdt waarschijnlijk de bezems die ze voor de lessen gebruikt in haar kantoor. We kunnen daar gaan inbreken.

"En dan verbannen worden," zei Lola.

"Ik denk dat we het moeten proberen!" zei Jace met een lach. Hij knoopte zijn frisbee zo dat het niet zijn tas op zou eten, en deed de frisbee in zijn tas.

"Ja, het wordt leuk!" riep Christiaan blij.

"Doe je mee, Lola?" vroeg Lily.

Lola beet op haar lip. "Ik ga wel mee, maar ik ga niet vliegen. Ik haat vliegen."

Lily was niet verrast. Lola wou niet op een bezem stappen tijdens hun lessen in de afgelopen twee weken. Tijdens de eerste les ging ze nablijven, en de tweede keer was ze nepziek in de ziekenhuis vleugel.

"Laten we dan gaan!" zei Lily opgewonden.

De vier stonden op en renden naar het Zwerkbalveld. Het was leeg, en toen ze haar oor op de deur van het kantoor van Madam Hooch had gelegd, hoorde ze dat het leeg was. Ze trok haar toverstok tevoorschijn, en haalde de deur van het slot. Ze sluipte naar binnen, en vond een gesloten kast. Toen ze die ook van het slot af had gehaald, vond ze de bezems.

"Hier zijn ze!" juichte Lily. Ze pakte drie bezems, en gaf er één aan elke jongen.

Toen ze uit het kantoor liepen, zat Lola op de tribune. "Oké, vlieg maar niet te hoog, anders worden we gezien," waarschuwde Lily. Maar toen was ze in de lucht, vliegend rond het Zwerkbalveld. Zo voelde ze zich altijd vrij. Vliegen was een van de leukste dingen die Lily kende.

"Hey, Lil, vangen!" schreeuwde Jace. En hij gooide een klein object naar Lily. Het voorwerp was niet erg groot, en het was niet eens dichtbij haar toen het naar beneden viel. Lily leunde naar voren en raasde naar de grond. Ze ving het makkelijk in één handpalm. Het was een klein, rood, stoffig balletje. Maar Lily wist wel wat het was. Dit was één van de vuurwerken van haar Oom George. Het was niet aantoonbaar voor leerkrachten, die nooit zouden verwachten dat zo'n klein ding voor een grote explosie zou zorgen.

"Dat was geweldig!" Juichte Christiaan, en Lily kon Lola horen klappen vanuit de tribunes. Christiaan vloog naar haar toe. "Hier, geef het maar aan mij, dan gooi ik het. Ik wil kijken hoe goed je het kan vangen."

Lily grijnsde, en legde het in zijn hand. "Laat het alleen niet vallen, andere explodeert het."

Christiaan grinnikte terwijl ze wegvloog. Het volgende uur bestond uit het gegooi van het kleine vuurwerk om Lily het te laten vangen. Ze begonnen het moeilijker te maken, door het lichter, verder, en hoger te gooien, maar Lily miste er geen een.

"Je bent echt goed, Lil," complimenteerde Christiaan terwijl ze hem het vuurwerk weer gaf.

Lily grijnsde. "Dat moet ook wel. Ik ben opgegroeid tussen de Zwerkbalspelers."

"Geluk," lachte Christiaan.

"Wat zijn jullie drie aan het doen?"

Lily, Christiaan, en Jace schrokken allemaal. Lily keek naar de grond, waar ze een groep oudere kinderen op het gras zag staan, met bezem in de hand. Lily herkende de Zwadderich Zwerkbalaanvoerder, Aaron Kwast. Zijn beestachtige gezicht was er één die leek op terruggehouden woede.

"Kom onmiddelijk naar beneden!" schreeuwde hij.

Jace en Christiaan daalde naar de grond, maar Lily bewoog niet. Ze vloog naar beneden, maar bleef wel boven de grond. Ze ging naar de groep jongens. "Waarom zouden we? Wat doen we verkeerd?" vereiste ze.

Kwast z'n ogen keek boos naar die van haar. "Eerstejaars mogen geen bezems."

"Deze zijn niet van ons," zei Lily luchtig. "Dit zijn Hooch's bezems. Dus er zijn geen regels verbroken."

Dit veld is gereserveerd voor Zwadderich vandaag," zei hij. "Onze mogelijke teamgenoten moeten oefenen voor de selectietrainingen op Zondag."

"Wij zijn Zwadderaars," zei ze. "Alweer zijn er geen regels verbroken."

"Kom op, Lil," sprak Lola zachtjes, "laten we gewoon gaan. Laat ze oefenen."

Maar Lily was koppig en bleef in de ogen van Kwast staren.

Kwast grijnsde. "Wil je dat spel spelen, Potter?" siste hij. Hij greep het stuk vuurwerk uit Christiaan's handen. Lily had het gevoel dat hij geen idee had wat het was. "Speel dan dit!" Hij smeet het piepkleine balletje, en het slingerde over het veld.

"Jij idioot!" schreeuwde Christiaan.

Lily draaide om en racete naar het vallende balletje. Lily wist niet wat voor vuurwerk het was, hoe groot de explosie zou zijn, maar met Christiaans reactie, dacht ze niet dat het goed kon zijn. Ze hield haar ogen op het balletje gericht terwijl ze steeds dichterbij kwam. Maar de bal bleek sneller te zijn, en was bijna bij de grond. Lily legde haar lichaam plat tegen de bezem, maar de bal was nu onder haar. Als laatste inzet, gooide ze zichzelf van haar bezem af en over het vuurwerk. Ze voelde haar hand eromheen dichtgaan, maar seconden daarna stortte ze in het gras, en pijn rekte door haar lichaam. De lucht verliet haar terwijl ze eindelijk stopte met bewegen. Ze lag op haar zij, en ze wist niet zeker hoe goed ze kon bewegen. Maar ze rolde op haar rug en hield het vuurwerk omhoog om de jongens en Lola te laten zien dat ze het had gevangen.

Lily had geen zin om te bewegen. Waarschijnlijk omdat ze haar rug en haar linkerknie niet goed kon voelen. Maar toen was er een hand voor haar gezicht, dus Lily pakte hem voorzichtig vast. Inplaats van zachtjes omhoog getrokken te worden, werd ze van de grond af gerukt. Ze slingerende een beetje op haar voeten, maar Aaron Kwast stabiliseerde haar. Lily staarde duizelig naar hem.

"Wat? Ga je me slaan?" spotte Lily. Ze legde een hand op haar hoofd. Er begon een geklop in haar voorhoofd.

Kwast was een momentje stil terwijl hij naar haar keek. Hij keek naar de grote groep jongens. "Ga maar verder met de training. Ik ga Potter hier naar de ziekenhuis vleugel brengen," vertelde hij ze.

Lily keek boos naar hem. "Ik kan best voor mezelf zorgen. Trouwens, het gaat gewoon goed." Om dat ze bewijzen, bewoog Lily om een stap te maken, maar haar knee bibberde, en ze struikelde.

Kwast ving haar. Toen sloeg hij haar knieën onder haar weg en had haar in zijn armen. "Doe wat ik zei. En jullie drie eerstejaars, ga maar naar de leerlingenkamer ofzo. Laat de bezems maar buiten. De jongens ruimen ze wel op."

Lily was verward door zijn aardige gedrag. Aaron Kwast was bekend om een stommeling te zijn rond Zwadderich. Ze vertrouwde hem niet om haar niet te laten vallen. Hij begon met lopen, en Lily beet een kreun terug. Met elke stap die hij deed, schoof zijn arm tegen haar rug, en het zendde een schok van pijn door haar aderen. Maar ze was niet van plan om hem dat te laten merken. Dus hij bracht haar helemaal terug naar het kasteel, en helemaal naar de ziekenhuis vleugel. Lily rolde haar ogen toen ze de fluisters van andere mensen hoorde. Ze wist dat de rumoren snel zouden beginnen.

"Wat is er hier gebeurt?" vroeg Madam Pleister terwijl Kwast haar op een bed legde.

"Er was een ongeluk op het Zwerkbalveld. Een van de jongens rende tegen haar aan terwijl ze de bezems naar ons bracht," vertelde Kwast haar. Lily was onder de indruk van zijn leugen. Hij gaf niet eens een teken dat hij loog zoals vele anderen vaak deden.

"Wat doet er pijn?" vroeg Pleister aan haar.

"Mijn hoofd, rug en linkerknie," zei Lily. Pleister verliet haar zijde om iets te pakken van een schap.

Kwast tikte zijn knokkels op de tafel naast haar bed. "Ik ben over een paar minuten terug, Potter. Blijf hier," zei hij tegen haar. Hij verliet de kamer zonder om te kijken. Lily keek terwijl hij wegging, maar toen hield Madam Pleister een toverdrank onder haar neus, zeggend dat ze een grote slok moest nemen. Ze nam drie vieze brouwsels, en er werden minstens vijf verschillende spreuken over haar uitgesproken. Maar tot haar opluchting, voelde Lily zich goed, en haar rug en knie waren weer normaal. Ze wou niet zitten en wachten op Kwast, dus ze verliet de kamer en stapte door de hal. Het leek eeuwen te duren totdat hij eindelijk tevoorschijn kwam.

"Dat duurde lang genoeg," zei Lily met een boze blik.

Kwast hield zijn hand omhoog. "Relax. Ik had een lang gesprek met het schoolhoofd."

Lily spande in. Had hij geklikt? "En?"

Kwast gaf geen antwoord, maar wenkte haar naar hem toe, en leidde hen door de hal. Toen leidde hij haar uit het kasteel, en naar de rand van het Zwarte Meer. Er was niemand anders, dus Lily was voorzichtig. Ze had geen idee waarom hij wou dat zij hem volgde. Het zou gewoon een gemende grap kunnen zijn, en hij dat hij haar in het meer wou duwen.

"Kijk, Potter," zei hij eindelijk, "je was echt goed op die bezem."

Lily trok een wenkbrauw omhoog. "Dankje. Maar ik denk niet dat we hier zijn zodat je me een compliment kan geven."

Hij grijnsde. "Ik heb gepraat met het schoolhoofd over de eerstejaars hebben geen bezems regel."

Nu was Lily verward. "Waarom dat?"

"Omdat ik wil dat je gaat uitproberen voor Zoeker op Zondag," vertelde Kwast haar.

Lily stopte met lopen. Ze was stomverbaasd. Aaron Kwast, een totale sexist en idioot, wou dat zij, een meisje en eerstejaar, een selectietraining voor het Zwadderich Zwerkbalteam zou doen?

"Wat?" vroeg ze.

"Ik heb het al verteld. Je was goed. Kijk, voor de afgelopen twee jaren hebben we Tyson Sikkepit als Zoeker gehad. Hij is een eigenwijze idioot die het haat om zichzelf vies te maken. Hij heeft niet het lef om van een bezem af te springen zoals jij daar net deed. Dus ik wil dat je het gaat proberen. Ik wil zien wie er beter is," legde Kwast uit. "Dus ben je er dan?"

Lily zuchtte, maar ze kon de grijns op haar gezicht niet verbergen. "Ja, ik zal er zijn."

Kwast grijnsde, het leek alsof hij haar gedrag leuk vond. Maar toen werd hij serieuzer. "Kijk, Potter, we hebben jaren geen meisje in het Zwadderich team gehad. Ik ga hier problemen mee krijgen, en jij ook. Laat mij hier geen spijt van krijgen."


	3. Hoofdstuk 3

**Ik ben niet de eigenaar van Harry Potter, en zelfs niet van deze fanfic.**

Zwadderich's Potter

Hoofdstuk Drie: Griffoendor's Versie van Zwadderaars

Als er iets geheim was op Zweinstein, dan wist iedereen ervan binnen een uur.

Lily was dus verrast dat niemand wist waar zij en Aaron Kwast over hadden gepraat. Kwast had zijn mond gehouden, dus Lily had dat ook gedaan. Ze zei het zelfs niet tegen Lola, Jace, of Christiaan. Ze wou het een verrassing houden.

Toen Lily op zondag wakker werd, klom ze niet uit bed. Ze hield haar ogen dicht en negeerde al de geluiden die de meiden maakten. Maar al snel begon er iemand aan haar schouder te schudden.

"Lily? Lily, wordt wakker. Jace en Christiaan willen dat wij de selectietrainingen met ze gaan kijken. Je zei dat je zou gaan," zei Lola terwijl ze haar probeerde wakker te maken.

Lily negeerde haar, en na nog een minuut stopte het geschud, en Lola leek het opgegeven te hebben. "Goed, maar je moet er wel zijn. Als je mij alleen met ze laat, dan vermoord ik je," dreigde ze.

Lily grijnsde in haar kussen. Toen de andere meiden weg waren, werd het weer stil in de kamer. Het was relaxend. Lily wou helemaal uitgerust zijn, en ze wist dat als ze naar het ontbijt ging, ze constant gepraat over de selectietrainingen zou horen. Ze wou geen vlinders in haar buik zoals toen ze gesorteerd werd. Ze wou aan Kwast laten zien dat hij nergens spijt van zou krijgen. Ze wou bewijzen dat ze kon spelen, en beter was dan de rest.

Lily viel bijna weer in slaap toen haar gordijnen ineens open gerukt werden en het licht eindelijk haar ogen bereikte.

"Opstaan, Lily!"

Lily kreunde en opende één oog. Voor haar bed stond een meisje met een smal gezicht. Ze had lang en bruin haar, en haar ogen waren felblauw. Het was Lana Kwast, het jongere zusje van Aaron, en één van Scorpius's beste vrienden. Lily had niet vaak met haar gesproken, maar ze waren op voornaambasis.

Lily deed haar ogen weer dicht. "Wat wil je, Lana?" mompelde ze.

"Aaron wou dat ik je wakker zou maken. Hij raad je aan om iets te eten, en ik raad je aan om vroeg bij de kleedkamer te zijn. Mijn broer haat het als mensen te laat zijn," waarschuwde Lana.

Lily deed haar ogen nu helemaal open. "Wanneer heeft Aaron je over mij verteld?"

"Vanmorgen," antwoordde Lana. Ze ging op de rand van het bed zitten. "En even zodat je het weet, ik hoop dat het je lukt. We hebben een meisje nodig op het team, dus ik ga op de tribune voor je juichen."

Lily zuchtte terwijl ze opstond. "Dank je. Ik ga even iets halen uit de keukens. Wil je met me meegaan?"

Lana schudde haar hoofd. "Nah. Ik heb Scorp beloofd dat ik hem in de Grote Hal zou ontmoeten voordat het ontbijt afgelopen was. Ik hoor hem dezelfde pep-talk te geven als ik vorig jaar voor de selectietrainingen had gedaan." Ze rolde haar ogen.

Lily grinnikte. "Oké dan. Ik zie je dan buiten."

"Jep. Later, Lil." Zonder nog eens om te kijken, verliet Lana de kamer.

Lily gaapte, maar stond alsnog op en kleedde zich aan. Ze verliet leerlingenkamer en stopte bij de keukens. De elven probeerde haar armen vol te proppen met eten, maar ze nam maar een klein beetje. Ze wou later liever niet overgeven ofzo. Ze was aan het kauwen op een appel terwijl ze het kasteel verliet. Ze liep naar de ploeg, en ze controleerde de weersomstandigheden. Het waaide maar een klein beetje, en de zon scheen. Perfecte omstandigheden, en de zon kon handig zien om het glimmende materiaal van de Snaai te vinden.

Lily ging net op tijd de Zwadderich kleedkamer binnen om Aaron Kwast uit het aanvoerder's kantoor te zien komen. Aaron Kwast liep naar buiten met een klembord in zijn handen. Toen hij haar zag grijnsde hij.

"Jij bent vroeg," merkte hij op.

Lily haalde haar schouders op. Ze wou niet zeggen dat ze dat was door het advies van zijn zusje. "Ja. Ik dacht dat ik naar het weer zou gaan kijken en vroeg omgekleed zou zijn."

Hij knikte. "Nou, zoek een kluis uit en kleed maar om. En hier," hij gooide een bundel naar haar. "Dat is een trainingspak. Het duurde een tijdje om er een te krijgen in jouw maat."

Lily probeerde niet te honen. Ze haatte het om klein te zijn.

"En je gebruikt Lana's bezem," vertelde Aaron haar. Hij gaf haar een Nimbus 4000. Het was een ouder model, maar nog steeds goed. Lily miste haar eigen bezem. Op haar vorige verjaardag had ze een Vuurflits 200 gekregen. Het was een perfect model: snel, makkelijk te controleren, en mooi.

"Dank je," zei Lily. Ze zette de bezem bij haar kluis, en deed haar schoenen uit. Toen pakte ze de onderkant van haar shirt.

Aaron kuchte. "Nou, ik ga naar buiten om te wachten op de anderen. Het is bijna tijd." Lily zag dat hij bloosde. Ze probeerde niet te lachen. Schaamde hij zich? Ze waren echt niet gewend om meisjes in het team te hebben.

Lily deed haar trainingspak aan en zuchtte. Het pak was nog steeds een beetje te groot, maar ze moest wel toegeven dat het niet slecht was. Ze pakte de bezem en liep uit de kleedkamer. Er was een bankje gezet op het veld, dus Lily ging zitten en strikte haar veters.

"Wat doe jij hier, Potter?" eiste een stem.

Lily keek omhoog om Tyson Sikkepit en een groep jongens naar haar toe te zien lopen. Ze hadden bezems in hun handen, en keken haar met verwarde blikken aan.

"Ik ga een selectietraining doen voor Zoeker," zei Lily vluchtig. Ze ging verder met het strikken van haar veters.

Sommige jongens lachten spottend. "Jij gaat een selectietraining doen voor Zoeker?" zei Tyson in een geamuseerde stem. "Eerstejaars mogen niet eens bezems hebben."

"Wel, die regel in gebogen voor haar." Ze keken allemaal op om Aaron richting de groep te zien lopen. "Ze mag het van het schoolhoofd proberen met mijn aanbeveling."

"Ben je helemaal gek geworden, Aaron?" lachte Tyson. "Zij? Een eerstejaar en een meisje? Is er iets aan die kwaliteiten beter dan die van mij?"

"Dat hoop ik wel, ja," mompelde Kwast.

Tyson's gezicht verduisterde een beetje en hij keek bozer. "Goed dan. Jij bent de aanvoerder. Ik zal het je gewoon moeten bewijzen dat je je tijd verspild hebt met haar."

De jongens liepen allemaal naar de kleedkamr. Op een gegeven moment had Scorpius zich bij de groep gevoegd, en hij grijnsde naar haar terwijl hij langsliep. Kwast slaakte een diepe zucht en ging naast Lily zitten.

"Ik zei toch dat ze grappen zouden maken," zei hij.

Lily haalde haar schouders op. "Maakt mij niets uit. Ik laat hem gewoon vogelpoep eten wanneer ik hem heb verslagen."

Kwast grijnsde. "Zo mag ik het horen."

De selectietrainingen begonnen snel, en er waren veel mensen op de tribune. Lily zag een paar van haar familieleden, en ze wist dat het niet alleen Zwadderaars waren die keken. De andere teams waren aan het verkennen. Er werd gefluisterd toen ze haar in de rij met de anderen zagen staan.

Aaron Kwast was een goede en eerlijke zwerkbalaanvoerder. Toen de Zoekers eindelijk aan de beurt waren, wist Lily zeker dat ze het kon, en dat hij er eerlijk over zou zijn. Het doel was om te zien wie er het snelste de snaai kon vangen terwijl de Beukers los waren. Tyson Sikkepit ging eerst, ze wist al snel waar Aaron het over had gehad. Tyson ontweek al het modder, en wou niet naar de Snaai gaan als het de dicht bij het gras was. Lily zag twee keren dat hij het makkelijk had kunnen vangen, maar het vermeed omdat er modder bij was.

"Oké, Lily, jij bent," zei Aaron terwijl hij iets opschreef op zijn klembord.

Lily slaakte een diepe zucht terwijl ze opsteeg. Ze ontweek meteen een Beuker. Ze vloog hoog boven het veld en keek naar beneden. Ze moest alleen een klein glinstertje vinden. Na een tijdje vond ze hem, zwevend bij de tribunes. Lily haastte zich ernaartoe. De Snaait bewoog snel weg, en mensen scheidde terwijl Lily tussen hen door vloog, met haar hand uitgestrekt. De Snaai verliet de tribunes, en begon naar de grond toe te vallen. Lily ging er met een duikvlucht achterna, haar hand nog steeds voor. De Snaai steeg een stukje en was nu ongeveer een meter boven de grond. Lily trok vlug aan haar bezem om het neerstorten op de grond te vermijden. Het lukte, maar haar voeten werden over het gras en modder meegesleept. Maar ze ging tenminste niet langzamer, en ze kwam steeds dichterbij de ontwijkende Snaai. Eindelijk voelde ze koel metaal in haar handpalm, en ze sloot haar hand eromheen. De vleugels van de Snaai wapperde nutteloos door haar vingers. Lily landde, en er was een koor van applaus en gejuich vanuit de tribunes. Toen ze terug naar Aaron ging, grijnsde hij als een idioot.

"Goed gedaan," complimenteerde hij.

Lily grijnsde naar hem terug en gaf hem de tegenstribbelende Snaai. "Het was makkelijk," zei ze terwijl ze haar schouders ophaalde.

Ze liep terug naar de bank en ging naast Scorpius zitten.

"Hey, goed gedaan daarnet."

Lily glimlachte. "Dank je."

"Ik hoop dat je in het team komt," zei Scorpius tegen haar. Hij was de eerste van de jongens die dat zei. "Tyson is veel te preuts voor dit spel. Jij bent veel beter."

Lily voelde dat haar wangen warmer werden. Maar ze negeerde het. "Ik hoop dat het jou ook gaat lukken. Jij deed het ook super goed."

Hij grijnsde. "Mijn kansen zijn iets hoger. Er zijn twee Krijgers plaatsen."

"Is Aaron een Jager?" vroeg Lily.

Scorpius knikte. "Ja. Als je kijkt hoe sterk hij is dan zou je denken dat hij een Drijver is, maar blijkbaar vindt hij het leuk om een Jager te zijn." Hij keek naar haar bezem. "Is die van Lana?"

Lily knikte. "Ja, hij is van haar. Ik gebruik hem voor de selectietraining."

"En als je in het team komt?" vroeg Scorpius met een grijns.

Lily lachte. "Dan sturen mijn ouders mijn bezem op."

"Dat doet me er aan denken," zei Scorpius, "heb je nog naar je ouders geschreven?"

Lily knikte. "Ja, dat heb ik gedaan. Ze zeiden dat ze altijd trots op me zouden zijn, en om mijn broers te negeren. Ze zeiden dat het allemaal wel weer goed komt." Lily rolde haar ogen.

Scorpius keek spottend. "Dat zie ik niet zo snel gebeuren.

Lily lachte. "Ik ook niet."

Ze gingen verder met kletsen terwijl de selectietrainingen door gingen. Toen ze klaar waren, moesten ze allemaal omkleden en buiten in een lijn gaan staan.

"Oké, jullie deden het allemaal goed, maar we hebben maar zes spelers nodig. Nadat ik voorzichtig na heb gadacht, heb ik al een team in m'n hoofd, nadat ik iedereens training had gezien. Eerst, als Wachter, mag Dante van Beest zijn positie weer nemen."

Een lange vierdejaar stapte uit de lijn en ging naast Aaron staan. Zijn gezicht zelfvoldaan en knap, moest Lily toegeven. Hij had koolzwarte ogen en golvend donker haar.

"Voor de Jagers heb ik, mijzelf, Adriaan Hork, en Scorpius Malfidus zal zijn positie van vorig jaar ook weer nemen."

Scorpius en een lange jongen gingen naast Aaron staan. De andere jongen was even lang als Aaron, maar zijn gezicht was nog een beetje baby-achtig, dus hij moest een paar jaar jonger zijn. Lily herkende hem als de vijfdejaars klassenoudste.

"En voor de Drijvers zullen Raven Beulsvreugd en Lars Kwast hun posities weer nemen," zei Aaron trots.

Raven Beulsvreugd was een stevige zedsejaar, die altijd spottend leek te kijken. Lars was Lana's tweelingbroer. Hij was goed gebouwd, maar Lily wist dat z'n hersens dat niet waren.

"En onze Zoeker wordt Lily Potter," eindigde Aaron.

Lily grijnsde terwijl ze naast Scorpius ging staan. Scorpius grijnsde en klopte haar op haar rug. De andere die niet in het team kwamen, klaagde over het nieuws, terwijl de meeste van hen niet eens Zoeker wouden zijn.

"Ben je serieus?" eiste Tyson. "Jij neemt haar in plaats van mij? Ben je helemaal gek geworden?"

"Ze ving hem sneller en beter dan jij deed," zei Aaron.

"En ze is geen trut, zoals jij," bespotte Scorpius.

Lily verwachtte dat Tyson boos naar Scorpius zou kijken, maar hij keek niet eens naar hem. Zijn spottende blik naar Aaron werd wel bozer. "Ik kan dit niet geloven!"

"Geloof het maar," zei Aaron met zijn eigen boze blik. "Niet zoals jij, vindt zij het niet erg om een beetje vies te worden. Als we maar winnen."

Tyson keek nu boos naar Lily en stormde toen weg. De andere jongens liepen ook langzaam weg. Aaron draaide om en keek naar het team. "Oké, onze volgende training is na de lessen aanstaande woensdag. Dan heb ik een teamjersey voor jullie allemaal. Dus ik verwacht dat jullie dan allemaal komen."

Het was duidelijk afgelopen, dus ze draaide om en liep naar het Aaron's kantoor, ze liep naar het einde van het veld. Scorpius had haar ingehaald.

"Ik zei toch dat je in het team zou komen," schepte hij op met een grijns.

Lily rolde haar ogen. "Bedankt voor het vertrouwen."

Hij grijnsde. "Wanneer het het maar wilt, Lily. Wanneer het het maar wilt."

Later op die dag had Lily een brief aan haar ouders geschreven, waarin ze had verteld dat ze in het Zwerkbalteam zat en of ze haar bezem zo snel mogelijk wouden opsturen als maar kon. Lola liep met haar mee naar het postkantoor.

"Hé, Lily, mag ik je een vraag stellen?" vroeg Lola. "Eén die misschien een beetje raar lijkt."

Lily zuchtte. "Vraag er maar op los."

"Nou … ik vroeg me af … hoe komt het dat je zo gewoon doet rond Scorpius Malfidus? Ik bedoel, ik ben niet bang voor hem ofzo, maar hij is ouder en … hij is bijna als een koning rond de Zwadderaars, met zijn familie's naam."

Lily trok een wenkbrauw op. Was dat waarom oudere kinderen hem altijd te leken respecteren wanneer hij ze uitschold recht in hun gezichten? Ze haalde haar schouders op. "Dat ben ik gewoon. Ik zie geen reden om hem anders te behandelen dan iemand anders. Hij is gewoon een persoon."

Lola keek met grote ogen naar haar. Ze relaxte langzaam. "Hm. Misschien is dat omdat je geen Zwadderich familie hebt zoals de rest van ons."

Lily rolde haar ogen. "Ja, misschien."

Toen ze bij het postkantoor waren, floot Lily en haar uil, Regal, vloog naar beneden om op haar schouder te zitten. Haar vader had hem voordat ze naar Zweinstein ging gekocht.

Hij nam de brief in zijn bek, en nadat Lily hem verteld had waar hij heen moest gaan, ging hij op weg, vliegend naar de verte.

Terwijl de dagen voorbij gingen, begon Lily zich iets minder rusteloos te voelen. Met lessen, huiswerk, en Zwerkbaltrainingen, had Lily had altijd druk. Aaron had gelijk gehad. De meeste jongens in het team waren een beetje onzeker over het hebben van een meisje in het team. Aaron en Scorpius waren de enige relaxten rond het onderwerp. Haar ouders hadden haar bezem opgestuurd, en Lily was blij om hem te hebben. Hij was veel sneller, en hij maakte de trainingen makkelijker.

Oktober ging snel voorbij, en het was al snel Halloween. Iedereen was opgewonden voor het feest en de versieringen, maar Lily was haast alleen maar zenuwachtig. Want vandaag was James jarig.

"Wat ga je er aan doen?" vroeg Lola bij het ontbijt toen Lily had uitgelegd waarom ze zo neerslachtig was.

Lily zuchtte. "Ik weet het niet. Eigenlijk was ik helemaal vergeten dat hij bijna jarig was. Ik heb niet met hem gepraat sinds de eerste lesdag.

"Je moet hem een cadeautje geven," zei Jace. "Jullie hebben misschien wel ruzie, maar hij is wel je broer, en hij is jarig."

Lily neuride stilletjes. "Ja, daar had ik ook al aan gedacht." Maar Lily's enige probleem was dat ze niets had om aan hem te geven. Maar later die dag, was Lily van plan om hem tenminste te feliciteren.

"Dit ziet er geweldig uit!" zei Jace terwijl ze de hal binnenliepen voor het feest die avond. Er fladderde vleermuizen rond het plafond, en sommige waren zelfs iets lager, en er waren pompoenen waar een groepje eerstejaars in kon zitten.

Ze namen drie plaatsen in het midden van de Zwadderich tafel, en Scorpius en Lana gingen snel bij hen zitten.

"Leuk dat jullie je bij ons voegen," zei Lily tegen Scorpius met een grijns. "Wordt je er moe van om naar het geknor van de derdejaar jongens ze luisteren?"

Lana verstopte haar lach achter haar hand, maar Scopius verstopte dezijne niet. "Eigenlijk was Lana hier er moe van, dus ik stelde voor om hier te zitten. Welke plek zou beter zijn dan bij onze eigen Lily Potter?" Toen pauzeerde hij en fronste zijn wenkbrauw terwijl hij een hap eten nam. Toen vroeg hij, "Wat is je tweede naam?"

Lily trok een wenkbrauw op. "Waarom?"

Scorpius grijnsde. "Nou, ik denk dat je een bijnaam moet hebben, maar ik kan er geen verzinnen. Dus misschien maakt je tweede naam het mij makkelijker om er een te bedenken."

"Waarom heb ik een bijnaam nodig?" vroeg Lily met een zucht.

"Hij geeft ze aan iedereen," zei Lana terwijl ze haar ogen rolde.

Lily keek naar Scorpius's smekende blik, en ze gaf het op. "Het is Loena. Lily Loena Potter."

Scorpius fronste zijn wenkbrauw weer. "Hmm …" neuriede hij terwijl hij nadacht. "Lily Loena. Lily Loena. Ik vind dat wel leuk."

"Wat leuk?" vroeg Lily.

"Lily Loena. Noemt iemand je dat ooit?" vroeg Scorpius.

Lily grijnsde. "Alleen als ik iets stouts heb gedaan." Scorpius lachte, maar Lily ging verder. "Wat is jouw tweede naam?"

Scorpius werd iets sipper, en hij keek naar zijn bord. "Hij is stom. Ik vind hem niet mooi."

"Scorpius Hyperius Malfidus." Lana glunderde van plezier.

Scorpius keek haar boos aan. "Mond dicht, Lana Korzel Kwast."

Lana stopte met lachen, en ze bloosde. "Niet grappig. Het is niet mijn schuld dat mijn vader dacht dat hij tweelingjongentjes kreeg."

Jace braste uit in gelach, en Scorpius lachte met hem mee. Lola hield een glimlach in, en schopte Jace onder de tafel. Lily liet haar grijns zien, maar lachte niet. "Dus je hebt je tweede naam gekregen van je vader's vriend die is gestorven, toch?" Lily wist zeker dat ze verhalen had gehoord over iemand die Korzel heette.

Lana knikte. "Ja, en ik vind het geweldig," zei ze, haar stem vol met sarcasme.

Lily grinnikte. "Ik heb mijn naam gekregen van mijn ouders's vriendin. Trouwens, haar zonen zitten in jullie jaar."

"Wie zijn ze?" vroeg Scorpius.

"Lorcan en Lysander Scamander," zei Lily.

"Die twee gekken?" zei Scorpius blunt. Lily giechelde en Scorpius keek verontschuldigend. "Oh, sorry."

Lily schudde haar hoofd. "Nee, ik weet dat ze gek zijn. Dat weet iedereen. Maar ik hou nog steeds van ze. Ze zijn mijn peetbroers."

"Wat vinden ze van je nieuwe afdeling?" vroeg Lola.

Lily haalde haar schouders op. "Eigenlijk heb ik nog niet met ze gepraat nadat school begon."

"Ja, zijn ze niet Hufflepuffs ofzo?" vroeg Lana.

"Ravenklauwers," verbeterde Scorpius. Hij keek naar Lily. "Ze zijn allebei de Ravenklauw Drijvers."

Lily keek naar de Ravenklauw tafel, en ze zag al gauw de twee jongens tussen een groep vrienden zitten. "Geen verrassing. Ze hebben allebei super veel energie." Terwijl ze wegkeek, zag ze James en de anderen aan de Griffoendor tafel. Een meisje klopte James op zijn schouder, en een andere jongen leunde richting de groep en hij zei iets tegen James. Lily zag dat James een ketting droeg, iets wat ze hem nog nooit eerder had zien dragen. Het was vast een verjaardagscadeau geweest.

Scorpius scheen te weten waar ze heen keek. "Heb je met je broer gepraat? Ik heb echt te vaak gehoord dat hij vandaag jarig is."

Lily schudde haar hoofd. "Nee, dat heb ik niet. Ik heb besloten dat ik hem tenminste ga feliciteren."

"Jij bent dapper," mompelde Lana.

Lily dacht hetzelfde terwijl ze de Grote Hal verliet nadat het feest was geëindigd. Ze had James en de anderen uit het zicht verloren, en ze had geen idee hoe je bij de Griffoendor leerlingenkamer moest komen. Maar ze vond al snel twee oudere kinderen met Griffoendor stropdassen, dus ze volgde hen. Ze liepen steeds naar boven. Het leek eeuwig te duren totdat ze stopten met lopen. Ze stonden voor een portret van een dikke dame in een roze jurk. Eén van hen zei iets, en het portret bewoog totdat er een gat in de muur kwam. Lily veronderstelde dat dit de ingang naar de leerlingenkamer was.

"Hey!" riep Lily.

De twee kinderen keken haar aan. De jongen trok zijn voet uit het gat. Ze keken eerst nieuwsgierig, maar toen ze haar Zwadderich stropdas zagen, werden hun ogen vijandig. "Wat doe je, ons bespioneren?" siste het meisje.

Lily liet de zenuwen die door haar huid fladderde niet zien. In plaats daarvan, keek ze het meisje in de ogen. "Ik wil graag dat jullie tegen James Potter zeggen dat hij hier moet komen voor mij. Ik moet met hem praten."

De jongen was nog steeds vijandig, maar hij leek nu ook onzeker. "Wat moet een Zwadderaar met James, behalve hem vervloeken?"

Lily wou net iets zeggen toen ze een andere stem hoorde. "Wat is er hier aan de hand?"

Lily draaide om en zag iemand die ze herkende. Het was Sem Krauwel, één van de Krauwel tweelingen. Ze waren een jaar ouder dan zij was. Sem had donkerblond haar dat golfde rond zijn oren, en zijn ogen waren een schokkende blauwe kleur.

"Deze Zwadderaar wil met James praten," siste het meisje.

Sem ging naast Lily staan, een glimlachte. "Oh, hoi, Lily," groette hij. "Ik heb je al eeuwen niet meer gezien. Wil je je broer een fijne verjaardag wensen?"

Lily keek terug naar de andere twee en grijnsde. "Ja, eigenlijk. Ik heb nog niets tegen hem gezegd, vandaag." Ze barstte bijna in lachen uit toen ze de schok op de gezichten van de andere twee zag.

"Ik haal hem wel voor je," zei Sem.

Lily grijnsde naar hem. "Dank je, Sem."

Sem glimlachte naar haar, en ging langs de anderen de leerlingenkamer binnen. De andere twee Griffoendors waakten uit hun stomheid en volgde hem. Het portret ging dicht, maar opende het een tijdje later weer, en James kwam eruit. Zijn lichaam was gespannen, en zijn gezicht was onzeker. Lily vond het opeens heel stom van zichzelf om hier te komen. Hij was waarschijnlijk nog steeds boos op haar. Niet dat Lily hem zelf had vergeven.

"Wat wil je?" mompelde James.

Lily beet op haar lip voordat ze zuchtte. "Nou ik dacht dat ik je een fijne verjaardag zou wensen. Dat doe ik elk jaar, dus waarom zou ik mijn traditie verbreken." Lily sloeg zichzelf bijna. Het minste wat ze kon doen was het sarcasme uit haar woorden houden.

James keek niet naar haar. "Dankje. En ik um … vind je dat je het goed hebt gedaan, om in het Zwadderich team te komen. Ik heb er nog nooit een meisje bij gezien."

Lily knikte. "Bedankt. Aaron Kwast wou dat ik het ging proberen, dus dat deed ik. Blijkbaar was Tyson te preuts en hij haatte het om vies te worden"

"Tja, Sikkepit is de typische Zwadderaar. Hij haat het om zijn handen vies te maken." mompelde James.

Lily haalde een langzame adem in, ze wou niet boos lijken over de belediging voor haar afdeling. Ze wist niet zeker of James niet was vergeten dat het ook haar afdeling was. "Eigenlijk, had ik het erover dat hij het haat om modder op z'n kleren te krijgen."

James haalde zijn schouders op. "Dus hij is het allebei. Wat dan ook."

"Dus het zijn er niet alleen een paar. Je haat echt iedereen die een Zwadderaar is," beschuldigde Lily stilletjes.

James keek haar eindelijk aan. "Ik haat jou niet."

"Vind je mijn vrienden aardig? Ik ga om met Lola Pieters en Jace Punnik," siste Lily, haar woedde werd steeds groter.

James keek walgend. "Jij gaat om met een Pieters?"

"Ze is een van de aardigste meisjes die ik ken, en ze is mijn beste vriendin!" verdedigde Lily.

James kreunde. "Heb je haar zus ontmoet?"

"Ja, en ik vond haar heel aardig," beantwoordde Lily. Ze zou het nooit hardop zeggen, maar Lily dacht eigenlijk dat ze een beetje te bazig was.

"Ben je helemaal gek geworden?" vroeg hij.

Lily keek hem spottend aan. "Wat als ik zei dat ik om ga met Scorpius Malfidus?" Lily wist dat ze op een verboden knopje had gedrukt terwijl ze sprak, maar het maakte haar niets meer uit.

James keek woedend en afgrijselijk. "Wat!" brulde hij. "Ben je gek? Je gaat om met die schurk! Hij is een complete stomkop! Hij pest kleine kinderen, en speelt altijd vals! Van al de mensen … !"

"Hij kan tenminste accepteren dat ik een Zwadderaar ben!" schold Lily. "Hij scheurt me niet doormidden omdat ik een Potter of Wemel ben!"

"Dit is het!" zei James met finaliteit. "Ik ga het aan Mam en Pap schrijven. Je moet wel helemaal gek zijn! Door die afdeling ben je helemaal verandert, Lily!"

Lily keek hem boos aan. "Nee, jij bent verandert! Jij veranderde je gedachten over mij toen ik een Zwadderaar werd! Dat is er verandert. Je denkt dat je je zusje aan een vieze afdeling hebt verloren, maar je wil het gewoon niet hardop zeggen!"

"Goed! Ik heb mijn zusje verloren! Ze is gesorteerd in de slechtste afdeling ooit! Ik wou liever dat ze een Snul was! En nu, nu denk ik dat ik helemaal geen zusje meer heb!" schreeuwde James.

Lily keek hem boos en opstandig aan. Ze was niet van plan om hem te laten zien hoeveel zijn woorden haar pijn hadden gedaan. Lily haalde diep adem. "Goed dan, Potter. Gefeliciteerd, en ik hoop dat je nog leeft nadat wij jullie verslaan in de volgende Zwerkbalwedstrijd."

Lily draaide om op haar hiel en marcheerde weg, en ze gaf hem geen kans om nog te praten. Ze hoorde hem zijn leerlingenkamer binnengaan voordat ze de hoek omging. Zijn woorden hadden haar vreselijk veel pijn gedaan. Het maakte niet uit hoe boos ze op hem was, maar nooit zou ze hebben ontkent dat hij haar broer was, en ze had zich ook nooit voorgesteld dat hij zoiets zou doen. Hij was haar favoriet geweest, degene die ze altijd opzocht als ze bang was en hun vader niet thuis was. Het leek erop dat dat nu geen optie meer zou zijn.

Toen Lily de Zwadderich leerlingenkamer binnenliep, scande ze met haar ogen de kamer. Ze vond Scorpius met een paar andere derdejaars, waarbij Lana en haar tweeling hoorde. Lily liep naar hen toe, en Scorpius grijnsde toen hij haar zag komen.

"Hallo daar, Lily Loena. Hoe ging het met je broer?" vroeg hij. Er was geen kwaadaardigheid in zijn stem, en geen vermaking. Lily had het gevoel dat hij precies wist hoe het was gegaan.

Lily zuchtte zachtjes, ze was blij dat de zucht niet trilde. "Welke broer?" vroeg ze onschuldig.

Scorpius grijns verdween niet terwijl hij opstond, zijn stoel verliet en zijn hand uitstak. "Welkom, Lily, bij de Griffoendor's versie van Zwadderaars," verwelkomde hij.

Lily grijnsde en schudde zijn hand.


	4. Hoofdstuk 4

**Ik ben niet de eigenaar van Harry Potter.**

Zwadderich's Potter

Hoofdstuk Vier: Vuil Spel

De tijd voor de wedstrijd Zwadderich tegen Griffoendor kwam steeds dichterbij, waardoor er constant gevechten waren over wie er op welke dagen mocht trainen. Niemand wist precies wat er was gezegd tijdens het gevecht tussen Lily en James, maar iedereen merkte de spanning tussen hen. Lily negeerde haar broer, en de rest van haar familie. De enige met wie ze praatte was Hugo, en dat was wanneer de één de andere boos wou maken. Het eindigde meestal dat de één de ander betoverde.

Lily was verrast dat ze geen brief van haar ouders over Scorpius had gekregen, dus Lily kreeg het gevoel dat James had gebluft. Hij kon ze niet veel vertellen zonder dat ze te weten kwamen over hun gevecht.

"Wat een watje," had Scorpius gelachen toen Lily hem haar vermoedens vertelde.

Lily ging vaker met Scorpius Malfidus om, deels omdat het haar broers irriteerde, en ze wist dat Scorpius dat ook leuk vond, maar vooral omdat hij een aardige jongen was. Hij liet haar lachen, en ze dacht nooit na over wat haar broer had gezegd. En sinds hij haar Lily Loena noemde, had het zich verspreidt en nu noemde bijna elke Zwadderaar haar dat, behalve Jace en Lola. Lana deed het ook niet, maar vooral om Scorpius te irriteren.

Toen de dag van de wedstrijd aanbrak, at Lily een hele maaltijd, maar niet veel, want dan zou er een kans zijn dat ze over zou geven. Een deel van haar was een beetje bang. Aaron had het Griffoendor team geïntsrueerd, en had haar verteld dat ze tegen Albus moest gaan. Lily had toen geslikt. Ze wist dat Albus een goeie Zoeker was. Ze had hem thuis zien spelen. Ze wist niet of ze hem echt kon verslaan.

Lola bleek haar gedachten gelezen te hebben. "Maak je geen zorgen over Albus," zei ze tegen Lily. "Jij bent kleiner, dus je bent sneller."

"Ja," stemde Jace in. "En als je dat niet bent, duw je hem gewoon van z'n bezem af."

Lily gaf eindelijk een klein lachje.

Later in de middag, zat Lily met de rest van het team in de kleedkamer. Aaron was voor hen aan het ijsberen, proberend om de juiste woorden te vinden. "Oké, team. Dit is de belangrijkste wedstrijd voor ons. We hebben de afgelopen jaren verloren, maar deze keer denk ik dat we het kunnen. We hebben nu een goede Zoeker." Hij grijnsde naar Lily. "En ik heb gehoord dat kleine Albus een beetje geschrokken is van het nieuws dat hij tegen zijn zusje moet. Aarzeling kan een voordeel voor ons zijn. Maar James Potter is de afgelopen dagen nogal aggresief geweest, dus de andere Jagers moeten goed opletten en voorzichtig zijn."

"Ja, sorry voor dat," grapte Lily. De anderen lachten.

Aaron grijnsde eindelijk. "Oké. Laten we naar buiten gaan."

Ze liepen het stadion binnen en gingen naar het midden. Het Griffoendor team was al buiten en was al aangekondigd.

"En in het Zwadderich team, aanvoerder Aaron Kwast, Adriaan Hork, en Scorpius Malfidus spelen als Jagers. Dante van Beest is terug als Wachter, net zoals Raven Beulsvreugd en Lars Kwast, die terug zijn als de Drijvers.

En de nieuwe populaire speler is hun Zoeker, Lily Potter. Het eerste meisje in het Zwadderich team sinds jaren." Marianne Marsman, een oudere Griffoendor, was de commentator.

De teams liepen naar het midden, waar Madam Hooch stond, met de ballenkrat aan haar voeten, en de Slurk in haar handen. De teams keken elkaar boos. Lily keek naar Albus, en Aaron had gelijk. Hij leek aarzelend.

"Ik wil een net spel," vertelde Madam Hooch. "Aanvoerders, schud handen."

Aaron en een stevige zesdejaar Griffoendor waarvan Lily zeker wist dat hij Caspus Plank heette, liepen naar voren en schudde stijfjes elkaars hand. Toen ze uit elkaar gingen, strekten ze allebei hun vingers.

"Klim op je bezems," zei Madam Hooch toen de aanvoerders weer bij hun team waren. Lily klom op die van haar en keek naar het Griffoendor team. Het grootste deel was familie van haar. James en Rose waren allebei Jagers, Lucy was de Wachter, Fred was een Drijver, en Albus was natuurlijk hun Zoeker.

Opeens gaf Madam Hooch een luide, schelle fluit, en ze stegen allemaal de lucht in. Toen werden de Beukers en de Snaai losgelaten, en de Slurk was in de lucht. Het spel was begonnen.

"En James Potter heeft de Slurk, en hij gaat richting de goals. Maar Aaron Kwast zit hem achterna," sprak Marianne.

Lily vloog boven de andere spelers. Albus had hetzelfde gedaan, maar ze bleven ver weg van elkaar. Lily's ogen dwaalden wel af en toe naar haar broer. Als hij de Snaai zag, zou Lily haar best doen om hem eerst te vangen. Maar na een paar minuten, merkte Lily dat hij ook naar haar keek, en toen ze zijn blik ving, keek hij snel weg.

"De score is tien-tien, en Zwadderich is in balbezit,' zei Marianne terwijl het spel verder ging. "Het is een ruw spel, dusver. Malfidus heeft de Slurk in het midden, maar Roos Wemel steelt de bal, maar oh! Er botst een Beuker tegen haar schouder, geschoten door Lars Kwast. Hork vangt de bal en schiet richting de Griffoendor goals. Hij komt daar, gooit de Slurk en … hij scoort," Marianne klonk niet al te blij. "Twintig-tien, Zwadderich in de leiding."

Opeens zag Lily een glinster goud in haar ooghoek, en Lily vloog er heen. Maar Albus had het ook gezien. Ze waren snel nek aan nek, en hadden allebei een hand uitgestrekt. Maar toen was James ineens voor ze, en ze botsten beide tegen hem aan. Albus wiebelde, en Lily viel bijna helemaal van haar bezem af. De Snaai was verdwenen.

"Je kan het beter dan haar, Al!" schreeuwde James terwijl hij wegvloog. Het Zwadderich team was aan het klagen, maar Madam Hooch noemde het geen overtreding, omdat ze allebei tegen hem aan waren gebotst. Lily was woedend. James was aan het klagen dat Scorpius vals speelde, maar dan doet hij dit? Albus knikte naar zijn broer, en gooide zijn schouder tegen die van Lily aan terwijl ze elkaar passeerde. Lily beet de drang om Jace's advies te nemen en hem aan te vallen tegen. Ze vlogen beide weer omhoog om verder te gaan met hun zoektocht.

"Na een korte onderbreking van James Potter," de Zwadderaars begonnen "vlasspeler" te roepen, "gaan we verder met het spel, en Rose Wemel is heeft balbezit."

Het spel ging nog anderhalf uur verder, en Lily en Albus hadden beiden geen enkel teken van de Snaai gezien. Het spel bleef de hele tijd ongeveer gelijk.

"Kwast scoort weer tien punten voor Zwadderich," zei Marianne nors. "Nu is de score honderdveertig tegen honderdtien, met Griffoendor in de leiding." Door deze worden leek ze op te vrolijken.

Lily begon zich zorgen te maken. Griffoendor kwam steeds hoger in de leiding, en Albus leek alerter te zijn. Ze begon aan de woorden van de anderen te denken. _"Duw hem gewoon van z'n bezem af." "Aarzeling kan een voordeel voor ons zijn." " … speel altijd vuil." _Opeens wist Lily hoe ze zeker kon zijn dat Albus de Snaai niet zou vangen, maar het zou een vuil tactiek zijn. Ze keek naar haar broer en dacht aan James's eerdere acties, en hoe Albus haar daarna had behandeld. Het boeide haar niets meer. Ze draaide om richting Albus en flitste door de lucht. Ze ging langs hem en ging daarna in een duik. Ze keek voorzichtig naar achter, en net zoals ze had gedacht, volgde Albus haar.

"En het lijkt erop dat Lily Potter de Snaai heeft gezien!" schreeuwde Marianne bijna. "Kom op, Albus!" Ze was niet de enige die schreeuwde. Het grootste deel van het publiek deed het ook. Sommige andere spelers waren hun posities vergeten, en de Zwadderich Jagers maakten drie goals totdat het Griffoendor team terug in het spel was. Ze stonden nu gelijk.

Lily kwam steeds dichterbij de grond, en Albus volgde haar nog steeds. Lily begon zenuwachtig te worden, maar ging verder. En toen ze minder dan een meter van de grond af was, ging ze in een hele scherpe bocht omhoog. Albus had minder geluk, en botste tegen de grond. Hij rolde van zijn bezem en slipte over het gras. Het publiek en de spelers snakte naar adem. De stemmen werden hysterisch toen Albus niet opstond. Lily negeerde het allemaal en vloog de lucht in.

"Albus Potter is uitgeschakeld door een vuile truc van de Zwadderich Zoeker," siste Marianne. Het Zwadderich team juichte van blijdschap terwijl Lily een rondje om hen heen vloog. Ze keek naar Scorpius, en hij had zijn beroemde grijns op zijn lippen.

"Goed gedaan," zei hij terwijl ze langs hem vloog.

Lily glimlachte terwijl ze boven de spelers steeg. Het spel ging weer verder, maar Lily keek terwijl Albus van het veld geleviteerd werd. Lily zuchtte terwijl ze lui rond het veld vloog. Er kwam geen nieuwe Zoeker, en Lily was niet verrast. In haar gedachten dacht ze dat ze hadden verwacht dat Albus het beste zou zijn. Ze hadden niet gedacht dat hij voor één van haar trucjes zou vallen. Dus nu had ze alle tijd die ze wou, en kon ze relaxen.

Terwijl het spel verder ging, zag Lily de Snaai drie of vier keer, maar ze ging er niet achterna. Ze bleef hoog in de lucht, en vermeed een paar Beukers. Soms kwam Lars Kwast omhoog om ze weg te slaan.

"Geweldig gedaan, Lily Luna," zei hij een keer.

Lily grijnsde. "Ik speel gewoon als een Griffoendor's Zwadderaar." Na de paar weken na haar en James's gevecht, had Lily geleerd wat een Griffoendor's Zwadderaar was. Simpel uitgelegd, was het gewoon als je je gedroeg zoals Griffoendor's dachten hoe een Zwadderaar was. Sluw, listig of 'vuil'. Het was een veelgebruikte term bij de oudere leerlingen.

Het spel was nu honderdveertig tegen honderdnegentig. In hun opwinding over Albus' val, had de rest van het Zwadderich team de Griffoendors ingemaakt. En Lily zag dat het Griffoendor team paniekerig leek nadat hun Zoeker buiten westen was.

Na wat een eeuwigheid leek, verliet Aaron eindelijk de andere Jagers en vloog naast Lily. "Hé, volgende keer dat je de Snaai ziet, ga er maar voor. We hebben dit te pakken," zei hij met een lach.

Lily lachte ook. "Oké. Ik krijg hem gemakkelijk."

Aaron lachte terwijl hij terug het spel in vloog. Lily ging nu echt naar de Snaai zoeken. Na een tijdje lachte ze weer. De Snaai vinden was veel lastiger als je het niet echt probeerde. Maar ze zag eindelijk een glinster goud boven de tribunes. Lily vertrok en ging er heen. Marianne zei niets, maar mensen hadden het gemerkt, en het Zwadderich team was luid aan het juichen. Lily volgde de Snaai terwijl het over de mensen zoemde, en het veld verliet. Lily strekte haar hand en snaaide het uit de lucht in haar bocht. Het gejuich van de Zwadderaars leek haar te oorverdovend.

"En Lily Potter vangt de Snaai. Het spel eindigt met Griffoendor met honderdveertig punten en Zwadderich met driehonderdveertig. Zwadderich wint," zei Marianne met een pruil in haar toon.

Lily landde op de grond, de Snaai nog steeds in haar hand. De rest van het team landde, en omringde haar meteen. Lars en Scorpius tilde haar op hun schouder. Lily grijnsde terwijl ze het Griffoendor team zag landen.

"Hé, Potter!" schreeuwde ze over het veld. Het publiek leek stiller te worden terwijl ze schreeuwde. James keek terug naar haar, zijn ogen vol boosheid. Lily grijnsde. "Bedankt dat je me hebt gefeliciteerd voor in het team komen. Ik had het niet kunnen doen zonder jouw zekerheid!" zei ze luid.

Het Zwadderich team en publiek barstte in lachen uit. Scorpius en Lars lieten haar bijna vallen omdat ze zo hard lachten. James keek haar woedend aan, en moest naar de kleedkamer geleid worden door Fred.

De twee jongens tilden Lily naar de kleedkamer, maar zette haar neer zodat ze zich kon omkleden. Lily voelde alsof ze veel adrenaline had terwijl ze dat deed. Ze had zich nog nooit zo melig gevoeld in haar leven. Dat spel winnen was verfrissend geweest! Ze verliet de kleedkamer en zag dat Scorpius op haar wachtte met een grijns.

"Dat was briljant spel," zei hij.

Lily lachte. "Ja, dat dacht ik ook. Maar ik wist niet zeker of Potter dom genoeg zou zijn om mij te volgen."

Scorpius grinnikte. "Ik weet niet zeker of ik ooit zoiets bevredigends als hem op de grond vallen heb gezien. Ga je hem bezoeken?" spotte hij.

Lily grijnsde. "Als het gewonde katje wil dat ik op bezoek kom, dan vraagt hij wel om mij."

Scorpius lachte om de naam voor Albus. Snel werden ze gevonden door Jace, Lola en Lana.

"Dat was geniaal spel!" juichte Jace.

"En natuurlijk geven ze een feest in de leerlingenkamer," vertelde Lana ze.

"Waar wachten we dan op?" zei Scorpius met een grijns.

De volgende dag was Lily uitgeput. Het feest was leuk, maar Lily bracht een heleboel tijd door met andere Zwadderaars die haar wouden feliciteren omdat ze de Snaai had gevangen, en het meeste, voor Albus buiten westen krijgen. Lily had het geaccepteerd, maar ze ging pas laat naar bed, en ze deed haar best om niet tijdens het ontbijt in slaap te vallen.

De volgende paar weken, vergezelde een oudere Zwadderaar Lily altijf in de hallen. De Griffoendors konden slecht tegen hun verlies, en ze richtte het grootste deel van hun boosheid en bezweringen af op Lily. Zelfs James had haar vlak voor één van haar lessen geconfronteerd. Hij zei niets, maar hij was dreigend voor haar gaan staan en keek boos. Na een tijdje liep hij weg. Lily verwachtte een leerkracht te zien, iets om uit te leggen waarom hij ineens wegliep, maar er was niemand anders.

Albus verliet de Ziekenhuis Vleugel twee dagen na de wedstrijd. Lily had niet met hem gepraat, maar de rumoren hadden haar bereikt, en ze kreeg te horen dat hij woedend was. Blijkbaar had hij het geformuleerd als: "ze was gewoon een doodnormale vieze slang." Lily had gelachen toen Lars Kwast haar dit vertelde.

De leerkrachten bleken het heerlijk te vinden om extra huiswerk voor de vakantie op te geven, terwijl ze de vakantie nodig hadden. Maar Lily wou bijna helemaal niet naar huis gaan. Ze wist niet zeker of het het waard was om naar huis te gaan, want ze wist dat ze haar broers bijna elke dag zou moeten zien, en dat er daardoor problemen zouden komen. Maar toen Professor Lubbermans langskwam met het aanmeld blad voor degene die bleven, gaf Lily het blad meteen door.

"Zo, Lily Loena," vroeg Scorpius op een dag bij het ontbijt, "wat doet jouw familie met Kerst?"

"Nou, we gaan allemaal naar mijn grootouder's huis op Kerstavond, we blijven daar slapen, en we vieren Kerstdag daar ook," legde Lily uit. "Het is altijd heel druk, omdat er soms ook anderen komen."

"Zoals?" spoorde hij aan.

"De Scamanders komen heel vaak. De Filisters zijn ook een paar keer gekomen, en Karel Thomas en zijn ouders," zei ze. "En er zijn al heel veel van ons, dus als er nog meer zijn, dan wordt alles heel hectisch." ze keek naar hem. "Wat doet jouw familie?"

"Nou, op Kerstochtend, wordt ik wakker en ik maak cadeautjes open met mijn ouders en grootouders, en dan komen mijn tante, oom, en neefjes en nichtjes. Dan openen we daar nog meer cadeautjes, en we hebben die avond een groot formeel diner. Een beetje saai, eigenlijk." peinsde Scorpius.

"Je kan tenminste rondhangen met je neefjes en nichtjes," zei Lily. "Of zijn ze jonger?"

"Jonger, maar Teun is maar een jaar jonger, dus ik praat het meest met hem," vertelde Scorpius.

Lily beet op haar lip in gedachten. "Wacht, Teun Zabini?"

Scorpius grijnsde. "Ja, dat is mijn neef. Hij heeft drie jongere zusjes en broertjes, maar ze zijn heel klein."

"Je hebt tenminste één iemand," antwoordde Lily.

"Nou, er komen meer," vertelde Scorpius. "Het zijn niet alleen de Malfidussen en Zabini's die samen een diner hebben."

"Wat bedoel je?" vroeg Lily.

"Nou, de Kwasten komen, en ook de Horks, de Arduins, en de Van Beesten," zei Scorpius terwijl hij ze telde op zijn vingers. "Dus het diner wordt best wel vol, maar verder is het stil."

"Nou, het zijn tenminste niet allemaal familieverwanten van je. Ik moet twee dagen met ze omgaan, en ze daarna nog steeds zien," herinnerde Lily hem.

Scorpius gaf haar een nep medelijdende blik. "Ik hoop dat je het in de leeuwenkuil overleefd."

Lily gaf een neppe rilling. "Ik hoop dat leeuwen geen slangen eten."

De treinrit terug naar King's Cross was veel leuker dan de rit naar Zweinstein, het grootste deel omdat ze haar broers niet aan hoefde te horen over afdelingen en Zweinsveld. Inplaats daarvan zat ze in een coupé met Lola en Jace, en met mega grote hoop snoep in het midden.

"Eindelijk, een lange vakantie zonder huiswerk!" kreunde Jace terwijl hij zich uitrekte over zijn plaats. Hij zat tegenover de meisjes, en had zijn benen uitgestrekt over het hele bankje.

De meisjes giechelde. Lily zuchtte terwijl ze een Chocolade Kikker pakte. Ze nam een hap, maar uit gewoonte, keek ze naar de kaart. Ze was geen verzamelaar, maar Hugo wel, en ze gaf altijd de kaarten aan hem. Wat ging ze nu met Falco Aesalon doen? Kon ze zichzelf forceren om hem aan Hugo te geven? Ze dacht dat hij het sowieso niet zou aannemen. Hij was razend geweest na de Zwerkbalwedstrijd.

"Ga je die kaart houden?" vroeg Lola.

Lily trok een wenkbrauw op. "Verzamel jij ze?"

Lola lachte. "Nee, maar een paar van mijn broetjes wel. Ik vind het leuk om ze te zien dicussiëren over wie de kaart krijgt. Soms worden het zelfs gevechten." Ze rolde haar ogen.

Lily lachte, maar ze hield de kaart. "Eigenlijk, denk ik dat ik deze ga houden."

Lola haalde alleen maar haar schouders op terwijl ze haar eigen Chocolade Kikker opende. Lily schoof de kaart in haar zak.

Toen ze bij King's Cross waren, gaf Lola Lily een dikke knuffel. "Je moet me echt schrijven. Ik denk niet dat ik kan omgaan met de feit dat ik mijn broertjes weer te zien krijg. Ik zal je hulp nodig hebben," zei ze.

Lily lachte terwijl ze zich wegtrok van de knuffel. "Hetzelfde bij mij."

Lola keek naar Jace, en haar gezicht werd strakker. "Vrolijk kerstfeest, grote oren," plaagde ze.

Lily rolde haar ogen, maar Jace grijnsde. "En jij ook, vieze." Toen draaide hij om naar Lily en gaf haar een vlugge knuffel. "Ik ga jouw huis waarschijnlijk overspoelen met brieven. Als enig kind, vind ik het snel heel saai."

Lily glimlachte. "Maak je geen zorgen, ik gooi er gewoon een paar in de kachel," plaagde ze.

Jace grijnsde. "Zolang je er maar één terug schrijft. Doei, jullie twee." En met een knik, draaide hij om en liep weg.

Lily keek naar Lola. "Misschien mag je wel eens komen logeren van mijn ouders. Vrolijk Kerstfeest."

"Opschieten, Lola!" Schreeuwde Lola's zus achter hen.

Lola negeerde haar. "Jij ook, Lily. Dag."

"Dag." Lily keek terwijl Lola wegliep naar haar oudere zus. Lily zuchtte en liep door de menigte en zocht haar familie. Al snel werd het niet zo lastig om haar oom Ron's rode haar boven de menigte uit te zien steken. Maar voordat ze daar kon komen, had iemand haar bij haar pools gegrepen. Lily draaide om om het knappe gezicht van Scorpius Malfidus te zien. Op zijn lippen was de gewoonlijke grijns.

"Blij dat ik je gepakt heb, Lily Loena," zei het in een geamuseerde stem.

Lily rolde haar ogen. "Inderdaad gepakt, ja." Hij liet haar los, en ze begon te lopen, maar Scorpius liep met haar mee. "Dus wat wil je?" vroeg ze.

"Ik wou je gewoon een vrolijk Kerstfeest wensen, en vragen wat voor een cadeautje je wilt? Ik heb geen idee wat ik voor je moet kopen," antwoordde Scorpius.

Snel kwam Lily's familie in zicht, dus Lily stopte met lopen. Ze wou een gevecht vermijden. Scorpius stopte ook, en ze wist dat hij haar familie ook had gezien.

"Wat vind je ervan als je niets voor me koopt," stelde Lily voor. "Het is niet nodig."

Scorpius zwaaide dat idee weg. "Ik denk dat ik je gewoon moet verassen. Vrolijk Kerstfeest," zei hij tegen haar. En toen, waarschijnlijk om haar broers te irriteren, trok Scorpius Malfidus haar in een knuffel. Lily voelde haar wangen warm worden, en ze knuffelde hem terug. Toen hij wegtrok, merkte Lily dat zijn wangen ook roze waren. Hij gaf haar een klein doosje.

"Vrolijk Kerstfeest, Lily Loena," zei hij weer.

Lily glimlachte. "Vrolijk Kerstfeest, Scorpius," mompelde ze.

Met één laatste grijns, draaide Scorpius zich om en liep weg. Lily keek hem na totdat hij verloren was in de menigte, en toen keek ze terug naar het doosje. Ze draaide hem om en las het etiket. 'Gekristalliseerde Ananas.' Hoe had hij geweten dat ze dat lekker vond? Maar ze grijnsde alleen maar en schudde haar hoofd. Ze stopte het kleine doosje in haar jaszak. Het stak een beetje uit, maar het viel niet terwijl ze weer naar haar familie liep.

"Zo te zien heeft Lily een vriendje," spotte Hugo, zijn wenkbrauw gefronst.

"Helemaal niet!" gromde James.

Lily negeerde hem, maar keek naar Hugo. "Maak je geen zorgen, Hugo. Ik weet zeker dat jij er op een dag ook wel een krijgt."

Ze hoorde een paar giechels, en Hugo's oren werden knalrood. Hij opende zijn mond om te reageren, maar werd gestopt door zijn moeder.

"Kinderen, genoeg," zei Hermelien, en ze legde een hand op Hugo's schouder. Hij keek alsof er honderd kilo op hem was geplaatst, en hield zijn mond dicht.

"Trouwens, Lily heeft helemaal geen vriendje," mopperde Harry.

Lily hield haar glimlach in. "Natuurlijk, Pap. Ik ben nog maar elf, en niemand heeft zoveel geluk."

"Alles zou zomaar kunnen bij een Zwadderaar, Pap," siste Albus kalmpjes.

Deze keer moest Lily haar pijn samen met boosheid inhouden.

Lily was de hele rit terug gespannen, en toen ze het huis binnenkwam bracht ze haar spullen naar haar kamer en bleef daar. Na alles wat Albus had gezegd, wou Lily haar broers helemaal niet zien.

En ze bleef bijna twee dagen in haar kamer, ze ging alleen maar weg voor de toilet. Knijster bracht haar maaltijden, en nam ze ook mee terug. Lily schreef naar de anderen, en ze zei even hoe het met haar was. De enige persoon die haar opzocht was Teddy. Hij sprak nooit over de anderen, of over haar afdeling. Hij vroeg over haar lessen en vrienden. Lily vertelde hem alles, en ze was blij dat ze iemand in de familie had om mee te praten. Er was iemand in haar familie die ze nog kon vertrouwen.

"Je moet me vaker schrijven," zei hij tegen haar op de tweede dag.

Lily besloot om hem te plagen. "En waarom?"

Teddy glimlachte. "Dan hoef je niet alles op te sluiten, en jezelf hier op te sluiten, totdat je uitbarst," antwoordde hij.

Lily rolde haar ogen. "Ik ga niet uitbarsten."

Maar Teddy haalde gewoon zijn schouders op. "Ik maak me zorgen." Zijn toon liet Lily weten dat zijn woorden een leugen waren. Hij maakte zich geen zorgen. Het was de rest. Haar ouders, tantens en ooms, grootouders, en waarschijnlijk Victoire. Teddy maakte zich nooit zorgen over haar. Hij wist dat ze overal met hem over zou praten.

Hij zei er niets anders over. Hij veranderde het onderwerp naar Zwerkbal, maar excuseerde zichzelf daarna al snel.

Op de derde dag terug, verliet Lily eindelijk haar kamer. Ze wou gewoon doen alsof er niets was gebeurt, en dat ze de afgelopen 48 uur helemaal niet in haar kamer had gezeten. Maar toen ze beneden kwam voor de lunch, viel haar moeder haar meteen aan. Ze probeerde Lily aan het praten te krijgen, maar dat wou Lily niet. Ze dacht niet dat haar moeder het zou begrijpen.

Haar vader kwam een uur na de lunch thuis, en was blij om zijn dochter uit haar kamer te zien. Hij probeerde ook om overal met haar over te praten, maar Lily bleef stil.

Bij het avondeten, besloot Lily eindelijk om iets te zeggen.

"Mam, Pap," adresseerde ze.

"Ja?" vroeg Harry.

Lily beet op haar lip, maar negeerde haar zenuwen. "Ik heb de afgelopen twee dagen met een vriendin van me geschreven," begon ze. "Haar naam is Lola Pieters. Ik vroeg me af of ze een paar dagen zou mogen komen logeren?"

Lily merkte dat haar broers chagrijnig keken door het idee, maar haar ouders glimlachte allebei. "Daar heb ik geen problemen mee," zei Harry met een glimlach.

De volgende dag, wachtte Lily in de huiskamer op Lola. Haar broers waren er ook, maar ze zagen er naargeestig uit. Ze zeiden niets tegen haar. Toen er eindelijk geklopt werd, haastte Lily zich naar de deur. Toen ze hem opende, zag ze Lola daar staan met een tas, en haar wangen waren roze.

"Mijn vader verschijnselde me een paar straten hiervandaan," vertelde ze. "Hij liep terug nadat we het huis hadden gevonden."

Lily grijnsde en schudde haar hoofd. "Nou, kom mee naar de keuken. Mijn moeder wil je ontmoeten."

Lily leidde haar naar de keuken en stelde Lola voor, maar toen gingen beide meisjes snel naar haar kamer.

"Dus hoe waren de laatste paar dagen voor jou?" vroeg Lola.

Lily zuchtte. "Mijn broers negeren me, en mijn ouders maken zich zorgen. Het was geweldig!" spotte ze.

Beide meisjes lachten. "Mijn kleine broertjes en zusjes hebben me niet alleen gelaten. Ze vragen steeds vanalles over Zweinstein. Vooral Jonatan," klaagde Lola.

"Waarom vraagt hij zoveel?" Vroeg Lily nieuwsgierig.

Lola twijfelde. "Tja, … hij wil ook heel graag naar Zweinstein."

Lily was niet verrast. Zij was zelf ook zo geweest. Maar ze snapte niet waarom Lola zo onzeker was over het onderwerp. Maar ze wou geen ongemakkelijke sfeer brengen. "Dus hoeveel zussen en broers heb je?"

"Tien."

"Serieus?" zei Lily met verbazing. Haar eigen oma had maar zeven kinderen.

Lola knikte grimmig. "Ja, zeven jongens en vier meisjes als ik mezelf meereken. Het is een enorme rommel thuis."

"Dat kan ik me voorstellen," zei Lily. "Deze plek is al een rommel met maar twee jongens!"

"Nou, mijn moeder zei dat ze een grote familie wou sinds ze enig kind was. Ik heb helemaal geen neefjes of nichten, dus alle broers en zussen vervangen ze, denk ik."

"Nou, ik heb negen neven en nichten, denk ik," zei Lily terwijl ze probeerde te tellen in haar hoofd. "Dus ik denk dat er dertien van ons zijn, als je Teddy meerekent, natuurlijk."

"Heb je ooit ook gewenst dat je enig kind was?"

Lily zuchtte weer. "Nooit, tot een tijdje geleden."


	5. Hoofdstuk 5

**Hier is het volgende hoofdstuk. Op 15 juli ga ik 5 weken naar Amerika, dus misschien wordt dit de laatste update voor een tijdje. Ik zal proberen om ook nog hoofdstuk 6 af te hebben voordat ik ga, maar ik beloof niks.**

**Ik ben niet de eigenaar van Harry Potter.**

Zwadderich's Potter

Hoofdstuk Vijf: Familie Advies

Tot nu toe was het logeren van Lola het leukste deel van Lily's Kerstvakantie, en ze was teleurgesteld dat Lola weg moest gaan op de dag voor Kerstavond. Lola had naar haar ouders geschreven, vragend of ze bij de Potters Kerstmis kon vieren, maar zoals Lola treurig had gezegd, "ze denken dat het beter is dat ik met familie ben."

Dus toen Lily Lola zag vertrekken met haar vader, wou ze graag naar haar kamer rennen en verstoppen totdat de vakantie voorbij was. Ze wou niet alleen met haar broers zijn. Toen Lola er was, werden ze door hun moeder geforceerd om absoluut aardig te zijn, maar nu ze weg was, voelde Lily zich als een prooi dat elk moment gepakt kon worden door een roofdier. Ze ontdekte al snel dat ze gelijk had.

Toen ze door de woonkamer liep, op weg naar de trap, was James aan het bladeren in een blad op de bank. Hij zag haar, en keek haar spottend aan. "Wat nu, Lil? Ga je ons huis vervuilen door Malfidus uit te nodigen?"

Lily negeerde zijn opmerking, en liep door naar de trap. Ze kwam tot de hal zonder nog een opmerking te horen, maar terwijl Albus langs haar liep knalde hij zijn schouder tegen die van haar, waardoor ze struikelde. Lily negeerde de drang om hem aan te vallen, en liep verder naar haar kamer. Toen ze in haar kamer was, kon ze het niet helpen om de deur uit boosheid keihard dicht te slaan.

De volgende dagen voor Kerstavond zaten vol met spanning voor de drie kinderen. Bij elk avondeten at Lily snel en excuseerde zichzelf terwijl de rest van de familie nog niet eens op de helft waren met hun eigen borden. Toen haar ouders haar aan het praten wouden krijgen, bleef Lily stil en vermeed beleefd het onderwerp. Ze wou het niet discussieren met ze. Ze zouden niet snappen hoe het was om buitengesloten in de familie te zijn.

Toen Kerstavond kwam, pakte Lily een tas met genoeg dingen zodat ze de twee dagen met haar familie bij haar opa en oma's huis zou overleven. Diep van binnen, zag ze tegen de nachten op. De kinderen sliepen allemaal samen beneden op de vloer, terwijl er één iemand de bank kreeg, en één iemand de stoel. Meestal was er een soort wedstrijd over wie er wat kreeg. Lily was van plan om gewoon op de vloer te gaan slapen. Ze wou geen gevechten beginnen.

Toen er iemand op de deur klopte, bleef Lily bijna stil. Maar inplaats daarvan nodigde ze diegene uit om naar binnen te komen. Haar moeder stapte in haar kamer, en deed de deur achter zichzelf dicht.

"Ben je bijna klaar, lieverd?" vroeg Ginny. Ze bewoog om aan het uiteinde van Lily's bed te gaan zitten, kijkend terwijl Lily meer dingen in haar tas deed.

"Ongeveer wel. Ik heb al m'n kleren, en een paar dingen om mezelf te vermaken," zei Lily vluchtig.

"Vermaken? Daarom brengen we je broers toch?" grapte Ginny. "Je hebt nooit eerder iets mee hoeven nemen, jij en Hugo vinden altijd wel iets te doen, of jij en James plagen je broer."

Lily zuchtte. Dit was de eerste hint dat haar moeder haar aan het praten wou krijgen. Dus Lily haalde haar schouders op.

"Het is een beetje veranderd dit jaar. Ik denk dat ik me ga vervelen."

Ginny knikte. "Zo, ik heb gehoord dat je bevriend bent geraakt met de Malfidus jongen. Hoe heet hij?"

Lily keek naar haar moeder, die aan het grijnzen was. "Scorpius. En ja, hij is een vriend. We hebben elkaar leren kennen, sinds we in dezelfde afdeling zijn en in het Zwerkbal team."

"Kan ik hem ooit ontmoeten?" vroeg haar moeder.

Lily keek haar spottend aan. "Nee, behalve als je Pap een hartaanval wil geven. Je weet hoe hij is, en James en Albus haten Zwadderaars."

"Niet allemaal, weet ik." protesteerde Ginny.

"Ik heb er nog nooit een ontmoet die ze aardig vinden," mompelde Lily.

"Ik denk dat ik er nu naar een kijk," zei Ginny.

Lily rolde haar ogen. "Mam, heb je niet …" Lily pauzeerde, en ging niet verder. Ze wou zichzelf schoppen. Ze was bijna begonnen met praten. Ze keek dof naar haar moeder. "Haha. Ik was er bijna ingetrapt."

"Dus waarom stop je?" vroeg Ginny lichtjes. Maar haar ogen waren serieus terwijl ze naar haar dochter keek. "Wat is er met je aan de hand, Lily?"

Lily zuchtte gefrustreerd. "Er is niets mis met mij!" Ze gooide nog een boek in haar tas. "Het zijn de anderen. Toen ik een Zwadderaar werd, is het alsof alles anders is! Ze zijn zowat allemaal veranderd, alleen maar omdat ik een Zwadderaar ben! James en Albus kunnen me niet aanzien, en Hugo en ik schreeuwen en vervloeken elkaar altijd. De anderen praten niet eens met me!" dreef ze door. Toen ze klaar was, en Lily haatte het om het toe te geven, maar ze voelde zich stukken beter. Alsof er een zwaar gewicht van haar af was gevallen.

"Ze moeten er nog aan wennen. En van wat ik heb gehoord, heb jij ook een paar pijnlijke dingen gezegd. Ik denk dat beide kanten gelijk zijn," zei Ginny.

Lily blaasde haar adem uit. "Zij zijn begonnen, dus zij kunnen het afmaken," mopperde ze. Daarna hield ze haar mond dicht.

Haar moeder glimlachte zachtjes. "Kom naar beneden wanneer je klaar bent, schatje. We vertrekken zo." Ginny kuste haar dochters voorhoofd, en verliet de kamer. De deur ging achter haar dicht.

Lily ademde diep terwijl ze haar tas dichtritste. Van binnen wist ze niet zeker of ze nu al met de familie wou zijn. Ze wist niet precies wat de anderen dachten, wat Roos, of Lucy, of Molly, of Domenique dacht. Lily kauwde met zorgen op haar onderlip. Om eerlijk te zijn, ontweek ze Roos. Roos ging altijd om met Albus, en Lily wou niets beginnen.

Maar snel kon Lily niet meer doen alsof ze aan het pakken was, dus ze nam haar tas mee naar beneden, en ging op de bank zitten. Haar broers waren er ook, maar ze bleven aan de andere kant van de kamer en ze negeerde elkaar.

"Zijn jullie klaar?" vroeg Harry met een glimlach terwijl hij en Ginny naar binnen liepen. Hij leek de spanning in de lucht tussen de kinderen te merken, maar het te negeren. Hij maakte de beslissing om met zijn dochter te gaan praten.

"Ja," mompelde de drie kinderen.

"Gaan we met Brandstof?" vroeg James.

"Jep, het is iets comfortabeler," merkte Harry op.

"Mag ik eerst?" vroeg Lily aan haar vader.

Harry glimlachte, en verwarde haar haar. "Ga je gang, prinses."

Lily glimlachte, blij dat er nog iets hetzelfde was. Ze stond op en bracht haar tas naar de haard. Ze pakte een beetje brandstof en ging in de haard staan. "Het Nest!" Ze gooide het brandstof, en toen draaide ze.

Toen ze bij haar grootouders' haard was, viel ze er haast uit en ze struikelde bijna over haar eigen voeten terwijl haar hoofd een beetje draaide. Maar twee handen vingen haar schouders.

"Voorzichtig, kleine Lily." Lily keek en zag dat haar oom George degene was die haar had gevangen.

Lily kuchte en ging rechtop staan. "Dankje," mompelde ze, en haar wangen werden roze.

George lachte. "Geen probleem. Zo, kleine Lily is een Zwadderaar? Hoe gaat dat?"

Lily's wangen koelde niet, en ze voelde zichzelf zenuwachtig worden. "Ja. Het gaat eigenlijk heel goed. Ik vind het leuk."

Zoals verwacht, lachte George, maar Lily wachte totdat hij iets zei. "Nou, ik ben blij om dat te horen. Ik zou verdrietig zijn als je treurig was."

Lily trok een wenkbrauw op. "Je gaat niet stom doen omdat ik een Zwadderaar ben?" Van de verhalen die ze zelf van haar oom had gehoord, had hij Zwadderaars tijdens zijn schooltijd ook niet leuk gevonden.

George glimlachte. "Nee, want dan zou ik stom doen over jou." Hij lachte weer om Lily's verraste blik. Dan, zoals haar vader eerder had gedaan, verwarde hij haar haren. "We kunnen niet allemaal Griffoendors zijn, kleine Lily." Toen liep hij naar haar moeder die net was gearriveerd, en gaf haar een knuffel.

Lily keek naar haar oom's rug, maar zette haar tas toen in de hoek neer. Sommige andere kinderen waren er blijkbaar al, want er waren al best veel tassen. Ze liet haar eigen tas vallen, en ging toen naar de keuken. Haar oma was daar de enige, waar Lily blij om was.

"Hallo, Oma," groette Lily met een voorlopige glimlach.

Oma Wemel draaide om en lachte breed naar haar jongste kleinkind. Toen trok ze haar in een strakke knuffel. "Oh, Lily! Wat fijn dat je terug bent!" Ze liet haar los, en er kwam weer lucht in Lily's longen. "Vind je het leuk op Zweinstein?"

Lily haalde haar schouders op terwijl haar oma terug naar het aanrecht liep. "Het is eigenlijk best leuk. Ik heb een heleboel vrienden."

"Dat is geweldig! Ik hoorde ook dat je in het Zwerkbalteam zit. Jou vader is er niet over opgehouden sinds hij het heeft gehoord. Hij is zo trots," merkte Molly op.

Lily bloosde, en ze kon het niet helpen om te glimlachen. Hij was trots op haar? "Ja, dat is zo. We hebben de wedstrijd tegen Griffoendor vorige maand gewonnen," vertelde ze.

"Je bent een Zoeker, of niet? Dat is leuk, dan," feliciteerde haar oma. Lily lachte bijna. Ze wist dat haar oma geen grote fan was van Zwerkbal, en ze wist er niet zoveel over, ook al had het grootste deel van haar kinderen het spel gespeeld.

"Waar is opa?" vroeg Lily.

"Hij is buiten in de schuur," zei Molly met een glimlach terwijl ze haar ogen rolde. "Hij is aan het spelen met z'n Dreuzel constructies."

Lily glimlachte, en liep naar de achterdeur. "Dan denk ik dat ik naar hem toe ga om hoi te zeggen."

"Hij zal blij zijn om je te zien, liefje," zei Molly.

Lily glimlachte terwijl ze buiten in de kou liep. Ze trapte haastig door de sneeuw, op weg naar haar opa's schuur. Lily hield van haar opa, en ze hadden een geweldige relatie. Lily kon haar opa overal mee vertrouwen, waar Lily echt van hield. Ze hield er ook van om met hem te zitten en met zijn Dreuzelspullen te spelen.

Lily duwde de deur van de schuur open, en zag dat haar opa knielend op de vloer zat, terwijl hij zat aan iets onder een deken.

"Hey, Opa," groette Lily.

Arthur draaide zijn hoofd om, en er kwam een grote glimlach op zijn gezicht. "Lily! Wat leuk om je te zien!" Hij stond op, veegde zijn handen af aan zijn broek, waar al meerdere vlekken op zaten. Zijn handen waren nog steeds zwart, maar Lily knuffelde hem alsnog. Van iedereen, had Lily hem het meest gemist.

"Hoe gaat het, Opa?" Vroeg Lily terwijl ze zichzelf uit de knuffel trok.

Arthur glimlachte naar zijn kleindochter. "Het gaat goed, Lily. Ik ben even iets aan het maken." Met die woorden, liep hij weer naar de hoop onder de deken.

"Wat is het?" Vroeg Lily.

Arthur had een ondeugende glimlach, en pakte zijn toverstok. Hij gaf het een zwaai, en de garage deur ging dicht. Lily hoorde de deur op slot gaan. Toen pakte hij de rand van de deken, en hij slingerde de deken weg. Onder de deken zat iets wat Lily vaag herkende als een Dreuzelvoertuig … iets dat een fiets heette?

"Is dat een fiets?" Vroeg Lily.

Arthur glimlachte terwijl hij weer knielde. "Het heet een motor. Het is een soort volwassen versie van een fiets."

"Waar heb je hem vandaan?" mompelde Lily. Ze liep er heen en legde haar hand op een deel van het metaal. Het ding leek een beetje kwetsbaar, maar Lily waardeerde het.

"Hij is van je vader. Hij heeft het gekregen van zijn peetvader, maar het heeft niet meer gewerkt sinds je vader zeventien werd. Ik heb jaren geprobeerd om het te repareren, maar geen succes. Dus nu probeer ik het op de Dreuzelmanier, en kijken of het verschil maakt," legde Arthur uit.

Lily knielde naast hem. "Mag ik helpen?" vroeg ze.

Arthur glimlachte. "Ik zou de jas uitdoen, en onthoud dat je vies gaat worden."

Lily haalde haar schouders op en deed haar jas uit. "Het is goed. Wat moet ik doen?"

Arthur hielp haar met werken, hij gaf voorzichtige en uitgebreide instructies. Lily deed wat hij zei, en merkte al snel hoe het moest. Ze kon al snel een paar dingen zonder instructies doen. Ze spraken heel soms over dingen die niets te maken hadden met de fiets, maar daardoor scheen Arthur te merken waarom ze zo stil was.

"Zo, wat vind je ervan om een Zwadderaar te zijn?" vroeg hij toen hij eindelijk over school begon.

Lily gaf een stille slik terwijl ze hem het Dreuzelgereedschap gaf. "Eigenlijk vind ik het leuk. Het is geweldig, en ik ben blij dat ik er ben gesorteerd," zei ze zonder enige zwaktes te laten zien.

Arthur lachte zachtjes. "Ik ben blij om dat te horen. Maar wat is er dan mis?"

Lily deed alsof ze het niet snapte. "Wat bedoel je?"

"Probeer het niet eens, Lily Loena," beripste hij. "Ik weet dat er iets mis is. Wat is het?"

Lily voelde zich ongemakkelijk. "Alles is veranderd," mompelde ze. "Nou, het is niet dat _alles _is veranderd, maar dat _iedereen_ is veranderd. Het was de eerste dag, en opeens was ik een vieze slang. Alsof iedere Zwadderaar een dooddoener is, of dat hun ouders dat waren. Ze denken dat ik ben veranderd, maar ik voel me niet echt anders," zei ze.

Arthur bromde in gedachten. "Nou, dat is een probleem. En om eerlijk te zijn, heb ik verhalen over je gehoord. Over je ruzie met je broers, met Hugo, en ik heb gehoord hoe je Albus buiten westen hebt gekregen tijdens jullie Zwerkbalwedstrijd."

"Dat ben ik niet begonnen!" Verdedigde Lily. "James en Albus hadden een vooroordeel over mijn afdeling voordat we zelfs hadden gepraat, en Hugo was het met hen eens! En James en Albus speelden vals voordat ik het deed!"

Arthur hield een hand omhoog in verdediging. "Ik geef jou niet de schuld. Ik weet alleen ongeveer wat er is gebeurd, maar niet de details eromheen."

Lily zuchtte, ze voelde zich slecht omdat ze zichzelf zo snel had laten opwinden. De laatste tijd leek ze steeds verdedigender te worden. Ze pakte een stuk gereedschap, en ging verder met de fiets. "James zei dat hij geen zusje had," gaf ze stilletjes toe.

Vanuit haar ooghoek kon ze haar opa naar haar zien kijken. "Zei hij dat?" vroeg hij.

Lily slikte. "Ja. We hadden ruzie op zijn verjaardag, en hij zei dat hij geen zusje had. Sindsdien hebben we elkaars namen niet meer gezegd. En Albus is het er blijkbaar mee eens." Lily pauzeerde, omdat er tranen in haar ogen stonden. Ze wou niet huilen. "Ik weet dat ik boos op hem was. Heel boos, maar … ik zou nooit ontkennen dat James mijn broer was. Ik dacht dat hij dat ook nooit zou doen, maar … blijkbaar had ik het fout," mompelde ze.

Deze keer, gaf hij een diepe zucht. "Weet je, Lily, jaren geleden, maakten je moeder en ooms ook zoiets mee. Percy begon te ontkennen dat hij een Wemel was, en de rest ontkende dat hij hun broer was. Ze waren ontzettend boos. En weet je waarom?"

Lily stopte met werken en keek hem aan. Hij keek ook naar haar. Lily schudde haar hoofd. Ze had dit verhaal nog nooit eerder gehoord. "Nee. Waarom?"

"Ze voelden zich verraden. Rond die tijd was het ministerie bijna een vijand voor ons, en hij was het met ze eens. Ze voelden zich alsof hij ze had verraden. Hij kwam niet thuis met Kerst, en toen ik mijn ongeluk had, kwam hij ook niet. We zeiden zelfs op ons werk niets tegen elkaar. Ik weet hoe je je voelt," zei hij.

Lily voelde de tranen in haar ogen weggaan. "Wat deed je?" vroeg ze.

Hij zuchtte weer. "Helaas was er niets wat ik kon doen. Niets hielp. En ik weet niet zeker of er iets is wat jij kunt doen. Jullie drie zijn allemaal erg eigenwijs. En ik verdedig James nu niet, maar voor hem, zijn Zwadderaars de vijand, en zijn baby zusje hoort er nu niet alleen bij, maar ze staat ook aan hun kant. Hoe kan hij zich anders voelen?"

"Ik snap het gewoon niet!" zei Lily fel. "Ik bedoel, ik heb er niet voor gekozen om een Zwadderaar te zijn, maar zo ben ik nou eenmaal! En ik ga om met de Zwadderaars, en ik heb geen enkele reden gevonden om ze te haten! James vind ze gewoon stom door het verleden!"

Arthur haalde zijn schouders op terwijl hij zijn handen afveegde en een nieuw stuk gereedschap pakte. "Dat is misschien waar. James is erg trouw, zo trouw dat hij wraakzucht heeft voor iets dat gebeurde voordat er zelfs over hem werd gedacht. Maar kijk er eens naar op zijn manier. Als James beste vrienden werd met iemand die jij haatte, die hij eerst ook haatte, hoe zou jij je dan voelen?"

Lily gaf daar geen antwoord op. Ze wou zeggen dat ze het zou accepteren, en na alles dat was gebeurd, zou dat misschien ook zo zijn. Maar als ze niet door iedereen buitengesloten zou worden, zou ze zich er dan verraden door voelen? Zou ze haar eigen broer voor zoiets kunnen haten?

Toen Lily en haar opa de schuur verlieten, zou ze zeggen dat ze inderdaad vies was. Haar handen waren bijna helemaal zwart, en er zaten overal vlekken op haar spijkerbroek en shirt. En toen ze de keuken binnenliep, concludeerde Lily dat de rest van de familie al was aangekomen omdat al haar tantes en ooms in de keuken zaten. Ze vroeg zich af hoe lang ze in de schuur was geweest.

"Wat is er met je handen?" vroeg Hermelien toen ze haar nicht zag.

Lily grijnsde schaapachtig. "Ik was opa aan het helpen."

"En ze deed het schittered," complimeteerde Arthur.

Molly rolde haar ogen. "Nou, ga je handen dan maar wassen. En doe andere kleren aan," commandeerde ze.

Lily hield een lach in. "Oké, dat zal ik doen." Ze verliet de keuken en liep de woonkamer in. De enige persoon daar was Molly, en ze was aan het lezen. Lily wou haar niet storen, dus ze sprak niet. Ze pakte bijna haar tas, maar ze zag haar handen weer en veronderstelde dat de tas pakken geen goed idee zou zijn. Dus ze liep naar de trap en ging naar de eerste verdieping. Ze hoorde een heleboel stemmen terwijl ze haar oom George's oude kamer passeerde, dus ze dacht dat de rest van de kinderen daar wel zouden zijn. Lily liep er voorbij, en ging naar de badkamer.

Lily waste uitgebreid haar handen, totdat al het zwart eraf was. Ze droogde haar handen, en verliet de badkamer om wat kleren uit haar tas te halen. Maar voordat ze bij de trap kwam, trok iemand haar een kamer binnen. Lily draaide om en zag dat Roos de deur dicht deed.

"Wat doe je?" zei Lily, ze voelde haar hart kloppen van de schrik.

Roos grijnsde schaapachtig. "Ik wou met je praten, en op deze manier kan je niet wegrennen.

Lily zuchtte terwijl haar hart kalmeerde. Ze was blij om te zien dat er geen boos- of vijandigheid in Roos' ogen zat. Dat was goed. Toch?

"Wat wou je dan?" vroeg Lily kalmpjes. Ze wou niet dat Roos hoorde dat ze zich zorgen maakte. De hele gedachte van dit toekomstige gesprek deed haar zorgen.

Roos zuchtte nu zelf ook. "Nou, ik wou gewoon met je praten. Dat doen we nooit op school. Het is alsof je mij ontwijkt."

Lily haalde haar schouders op, maar loog niet. "Dat was ook zo. Jij gaat altijd om met Albus. En dat snap ik, hij is je beste vriend, maar ik wil niet met Albus praten."

Roos gaf haar een medelijdende blik. Een blik die Lily niet wou zien. "Ze zijn gewoon bedroefd, Lily. Het komt allemaal wel goed."

Lily keek haar spottend aan. "Daar twijfel ik aan. Ik kan me niet voorstellen dat de jongens zich verontschuldigen en toegeven dat ze fout zaten."

Roos rolde haar ogen. "Het is iets wat jullie drie allemaal moeten doen."

Lily haalde haar schouders op. "Misschien, maar zij moeten het eerst doen. Zij begonnen het."

"Waarschijnlijk wel, maar waarom kan jij geen beter persoon zijn en het laten gaan?" vroeg Roos.

"Dat doe ik ook. Ik krijg alleen gevechten als zij ze beginnen," verdedigde Lily.

"Kijk, ik weet dat James en Albus problemen hebben met Zwadderich," zei Roos.

"Ze haten het," onderbrak Lily.

"Maar," ging Roos verder, "dat betekent niet dat je de rest van ons moet negeren."

"Ik ging toch nooit om met Molly en Domenique," zei Lily terwijl ze vermeed waar Roos met het gesprek heen ging.

"Maar wel met mij, Roxy, en Lucy, en Louis. Wat is er veranderd?" mompelde Roos.

Lily haalde haar schouders op. "Ik heb lessen, en nieuwe vrienden. Jullie willen altijd met elkaar omgaan, en ik kan niet ergens bij James, Albus en Hugo zijn zonder te vechten. Dat zal niet gebeuren."

"Lily, we zijn familie. Je gooit ons gewoon weg omdat je je broer's opmerkingen niet kan negeren? Je dumbt ons gewoon voor je vrienden die je net een paar maanden kent?" vroeg Roos ongelovig.

Lily keek naar de vloer. "Zij accepteren dat ik een Zwadderaar ben.

"Ik ook! En Louis ook, en Roxy en Lucy! We zijn samen opgegroeid, en jij verlaat ons voor hen?" vereiste Roos.

"Wil je dat ik hen ga verlaten?" zei Lily terug. "Ik ga met ze om. Dat vind ik leuk. Zij zijn mijn beste vrienden! En grappig genoeg," zei Lily met werveligheid, "heb je niet eens voorgesteld dat we met z'n allen gaan rondhangen!"

"Je weet wat voor problemen er dan komen," zuchtte Roos.

"Weet je wat voor problemen er zouden komen als ik daar zou rondhangen?" eiste Lily. "Laten we het accepteren, Roos, dingen zijn nu anders!"

"Blijkbaar," mompelde Roos. "Lily, je was haast m'n eigen zusje."

Lily voelde zich nu schuldig, maar ze liet het niet zien. Inplaats daarvan siste ze: "We waren toch nooit echt zusjes."

Lily keek terwijl er een beetje vijandigheid in Roos' ogen kwam. "Oké dan."

Lily liep langs haar, ze wou niet nog meer vijandigheid zien. Ze haastte zich langs de trappen, ze wou van kleren veranderen. Ze wou alles veranderen.

Avondeten in Het Nest op Kerstavond was nooit stil, en zelfs met al de spanning tussen de neven en nichten, was het nog steeds niet stil. Lily deed niet mee aan de gesprekken tussen de kinderen. Totdat Louis naast haar ging zitten.

"Hoe gaat het met je, Lil?" vroeg hij terwijl hij een hap aardappel nam.

Lily nam een slok van haar glas voordat ze antwoordde. "Ik ben ooit wel eens beter geweest. Jij?"

"Niet slecht, eigenlijk. Ik heb nog niet kunnen zeggen dat je het goed gedaan had tijdens de Zwerkbalwedstrijd," merkte hij op.

Lily glimlachte. "Dankje. Eigenlijk had ik niet verwacht dat ik zou winnen."

"Zekerheid is het belangrijkste," zei Louis. "Dus, je bent vrienden met Lola Pieters en Jake Punnik?" vroeg hij.

Lily lachte zachtjes, maar was onzeker. Ze wist niet zeker wat Louis van ze dacht. "Het is Jace, en ja, ik ga veel met ze om. Ze zijn mijn beste vrienden."

Louis knikte alleen maar. "Ik ben blij om dat te horen. Ik heb niet veel van je gezien, en eerst was ik een beetje bezorgd, misschien verstopte je je wel ergens," zei hij met een lach. Lily lachte mee.

Lily praatte de rest van de avond alleen met Louis. Hij probeerde haar te leren hoe je moest schaken, maar ze was er nog steeds vreselijk slecht in, dus ze wisselde naar Knalpoker. Toen de nacht eindigde, deden Lily en Louis niet mee aan het spel voor de bank en de stoel, en ze lachten toen James van Molly won, en dat Molly een woedeuitbarsting over valsspelen kreeg. Het was nog beter toen Lucy de bank had gewonnen, waardoor James moest slapen op de stoel.

Lily en Louis kozen plaatsen naast elkaar op de vloer, en ze fluisterde nog zachtjes naar elkaar. Lily voelde zich een stuk vrolijker. Ze had nog een vriend tussen al die neven en nichten, eentje voor wie het niets uitmaakte wie ze was en wat ze deed.


	6. Hoofdstuk 6

**Hier is hoofdstuk 6- sorry voor de grammatica/spelling foutjes die mij zijn ontgaan.**

**Ik heb een paar (eigenlijk heleboel) fouten in de afgelopen hoofdstukken verbeterd, die ik later had ontdekt. Sorry als die fouten je hebben geirriteerd :)**

**Ik ben niet de eigenaar van Harry Potter**

Zwadderich's Potter

Hoofdstuk Zes: De Zwerkbalcup Spanning

Lily zuchtte terwijl ze in een coupé met Lola en Jace zat. Ze waren op weg naar Zweinstein. De rest van de Kerstvakantie was redelijk stil geweest voor Lily. Er waren geen gevechten geweest, en Lily was het meest met Louis omgegaan tijdens Kerst. Lily was nog vaker terug naar haar opa en oma's huis gegaan zodat ze de fiets kon maken. Het bleek erg leuk te zijn, ook al wisten ze nauwelijks wat ze deden.

Maar Lily was blij om weer in de trein te zijn, en ze was heel blij om haar vrienden weer te zien. Ze had ze allebei een cadeautje gestuurd, voor Lola een set toverdranken voor haar haar, omdat ze er altijd over klaagde in de morgen, en ze had Jace een grote doos Tovertweelingstopfop producten gestuurd. De cadeautjes die ze terug had gekregen waren fantastisch. Lola had haar een groen dagboek gestuurd, waarin Lily nu een paar keer per week schreef. En Jace had haar een vervoerbare draadloze radio gegeven, waar Lily nu zo vaak mogelijk naar luisterde. Ze had hem meteen nadat de trein was vertrokken aangedaan in haar coupé.

Maar Lily's favoriete geschenk van een vriend droeg ze nu. Het was een haarband met een lily die aan de zijkant vastgemaakt zat. De lily was wit, en de haarband veranderde elke paar minuten van kleur. Maar dat was niet alles. Met de haarband had ze een knuffeltje gekregen, een zilvere slang. Lily vond ze prachting, en had Scorpius Malfidus iets prachtigs teruggestuurd. Ze had hem een elegante, bosgroene zijden jas gegeven. En als bonus, had ze Madam Mallekin er een zilvere slang op de achterkant laten naaien.

"Ik weet niet zeker of ik wel terug wil gaan naar school," mompelde Jace. "Je weet dat ze gewoon weer stapels huiswerk voor de examens gaan opgeven."

"Ik denk niet dat dat erg moeilijk zal zijn," zei Lola terwijl ze haar ogen rolde.

"Voor slimme mensen," zei Jace terug. "Maar ik sta bijna voor de helft van de vakken onvoldoende."

"Maak je geen zorgen, Jace," verzekerde Lily, "we zorgen er wel voor dat je over gaat."

"Spreek voor jezelf," mopperde Lola, terwijl ze naar de volgende bladzijde van haar tijdschrift bladerde.

Lily hield haar lach in terwijl Jace boos naar Lola keek. Maar de toekomstige ruzie werd gered toen Christiaan het coupé binnenliep.

"Hallo, jullie drie. Hoe waren jullie Kerstmissen?" vroeg hij, terwijl hij naast Jace ging zitten.

"Saai," antwoordde Jace.

"Normaal," mompelde Lola.

"Ongemakkelijk," zei Lily. Toen lachten ze allemaal. "En die van jou, Christiaan?"

Christiaan haalde zijn schouders op. "Niet slecht. Mijn kleine broertje achtervolgde me, ik heb veel cadeautjes gekregen, en ik moest naar een heleboel feestjes voor volwassenen gaan waar moest ik rondhangen met jongere kinden."

Jace floot. "Vreselijk om jou te zijn."

"Hoe ging het met jou familie, Lil?"

Lily neuriede even voordat ze alles uitlegde. "Nou, mijn broers en Hugo haten me nog steeds, Roos wil me niet meer zien, de anderen negeerde me, en de enige andere persoon aan mijn kant is Louis. Dus … beter dan ik had verwacht, denk ik," lachte ze.

"Klinkt alsof het goed ging," grapte Christiaan.

De coupé deur ging weer open, en twee oudere Griffoendor jongens liepen naar binnen. "Nou, Toon, blijkbaar hebben we wel een coupé gevonden," zei één van de jongens.

"Ja, we moeten alleen de vuilnis die erin zit even opruimen," zei de ander met een grijns. Beide jongens lachten.

De vier Zwadderaars keken de Griffoendors boos aan. Lola sloot haar tijdschrift, en keek omhoog. Jace ging recht zitten, en Lily stond op. Háár blik was het gemeenste. "Ga weg," siste ze.

Beide jongens grijsden breder, en ze zagen eruit alsof ze bijna moesten lachen. De eerste die had gesproken stapte naar voren, terwijl hij met zijn armen slungelde. "En gaan jullie vier kleine eerstejaars daar voor zorgen?" pestte hij.

Lily grijnsde nu, maar keek nog steeds boos. Ze was opgegroeid rond oudere jongens, en ze wist wat ze moest doen in een gevecht met ze, of het nou werkwoordelijk of lichaamlijk was. Ze stapte ook naar voren, en haar hoofd kwam net tot zijn borst. Voor andere meisjes, zou dit intimiderend zijn, maar voor Lily, was hij gewoon een arrogante klojo.

"Zal ik dat doen?" vroeg ze terwijl ze haar stem kalm hield.

Ze kon aan de ogen van de jongen zien dat hij verrast was, maar voor het grootste deel was hij nog steeds arrogant. "Denk je echt dat je dat kan?" lachte hij.

Lily dacht aan het advies dat haar Tante Audrey haar had gegeven rond het vechten met jongens, en besloot om het te nemen. Met een snelle actie, sloeg Lily haar knie omhoog, botsend in de ballen van de andere jongen. De jongen kreunde hoog, en zijn handen bewogen omlaag om zichzelf te beschermen terwijl hij op zijn knieën viel.

"Jij doorgedraaide bitch!" riep de andere jongen boos uit. Hij trok zijn toverstaf tevoorschijn.

"Wat zijn jullie hier allemaal aan het doen?" vroeg een stem achter de andere jongen. Ze draaide allemaal om en ze zagen Greta Pieters bij de deur van de coupé staan.

"Zus," zuchte Lola in opluchting.

Greta keek de twee jongens boos aan. "Ik zei, wat is er hier aan de hand?"

De jongen die nog stond siste terwijl hij naar Lily knikte. "Zij gaf hem een knietje in de lul," gromde hij. Blijkbaar wou hij niet bescheiden zijn.

Greta had een walgende blik terwijl ze keek naar de jongen die op de grond zat keek. Toen keek ze Lily aan. "Goed gedaan." Ze keek terug naar de jongen. "Nou, ik zal je vertellen wat ik zag. Ik zag twee oudere jongens naar binnen komen, denkend dat ze de vier kinderen die hier al zaten wel weg konden jagen. Dus wat vind je ervan als ik jullie allebei deze week laat nablijven?"

"Dat is onzin!" redeneerde de jongen.

"Nou, Kolk, als dat mij iets uitmaakt, dan laat ik je het weten," repliceerde Greta. "Nu hebben jullie allebei tien seconden om hier weg te gaan voordat het twee weken wordt."

De Kolk jongen tilde zijn vriend op, en met razende blikken verlieten ze het coupé. De andere jongen kreunde pijnlijk. Greta keek ze na.

"Dankje, zus," dankte Lola.

Greta keek weer naar haar zusje. Ze leken helemaal niet op elkaar. Geertje was lang voor een meisje, en haar haar was koper. Haar smalle ogen waren bosgroen, en haar huid was niet zo bleek als dat van Lola, maar redelijk bruin.

Greta haalde haar schouders op. "Geen probleem. Kolk en Sippe staan bekend omdat ze ezels zijn tegen jonge Zwadderaars. Het is heel onaantrekkelijk, ik heb Sippe al een tijdje een knietje willen geven, dus ik ben blij dat iemand het heeft gedaan."

Lily ging weer zitten. "Ik was niet van plan om twee domme Griffoendors mij te laten intimideren," antwoordde ze.

Greta grijnsde. "Fijn om te horen, Lily Loena." Lily rolde haar ogen om de bijnaam. Ze was hem bijna vergeten tijdens de vakantie. "Jullie moeten je nu wel gedragen, kindjes," plaagde Greta. Ze deed de coupé deur dicht, en ze hoorden haar weglopen.

"Dank Merlijn dat je zus kwam," zei Christiaan tegen Lola. "Dat had heel lelijk kunnen worden."

"Net zoals jij, hè, Lola?" plaagde Jace.

Lola schopte tegen zijn knie aan, waardoor hij hem de rest van de treinrit moest verplegen.

oooooooooooo

Een paar dagen later wisten alle leerlingen het nieuws dat Lily Harper Sippe een knietje in de ballen had gegeven. De Zwadderaars waren de enige die de echte verhalen vertelden, terwijl de kinderen uit andere afdelingen het verhaal veranderd hadden. Ze zeiden nu dat zij hem aggresief had aangevallen, of dat ze hem buitenwesten had geslagen. Nu leken sommige kinderen om haar heen een beetje bang, maar Lily negeerde hen. Wat Lily niet negeerde was de complimentjes die ze van de Zwadderaars kreeg, vooral de oudere. Ze was zelfs uitgenodigd voor een feest voor de oudere Zwadderaars.

"Je moet echt gaan!" drong Lola aan. "Niemand behalve vijfdejaars en hoger mogen gaan, heel soms misschien een vierdejaar! Een eerstejaar is nog nooit gegaan!"

Lily rolde haar ogen. "Het heeft geen nut. Ik moet uiteindelijk toch rondhangen met een heleboel oudere kinderen die gaan zuipen. Ik ga er dan één of twee zien die hun vitale organen gaan uitkotsen omdat ze niet met Oude Klare's Jonge Borrel kunnen omgaan. Het is nutteloos. Ik breng liever m'n tijd door met mensen die ik echt aardig vind." merkte ze op.

Jace lachte en gooide zijn arm om haar schouders. "En om die reden houden wij van je."

Maar op de nacht van het Zwadderich feest, ging Lily niet meteen slapen. Inplaats daarvan, reisde ze naar de keuken en pakte een paar hapjes om te eten. Toen ging ze voor de haard in de leerlingenkamer zitten. Ze had ook een boek meegenomen. Het was er één die Lily een tijdje geleden erg begon te waarderen. Het ging allemaal over een volbloed tovenaar die verliefd werd op een Dreuzelmeisje. En door dat ene ding, haatte zijn hele familie hem nu. Lily kon goed begrijpen hoe dat voelde.

"Ben je lekker aan het middernacht-lezen?" Lily viel bijna van haar stoel af, want ze schrok. Ze draaide haar hoofd om en zag dat Scorpius Malfidus de trap af liep. "Kan je niet slapen?" vroeg hij.

Lily grijnsde, en keek naar het paginanummer terwijl ze haar boek sloot. "Nee, dat wou ik gewoon niet. Ik ben niet echt moe. Jij?"

Scorpius liep naar haar toe en ging naast haar zitten. "Ongeveer hetzelfde. Ik had gewoon geen zin om te gaan slapen." Ze waren een tijdje stil, maar toen keek Scorpius haar aan. "Ik heb je het nog niet kunnen vragen, maar hoe was Kerstmis?"

Lily haalde haar schouders op. "Het was niet vreselijk. Ik heb gepraat met Louis, rondgehangen met mijn opa, en ik heb mijn best gedaan om de rest van mijn neven en nichten te ontwijken, sinds ze bijna allemaal een hekel aan me hebben." Lily glimlachte wrang naar hem. "En de jouwe?"

Scorpius grijnsde. "Nou, het was oké, tenminste toen de anderen er waren. Verder heb ik vaak ruzie gehad met mijn grootvader."

Lily trok een wenkbrauw op. "Echt waar? Waarom?"

"We hebben altijd ruzie," atwoordde hij. "Hij denkt dat ik de Malfidus naam niet goed vertegenwoordig, omdat ik ik niet voor volbloed overheersing ben en hij denkt dat ik hem niet respecteer. Maar dan vertel ik eerlijk dat dat inderdaad zo is."

Lily grinnikte. "Vind je hem niet aardig?"

"Nee. Ik kan hem niet uitstaan. En nu haat hij het dat ik een Potter in Zwadderich heb geaccepteerd," plaagde Scorpius.

"Vind hij mij niet leuk?" vroeg Lily met een grijns.

"Nee, dus ik droeg de rest van de vakantie de jas die je me hebt gegeven," lachte Scorpius. Lily lachte mee.

"Dus je doet alles om hem te irriteren?" vroeg Lily.

Hij knikte. "Jep. Wil je helpen?" vroeg hij.

Lily glimlachte. "Wat zou ik dan moeten doen?"

Scorpius haalde zijn schouders op. "Wil je in de zomervakantie op bezoek komen?" vroeg hij.

Lily's glimlach groeide. "Natuurlijk. Waarom niet."

Scorpius grijnsde. "Geweldig." Hij keek naar haar gezicht, en keek toen omhoog. "Dus je vond mijn cadeautje leuk?" vroeg hij.

Lily's hand ging automatisch omhoog, en ze raakte de lily op de haarband aan. Toen keek ze hem weer aan. "Ik vind hem geweldig. Het was mijn lievellingsgeschenk dit jaar."

"Ik ben blij, omdat ik het moeilijk vond om iets uit te zoeken, dus ik heb maar iets gemaakt."

Lily's ogen werden groot. "Heb jij dit gemaakt?"

Hij grinnikte. "Nou, ik heb de haarband en de lily gekocht. Ik heb mijn moeder de lily aan de haarband laten vastmaken, en mijn vader stelde een spreuk voor waardoor de haarband van kleur zou veranderen. Dus mijn ouders hebben het eigenlijk gemaakt. Maar het was mijn idee, als dat helpt."

Lily leunde naar voren en omhelsde hem. Haar wangen werden een beetje roze. Ze voelde dat Scorpius zich een beetje aanspande, maar toen relaxte hij en omhelse haar terug. Lily ging brak de knuffel en glimlachte naar hem. "Dankje. Het is het beste cadeau dat ik ooit heb gekregen."

Deze keer glimlachte Scorpius, en zijn eigen wangen werden roze. Hij verwarde haar haar een beetje. "Geen probleem, Lily. Je verdient niets minder dan iets geweldigs," mompelde hij.

ooooooooooo

De dagen ging voorbij, en Lily raakte snel gewend aan het negeren van haar familie in de hallen. Louis was de enige uitzondering. Toen de wedstrijd tegen Ravenklauw kwam, verslond Zwadderich ze, 510-180. Hoe vaker Lily de Snaai ving, hoe populairder ze in Zwadderich werd, en hoe meer kinderen uit de andere afdelingen haar begonnen te haten.

Toen het tijd werd voor de paasvakantie, bleef Lily op school. En toen ze hoorde dat het grootste deel van haar familie naar huis ging, was ze opgelucht omdat ze dan geen mensen hoefde te ontwijken. Al haar vrienden bleven ook, dus ze waren vrij van gevechten. Maar sinds de examens steeds dichterbij kwamen hadden de leerkrachten stapels huiswerk opgegeven, en de helft van de vakantie brachten ze door met huiswerk maken. En voor Lily was een kwart van haar tijd Zwerkbaltraining. Aaron had geëist dat alle spelers op school bleven, en dat ze bijna elke dag in de week trainden. Elke nacht ging Lily uitgeput naar bed.

Toen de vakantie eindigde, verhoogde Aaron de trainingen. Ze hadden ze nog vaker, en ze duurden twee uur langer. Hun laatste wedstrijd tegen Huffelpuf kwam steeds dichterbij, en Aaron wou met een grote leiding van ze winnen. Griffoendor en Zwadderich waren top kandidaten voor de cup, maar Aaron had zekerheid, omdat Griffoendor Huffelpuf had verslonden, en Zwadderich eerder dat jaar van Griffoendor had gewonnen. Maar het probleem was dat Griffoendor nog één wedstrijd over had tegen Ravenklauw, en zelfs Aaron geloofde niet dat Griffoendor de wedstrijd zou verliezen. Maar wat uitmaakte was met hoeveel ze wonnen.

Toen het hele team klaar en omgekleed in de kleedkamer zat, stond Aaron voor hen te ijsberen.

"Wat is ons plan voor de wedstrijd, Aanvoerder?" vroeg Raven Beulsvreugd.

Aaron zuchtte. "Oké. Ik wil dat we spelen zoals we nog nooit eerder hebben gespeeld. Toen we Potter in onze eerste wedstrijd eruit hadden gekregen, werden we arrogant. Met Ravenklauw, waren we lui. Met deze wedstrijd, wil ik dat we elke seconde van de wedstrijd intensief spelen. En, Potter," adresseerde hij. "Ik wil niet dat jij de Snaai vangt totdat we tenminste met 500 punten voorstaan. Tot dan, moet je gewoon ervoor zorgen dat de andere Zoeker wegblijft van de Snaai. Het boeit me niets als je vuil speelt om dat te doen."

Lily knikte. "Ik snap het."

"Beulsvreugd, Kwast," beide jongens keken Aaron aan, "probeer om hun Keeper en Zoeker uit het spel te krijgen. Beulsvreugd, jij moet voor de Wachter gaan. Jij kan beter mikken, en ik wil het liefst de Wachter eruit. Kwast, jij doet de Zoeker. Nou, maak dat niet je grootste prioriteit, maar probeer af en toe een schot. Snappen jullie het?"

"Geen probleem."

"Ik snap het, bro."

"Goed. Nou de Jagers. Ik wil indrukwekkend veel samenwerking. En Van Beest, als Wachter, wil ik je op je best zien. Ik wil dat je zo goed bent dat je niet meer dan tien goals doorlaat," drukte Aaron uit. "Is alles duidelijk?"

"Helemaal."

"Laten we er voor gaan!"

"We maken ze in!"

"Huffelpuf is geen competitie voor ons!"

Aaron lachte om het enthousiasme. "Laten we dan maar gaan!"

Ze stonden allemaal op en gingen in een lijn staan. Aaron leidde ze naar het veld. Ze negeerde het geboe van de andere afdelingen, en ze hielden hun zelfbeheersing. Lily keek naar de Huffelpuf Zoeker. Ze was klein en dun, de normale bouw voor een Zoeker. Lily maakte zich een beetje zorgen, ze vroeg zich af hoe snel ze was.

Maar toen Lily in de lucht was en het spel speelde, concentreerde ze zich niet op hoe groot ze was, maar op hoe goed haar zicht was. Ze hield haar ogen op haar, maar tegelijkertijd keek ze ook om zich heen voor de Snaai. Ze wou niet hetzelfde trucje spelen als ze bij Albus had gedaan.

"Beulsvreugd schiet naar de Huffelpuf Wachter, Paxton Smid … en hij ontwijkt de Beuker, maar daardoor kan hij het schot van Kwast niet tegenhouden. De score is nu tien-nul, met Zwadderich in de leiding," kondigde Marianne aan. "Paxton gooit de Slurk naar Guusje Marsman, die Ardiaan Hork ontwijkt en vliegt naar de andere kant van het veld. Maar de Slurk wordt afgepakt door Natalia Doedijns. Doedijns vliegt naar de andere kant van het veld met Scorpius Malfidus vlak achter zich aan."

Lily probeerde te luisteren terwijl ze op de Snaai en de andere Zoeker lette. Ze kreunde toen ze hoorde dat Doedijns had gescoord. Het spel ging verder, en gelukkig kwam Zwadderich steeds hoger in de leiding. Lily had de Snaai een paar keer gezien, en had de andere Zoeker er van weggeleid. Ze had een paar Beukers die Lars had geslagen toen ze te dichtbij de Huffelpuf Zoeker was ontwijkt. Beulsvreugd en Lars waren erg gericht op hun gegeven opdracht, samen met het eruit krijgen van de Jagers. Beulsvreugd had al één van de Huffelpuf Jagers, Gerrit Fleet, van zijn bezem af geslagen. Fleet moest toen het veld verlaten. Maar plotseling kwam het moment waar Aaron op had gewacht.

"En Maflidus heeft de Slurk, en geeft hem door aan Hork, en Hork geeft hem aan Kwast. Kwast gooit hem weer naar Flint, en Flint geeft hem aan Malfidus, die hem richting de goal gooit. Paxton is daar, klaar om hem te vangen … maar een Beuker beukt hem van zijn bezem af en Paxton valt richting de grond, en de Slurk gaat erin! Tweehonderddertig tegen tachtig, Zwadderich in de leiding!" riep Marianne.

Lily stopte met vliegen om te kijken terwijl Paxton Smid bewusteloos op de grond viel. Ze juichte met de rest van het team terwijl hij van het veld gedragen werd.

"Het spel ziet er slecht uit voor Huffelpuf. Maar wacht! Heeft Rickett de Snaai gezien?" Marianne gilde bijna.

Lily draaide om en zag de kleine Kimberley Rickett snel naar een glinster goud toe vliegen. Lily vloog haar achterna, dankbaar dat haar eigen bezem één van de snelste modellen was. Maar wat ze ook deed, ze kwam niet verder dan tot de staart van Rickett's bezem. Toen hoorde Lily de wind nog harder suizen, en er beukte iets tegen haar schouder aan.

Lily siste en schold boos terwijl de Beuker haar schouder raakte. Maar de Beuker suiste verder, en botste tegen de achterkant van Rickett's hoofd. Ze werd slap, en Lily zag haar langzaam naar beneden vallen. Op instinct, vloog Lily naar Rickett's vertragende bezem en pakte Rickett's mouw vast. Ze hield de mouw goed vast en trok Rickett weer haar bezem op. Langzaam leidde Lily haar terug naar de grond, waar de Professors Marsman en Bell zich haastten om hen te helpen. Toen Lily van haar bezem af was geklommen, hield ze Rickett omhoog.

"Heeft ze veel pijn?" vroeg Professor Marsman.

"Gewoon bewusteloos," antwoordde Lily. Professor Bell toverde een brancard tevoorschijn en Professor Marsman en Lily legde haar er bovenop.

"Dank u, Juffrouw Potter," zei Professor Bell.

Lily negeerde haar bloos. "Geen probleem. Het is iets wat ieder fatsoenlijk persoon zou doen." Zonder een andere opmerking stapte Lily op haar bezem en vloog weer de lucht in. Ze ging terug naar het spel, en luisterde naar de score.

"Malfidus heeft de Slurk, en hij geeft hem aan Hork, maar hij is veroverd door Doedijns. Ze vliegt tussen Hork en Kwast, Kwast slaat de Slurk uit haar handen, en gooit hem terug naar Malfidus, die een schot neemt een scoort," zei Marianne. "Nu is de score 340 tegen 80, Zwadderich verovert het spel."

Het spel ging verder, en het ging slecht met Huffelpuf. Ze hadden hun Wachter, Zoeker, en één van hun Jagers verloren. Lily cirkelde boven het veld, en ze keek naar elk goal dat Zwadderich scoorde terwijl Huffelpuf de bal probeerde af te pakken. Toen ze de score 500 hadden gehaald, besloot Lily om te wachten totdat ze precies met 500 punten voor stonden. Toen ze 580 hadden, begon Lily met zoeken. Ze zag al snel iets lager een kleine glinster goud, en Lily dook er achteraan. De Snaai vloog steeds verder naar beneden, hij ging niet omhoog en draaide niet, maar recht naar beneden. Toen Lily ongeveer een meter boven de grond was, bleef de Snaai bij de grond, alsof hij wou proberen om in het gras te verstoppen. Lily strekte haar hand uit, haar knokkels schraapten over de grond. Ze voelde de Snaai in haar hand, en haar voet raakte de grond. Ze viel van haar bezem af.

Lily botste tegen de grond aan, een deja-vu van het vuurwerk vangen eerder in het jaar. Ze hield haar vuist stijf dichtgeknepen, en ze hield de Snaai goed vast. De pijn die ze voelde was dof, veel minder dan de vorige keer dat ze was gevallen. Terwijl ze op haar rug lag, hield ze de Snaai omhoog zodat iedereen hem kon zien.

"Potter heeft de Snaai! Zwadderich verslaat Huffelpuf, 760 tegen 80!" kreunde Marianne.

Terwijl Lily opstond, vloog de rest van het team naar beneden en landde om haar heen. Scorpius hielp haar met opstaan, en Aaron feliciteerde de twee Drijvers. Toen keek hij naar de rest van het team.

"Jullie deden het geweldig. Precies wat ik zei." Aaron grijnsde. "We hebben nu zeker de Zwerkbalcup."

oooooooooo

De volgende dag had Aaron een blaadje met de scores op het bulletinboard in de Zwadderich leerlingenkamer geplakt. Tot nu toe stond Zwadderich veruit op de eerste plaats, dankzij hun winst van Huffelpuf. Ze versloegen de tweede plaats met 1030 punten, en Griffoendor met 1150. Niemand kon zich voorstellen dat Griffoendor zoveel punten in één wedstrijd zou krijgen. En om zeker te zijn, moest elke Zwadderich speler de volgende week naar de wedstrijd komen kijken.

De hele week zat vol spanning. Het geweld tussen de afdelingen Zwadderich en Griffoendor werd elke seconde groter. Lily en Hugo ontploften minstens één keer per dag tegen elkaar. Elke dag was er nieuws over een gevecht tussen de afdelingen. En voor het eerst, had Zwadderich Ravenklauw aan zijn kant.

Op de dag voor de wedstrijd, waren Lily en Scorpius laat voor het avondeten omdat ze moesten nablijven. Ze gingen bij de anderen zitten, die op hen hadden gewacht. Ze begonnen met eten.

"Griffoendor?" vroeg Lana.

"Ze kunnen niet tegen hun verlies. Ze weten dat ze niet kunnen winnen," mopperde Scorpius.

"Het was een slechte discussie, dus ze veranderde het in een gevecht," legde Lily uit.

Scorpius begon te lachen. "Ze probeerde zelfs aan te vallen hoe Lily Rickett naar de grond hielp nadat ze bewusteloos was!"

Lola keek stomverbaasd. "Hoe kunnen ze dat nou doen? Dat was heel eervol!"

Lily rolde haar ogen. "Ze dachten dat ik hooghartig was. En dat ik niet met Rickett na de wedstrijd had gepraat, hoorde het zogenaamd te bewijzen." Ze maakte een ondamesachtig geluid. "Alsof dat zo is. Ik heb niet met haar gesproken omdat ik haar niet ken. Wat zou ik dan in hemelsnaam moeten zeggen?"

"Ze had je tenminste wel kunnen bedanken," zei Jace.

Lily haalde haar schouders op. "Dat is haar zaak. Het boeit me niets."

"Het maakt je ongemakkelijk, hè?" plaagde Scorpius.

Lily keek hem boos aan en haar wangen werden roze. "Kop dicht, Scorpius," siste ze.

Scorpius lachte.

oooooooooooooooooo

Toen de dag van de laatste wedstrijd van het schooljaar aanbrak, was de spanning enorm groot. Lily liep met het team naar de wedstrijd, en met Lana, Lola, en Jace. Toen ze in de tribunes waren, bleek Griffoendor alles te doen om hun team aan te moedigen. Ze hadden tekens en spandoeken voor elke speler gemaakt. Scorpius had spottend gekeken en zijn ogen gerold, sinds hij vond ze onnodig waren.

Toen het spel begon, vergat Lily alles over de rivaliteit. Inplaats daarvan concentreerde ze zich op haar familie en vrienden die speelde. De enige keren dat ze had gekeken en niet zelf had gespeeld waren toen ze jonger was en iedereen zei dat ze te klein was om mee te doen. Ze was vergeten hoe goed ze waren. Zoals Roos, die niet de grootste fan was, nauwelijks onderschept werd door andere spelers. Of hoe Lucy, zo dun en klein, een geweldige Wachter was, en een Slurk in een oogknipper kon wegslaan. Plotseling kreeg Lily een aanval van verlangen en jaloezie. Voor het eerst sinds ze een klein meisje was, wou Lily weer met haar familie spelen. Ze wou weer samen met haar broers, neven en nichten spelen. Ze wou die familiesamenwerking weer hebben. Maar van binnen wist ze dat dat nooit meer zou gebeuren.

"Dat was uit!" kreunde Scorpius. "Wemel en Potter waren allebei bij de goals! Dan is schoffelen! Dat mag niet!"

"Rustig, de Wachter heeft het schot tegengehouden," zei Raven Beulsvreugd.

Het spel was uren later nog steeds bezig, en de teams hadden beide niet meer dan 300 punten. Ze hadden hun verdediging goed getraind.

"Ze moeten het gewoon opgeven," had Lars met een gaap gezegd.

"Nou, Davids lijkt iets alerter, dus ik denk dat hij het opgegeven heeft," zei Adriaan.

Lily keek naar de Zoekers, en Davids leek iets harder de Snaai te zoeken dan eerst. En Albus hield ook een oogje in het zeil.

"Ik ben niet verrast. Ze kunnen ons niet inhalen, en zij zijn in de leiding," merkte Lana op.

"Wacht! Potter heeft het blijkbaar ook opgegeven!" riep Jace, wijzend naar de lucht.

Albus vloog pijlsnel door de lucht heen, en Lily zag de gouden glinster waar hij achterna zat. Binnen een paar seconden ving hij hem, waardoor het spel eindigde. Griffoendor had gewonnen.

"Griffoendor wint!" juichte Marianne. "De uiteindelijke score is: vierhonderdzeventig punten voor Griffoendor, en driehonderdvijftig punten voor Ravenklauw!"

Het waren de Zwadderaars die het luidste juichten. Het schoolhoofd liep naar de megafoon. "Nou, ik weet dat het Zwadderich team hier is, dus wil het team alstublieft naar het veld komen?" vroeg Professor Bruin.

Het luide team liep naar het veld, en ze vierden de hele weg ernaartoe. Toen ze op het veld waren was Professor Bruin er ook, met de beker in zijn handen. Professor Slakhoorn stond naast hem, en hij lachte stralend en trots. Het team ging voor hem staan.

"Trots kondig ik aan dat Zwadderich de winnaar is van de Zwerkbalcup," sprak Professor Bruin luid.

Hij gaf de beker aan Aaron, die hem trots boven zijn hoofd hield. Toen gaf hij hem met een grijns door aan de rest van het team. Lily was de laatste die hem kreeg, en Aaron tilde haar op één van zijn schouders. Lily hield de cup omhoog. Plotseling herinnerde ze zich het verhaal dat haar vader de drie kinderen had verteld over toen hij voor het eerst de Zwerkbalcup won, en hoe het geweldig voelde.

Eindelijk begreep ze dat gevoel.


	7. Hoofdstuk 7

**Oké, ik ben terug van mijn vakantie, het was echt GEWELDIG! Ik had dit hoofdstuk al af voor de vakantie, maar toen ik hem aan het herlezen was om foutjes te verbeteren crashte m'n computer ineens… en het HELE hoofdstuk was verloren (de computer ook). Maar nu, zit ik lekker te schrijven op mijn splinternieuwe MacBook Air :) :) :)!**

**Ik ben NIET de eigenaresse van Harry Potter**

Zwadderich's Potter

Hoofdstuk Zeven: Het Einde Van Het Begin

Lily had nooit problemen met lessen of huiswerk, het was zelfs erg makkelijk voor haar. Maar ze had de lading werk die ze twee weken voor de examens kregen niet verwacht. Volgens haar, was de enige les waarbij het wel meeviel Bezweringen. Ze kregen nauwelijks opstellen, en het grootste deel van het werk bestond uit het oefenen van spreuken die ze dat jaar geleerd hadden. Het werd snel het favoriete vak van elke eerstejaars.

"Ik haat school!" kreunde Jace in zijn Toverdranken boek. "Dit is vreselijk! Dit is verschrikkelijk!" siste hij.

"Doe niet zo kinderachtig, grote oren," snauwde Lola terwijl ze haar ogen rolde. Ook al zou ze het zelf nooit toegeven, was ze zelf ook enorm gestrest door de druk van al het huiswerk.

"Wij zijn eerstejaars!" riep Jace. "Wij horen niet zoveel huiswerk te hebben!"

"Nou, dat hebben we wel, dus accepteer dat maar!" zei Lola.

"Oké, kinderen," greep Lily in. "Laten we deze opstellen gewoon afmaken." Lily keek naar het werk van Jace. "De toverdrank wordt groen als je de brandnetels hebt toegevoegd," vertelde ze.

Jace keek naar wat hij had geschreven. Zijn hoofd viel op de tafel van vernedering. "Ik geef het op," mompelde hij.

Lily lachte. "Verbeter dat gewoon, en maak het opstel dan af. Ik help je wel met doorlezen om te kijken of het goed is."

"Je bent een levensredder, Lil," zei hij opgelucht.

Lily grijnsde. "Het zit in het bloed."

OOOOOO

Toen de dag van de examens was aangebroken, werden die in de volgorde van je lesrooster afgenomen. Dat betekende dat Zwadderich en Griffoendor hun Toverdrank examen eerst hadden. Professor Slakhoorn liet hen een Vergetelheid Toverdrank maken. Lily vond het erg makkelijk, en ze kon elke stap goed volgen. Aan het einde had ze nog tijd over dus liet ze de toverdrank nog iets langer borrelen, waardoor die effectiever zou werken als iemand hem dronk. Dit was iets waar Professor Slakhoorn erg trots op was geweest.

"Juffrouw Potter heeft hier de beste toverdrank gemaakt die ik in jaren heb gezien. Ze is zelfs niet vergeten dat als je het langer warm houdt, het effect beter is. Goed gedaan, Juffrouw Potter. Vijfentwintig punten voor Zwadderich!" juichte Slakhoorn.

Lily grijnsde zelfvoldaan naar Hugo. Zijn toverdrank was een zieke geel. Toen ze met z'n allen het klaslokaal verlieten, gaf Jace Lily een dikke knuffel.

"Dank je! Bedankt dat je me gisteren hebt overhoord!" dankte hij.

Lily lachte terwijl hij zich wegtrok. "Hoe ging het?"

Hij grijnsde. "Niet perfect, maar veel beter dan ik had verwacht. Mijne werd zelfs bíjna de goede kleur!" zei hij. Toen keek hij naar Lola. "Hé, vieze, hoe ging het bij jou?"

Lola grijnsde zelfvoldaan. "Mijne werd precies de juiste kleur. Geen tint anders."

Jace rolde zijn ogen. "En dat laat ze me waarschijnlijk nooit vergeten," mompelde hij.

Kruidenkunde was daarna, en de eerstejaars moesten een uitgebreid opstel schrijven over wat Duivelsstrik was, wat het kon doen en hoe je het correct kon poten. Voor extra punten, zei Professor Lubbermans dat als je het versje dat uitlegde hoe je de plant kon doden opnoemde en uitlegde wat het betekent, hij vijf punten bij je totale score zou optellen.

Gedaanteverwisselingen was het volgende vak, en Lily vond dit het moeilijkste tot nu toe. Je moest een hamster veranderen in een set speelkaarten, en hem daarna terug veranderen. Er werden minpunten gegeven als er hamsterlijke kwaliteiten aan de kaarten zaten, en er werden punten toegevoegd als elke kaart er was. Lily hield haar adem in terwijl Professor Bel de kaarten telde. Ze zuchtte opgelucht toen ze de tweeënvijftig bereikte. Lily sprak de tegenvloek uit, en de kaarten veranderde weer in een hamster. Professor Bel glimlachte, feliciteerde haar, en liet haar gaan. Lily was dankbaar dat Bel het kleine rode hartje op de buik van het hamster niet had gezien.

"Dat was vreselijk!" klaagde Jace terwijl ze bij het middageten aan tafel gingen zitten. "Professor Bel moet ons wel haten! Mijn kaarten hadden voeten en gingen over de tafel heen rennen."

Lily en Lola verstopten hun lach achter hun handen. Christiaan klopte Jace op zijn schouder. "Maak je geen zorgen, gast, die van mij ontploften toen ik ze probeerde terug te veranderen."

Lily en Lola konden het niet meer verbergen.

Na de lunch hadden ze Geschiedenis van Toverkunst, waar iedereen tegenop zag. Ze moesten een uur lang in stilte duizend vragen beantwoorden die niemand nuttig vond. Dingen zoals de Zelf-Roerende Ketel, Magische Tapijten, en wie de eerste bezem had gemaakt. Lily ging er snel doorheen, en toen ze ontdekte dat ze teveel tijd had om daar gewoon stil te blijven zitten, las ze haar antwoorden weer door, maar vond geen fout om te verbeteren. Dus begon ze haar veer te laten zweven over het papier. Toen, voor de grap, probeerde ze het inkt in haar potje te laten zweven. Het lukte maar voor een paar seconden. Daarna plensde het weer terug het potje in.

"Ik haat geschiedenis!" siste Lola. Ze verlieten het lokaal, en liepen door een drukke mensenmassa.

"Wat is er gebeurd?" vroeg Lily. Lola had nog nooit eerder over het vak geklaagd.

"Ik had een heel antwoord leeggelaten!" kreunde ze. "Alsof al dat studeren weg was gevlogen!'

Jace lachte. "Maak je geen zorgen. Ik deed het niet beter. Ik liet er heel veel leeg."

Lily rolde haar ogen naar Jace. "Ik ben verrast als je overgaat naar het tweede jaar."

Jace lachte. "Bij twee heb je geluk."

Lola keek hem spottend aan. "Dat is drie, sukkel."

Bezweringen was als volgende aan de beurt, en zoals de vorige paar weken al hadden aangetoond, was het examen erg makkelijk. Het enige wat je moest doen was een vaas door de kamer te laten zweven. Lily had er uiteindelijk veel plezier mee. Ze liet ook een boek zweven, en ze liet een veer op een stuk papier schrijven. Professor Banning had met haar mee gelachen, en had gezegd dat ze de rest van haar schoolcarrière een uitstekende Bezwering leerlinge zou zijn.

Verweer Tegen de Zwarte Kunsten was hun laatste examen voor het avondeten. Lily had hier ook veel plezier mee. Professor Krauwel liet dingen om je heen zweven, en je moest ze afstoten met een Terugkaats Spreuk.

Ze moesten nu alleen nog maar het Astronomie examen doen, en dan zouden ze klaar zijn.

Toen ze met z'n allen gingen avondeten, danste Jace haast terwijl hij liep.

"Ik kan niet geloven dat het bijna voorbij is!" juichte hij. "Alles is weer goed op aarde!"

"Jij bent echt een drama koningin," spotte Lola.

Jace negeerde haar. Het leek alsof niks zijn humeur kon verpesten. "Ik kan eindelijk fatsoenlijk eten zonder het gevoel te hebben dat ik stenen of zo doorslik!"

De drie gingen aan de Zwadderich tafel zitten, en gingen onmiddellijk eten, opgelucht dat er veel minder stress van examens was. Iedereen was veel ongegeneerder, behalve de vijfde- en -zevendejaars, die nog steeds een dag examens hadden.

"Daar zie ik echt tegenop," mopperde Jace.

In de nacht, vlak voor bed, deden de eerstejaars hun Astronomie examen. Lily vond deze erg saai. Het enige wat ze deden was de namen van sterrenbeelden en manen opnoemen. Het was een dof uur. Maar het maakte niet uit hoe dof het was, want elke eerstejaars sliep die nacht goed.

OOOOOO

De week voordat ze hun uitslagen zouden krijgen was rustig. Er waren geen gevechten, zelfs niet tussen Griffoendor en Zwadderich. Soms zocht Lily Louis op. Meestal vergezelden Jace en Lola haar, en het maakte Louis niets uit. Eigenlijk kon hij het zelf erg goed met hen vinden, en soms kwam zijn vriend Paul Bakkers ook.

Toen Lily haar examenuitslagen kreeg, was ze erg verrast. Ze had overal een perfecte score bij. Ze had honderddertien procent bij Kruidenkunde, en honderdvijf bij Bezweringen. Ze had zelfs honderdtwee procent bij Gedaanteverwisselingen. Lily staarde geschrokken naar het papier terwijl ze in de leerlingenkamer zat.

"Nou, ik ga tenminste naar het tweede jaar," zuchtte Jace terwijl hij zijn blad op het tafeltje voor hen liet vallen.

"Mijn hoogste was achtennegentig. En dat was voor Bezweringen. Ik had tweeënzeventig bij Geschiedenis van Toverkunst. Het verrast me dat ik een voldoende heb."

"Ik heb tenminste een hogere score dan jij voor Geschiedenis van Toverkunst," plaagde Lola.

"Wat had jij dan?" vroeg Lily.

"Drieënzeventig," zei Lola met een lach. "Verder deed ik het erg goed. Ik had honderd voor Toverdranken."

"En jij dan, Lil?" vroeg Jace terwijl hij in zijn stoel ging liggen, met zijn benen over de armleuning.

Lily keek weer naar haar scores. Toen haalde ze haar schouders op. "Ik deed het zo te zien best wel goed," zei ze, en ze wuifde de scores weg. "Ik ga met jullie mee naar jaar twee," plaagde ze.

Jace lachte. "Welkom in de club!"

OOOOOO

Op de laatste schooldag, was Lily de rest van haar spullen aan het inpakken. Ze had het uitgesteld tot de laatste week. Ze pakte haar boeken, en toen al haar kleine spulletjes enzo. Ze verborg haar uitslagen blad in haar Toverdranken boek. Ze wist dat haar ouders het graag zouden willen zien. De jongens moesten ze altijd houden zodat zij ze konden zien. Van binnen, voelde Lily zich een beetje zelfvoldaan bij de gedachte. Haar broers hadden nooit zulke scores als die van haar gehad.

Maar toen werd ze weer treurig. Ze ging naar huis, naar haar broers en neven en nichten die haar niet konden uitstaan. Op Zweinstein was het makkelijk om ze te ontwijken, maar thuis … zou het onmogelijk zijn. En dit zou niet zo zijn als de Kerstvakantie. Ze zou maanden met hen opgescheept zitten, en om er nog meer aan toe te voegen, kwamen haar oom Ron en tante Hermelien vaak op bezoek, en dan namen ze Roos en Hugo mee.

De volgende dag, op de trein, zat Lily in een coupé met Lola, Jace, Lana, Scorpius, en Mitch Arduin, een andere Zwadderaar in het jaar van Scorpius.

"Ik kan niet geloven dat het jaar alweer voorbij is," zuchtte Lola, terwijl ze met haar hoofd tegen het raam aan leunde.

"Het is best wel stom. Het betekent dat we alweer één jaar dichterbij onze SLIJMBALLEN zijn, en Roos Wemel vind het heerlijk om ons daaraan te herinneren," kreunde Mitch.

Lily grinnikte. "Wacht maar tot je in je vijfde jaar bent. Ik denk niet dat ze dan ooit haar mond gaat houden."

Scorpius lachte met haar mee. "Dus, wanneer kan je komen, Lily Loe?"

Lily rolde haar ogen om de naam. "Weet ik niet. Het kan altijd."

"Gaat ze naar jouw huis?" vroeg Mitch.

"Probeer jij je grootvader weer te irriteren?" vroeg Lana wetend.

Scorpius grijnsde. "Hé, dat zouden haar broers ook niet leuk vinden. Dan slaan we twee vliegen in één klap."

"Wat doe je als het niet van je ouders mag?" plaagde Jace.

Lily haalde haar schouders op. "Dan lieg ik en zeg ik dat ik naar de flat van Teddy ga of zo. Ik doe er alles voor om uit het huis te komen."

"We zouden deze zomer allemaal eens een keer samen moeten komen," stelde Lana voor. "We kunnen bijvoorbeeld afspreken bij de Wegisweg."

"Wat vind je van volgende week dinsdag?" stelde Mitch voor. "Mijn gezin gaat naar een waardeloze Zwerkbalwedstrijd. Gek genoeg willen ze de Cambridge Cannons nog een wedstrijd zien verliezen. Ik ga niet mee."

"Dat klinkt goed," knikte Lana. "Zal ik het tegen Lars zeggen?"

"Ja, breng hem ook. Hij zou chagrijnig worden als hij weet dat wij hem niet hebben uitgenodigd," lachte Scorpius.

"Ik zal er zijn," vertelde Jace hen.

"Het zal mijn ouders niets uitmaken," zei Lily terwijl ze haar schouders ophaalde.

"Lola?" vroeg Mitch.

Lola knikte. "Ja, ik kan wel ontsnappen. Ik hoop wel dat ik van mijn ouders niet één van mijn broertjes of zusjes mee moet nemen." Ze leek verafschuwd door alleen de gedachte al.

"Als dat moet, kunnen we ze bij Tovertweelingstopfopshop dumpen," verzekerde Mitch.

"Ja, het is makkelijk om daar uren lang door te brengen," stemde Jace in.

"Ik heb daar meer tijd doorgebracht dan je je maar kan voorstellen," mompelde Lily.

Voor de rest van de treinrit bleven de zes in hun coupé, genietend van elkaars gezelschap. Lily voelde zich relaxed, totdat het tijd werd om de trein te verlaten. Ze wachtte op de anderen, en Scorpius gaf haar haar koffer. De zes liepen samen door de menigte, zoekend naar hun families. Lily, Lana, en Scorpius waren de laatsten samen. Ze besloten om Lily's familie te gaan zoeken, omdat de ouders van Lana en Scorpius hoogstwaarschijnlijk samen zouden zijn. Lily was een beetje teleurgesteld toen ze ze vonden.

"Nou, veel succes, Lil," zei Lana, en ze gaf Lily een dikke knuffel.

Lily zuchtte. "Dank je. Dat kan ik wel gebruiken."

Scorpius lachte. "Nou, veel geluk, dan." Hij trok haar in een omhelsing, en tilde haar van haar voeten af. Lily lachte, en schopte tegen zijn benen. Scorpius zette haar neer, en lachte nog steeds. Lily keek uit haar ooghoek naar haar familie, en ze zag nogal veel onzekere gezichten.

Lily glimlachte. "En ik krijg het gevoel dat je de rit naar huis juist veel beter hebt gemaakt," spotte ze.

Scorpius lachte weer. "Geen probleem, Lily Loena. De volgende keer dat ik ze zie geef ik ze wel op hun donder," plaagde hij.

Lily schudde haar hoofd, en pakte haar koffer en de kooi van Regal weer. "Ik zal jullie twee op Dinsdag zien. En ik kijk wel wanneer ik naar jouw huis kan komen," vertelde Lily hem.

"Is goed. Dag, Lil."

"Tot Later, Lily Loe."

Lily draaide om en liep naar haar familie. Teddy kwam naar voren en pakte Regals kooi en haar koffer. "Ik neem dit wel. Je rijdt met mij en Victoire."

Lily voelde zich opgetogen door het nieuws. "Komen jullie twee op bezoek?"

Teddy knikte terwijl ze naar de familie liepen. "Jep, wij en Ron en Hermelien. Plus Roos en Hugo."

Lily verborg haar afkeer.

"Hallo, liefje," zei Ginny terwijl ze haar dochter een dikke knuffel gaf.

Lily gaf een kleine glimlach. "Hoi, Mam. Hoe was de rest van je tijd zonder ons?"

"Het huis is vreselijk saai zonder drie kinderen om het te vernietigen," zei Ginny met een lach.

Harry stapte naar voren en omhelsde zijn dochter. "Hoe gaat het, prinses?"

"Het gaat best wel goed," antwoordde Lily.

De hele Wemel-Potter stam verliet het perron, en liep naar de parkeerplaats. Teddy stopte Lily's spullen in de achterbak, en Lily ging samen met Regal achterin zitten. Victoire ging voorin zitten en draaide zich om om naar Lily te glimlachen. "Hoe was je eerste jaar?"

Lily glimlachte. Victoire kon nooit iemand haten, in welke afdeling die persoon dan ook zat. Haat zat niet in haar aard. "Het was best wel leuk. Het ging nogal snel voorbij."

"Ze vertragen zodra je dichterbij je SLIJMBALLEN komt," plaagde Teddy terwijl hij de auto instapte.

Lily rolde haar ogen. "Dank je, ik zal dat proberen te onthouden."

Anders dan de rit naar huis met kerst, zat deze rit vol met grappen en gelach. Lily hield van Teddy en Victoire. Zij waren waarschijnlijk twee van haar meest favoriete personen.

Toen ze aankwamen bij het Potter huis, bracht Teddy Lily's dingen naar binnen en naar haar kamer. Hij bleef niet bij de ingang wachten, maar liet Lily alleen zodat ze kon uitpakken. Lily deed dat langzaam, maar ze wist dat ze vroeg of laat wel naar beneden zou moeten gaan. Ze moest sowieso haar uitslagen nog laten zien. Maar ondanks dat nam ze toch de tijd. Ze pakte haar boeken en stapelde ze in de boekenkast, ze stopte haar kleren weg, en pakte de rest uit en plaatste het in haar kamer.

Toen Lily wist dat ze het niet langer kon vermijden, trok ze haar uitslagen uit haar Toverdranken boek en liep naar beneden. Ze kon stemmen vanuit de keuken horen, maar het waren niet alleen ouders. Lily verzamelde haar moed en liep de keuken binnen. Ze had gelijk, iedereen was er, de volwassenen en de kinderen.

"Daar ben je, Lily," zei Ginny met een glimlach.

Lily grijnsde. "Ja, ik wist dat jij en Pa dit zouden willen." Lily gaf de scores aan haar moeder.

"O, de uitslagen van je examens!" zei Ginny. Harry keek over haar schouders mee.

"Wauw, prinses! Deze zijn geweldig!" Harry feliciteerde haar met een glimlach. "Ik denk dat zelfs Hermelien zulke uitslagen niet heeft gehad."

"Laat eens zien," zei Ron, opgewonden om iemand die slimmer dan zijn vrouw op haar elfde was te zien. Hermelien rolde haar ogen, maar keek naar het blad dat Ron vasthield. "Wauw," mompelde Ron, met grote ogen.

Hermelien leek ook onder de indruk te zijn. "Je hebt vast hard gestudeerd, Lily."

Lily haalde haar schouders op. "Ik heb een beetje geleerd. Eigenlijk heb ik gewoon een vriend van me geholpen."

Roos kwam naar hen toe en keek naar het papier, en haar mond viel open. "Hoe is dat mogelijk?" schreeuwde ze haast.

Ginny glimlachte en keek naar haar dochter. "Ik denk dat je iets speciaals verdient. Wat vind je ervan als jij het avondeten mag kiezen? Je lievelings?"

Lily's gezicht klaarde op. "Ja, dat klinkt perfect!"

Ginny lachte. "Dan wordt dat het eten."

Lily glimlachte terwijl haar moeder ingrediënten pakte voor haar lievelingseten.

"Zelfs je broers niet hebben dat gedaan. Goed gedaan, liefje. Ik ben trots op je," complimenteerde Harry.

Lily's glimlach werd groter. "Bedankt. Eigenlijk, sinds jullie schijnen te denken dat ik iets speciaals verdien, heb ik een idee."

Harry lachte. "Echt waar? Wat wil je dan?"

"Nou …" begon Lily, "het is meer iets wat ik graag wil doen."

"Nou, wat wil je dan doen?" vroeg Ginny.

Lily hield haar adem in. "Ik wil graag deze zomer bij een vriend logeren," antwoordde ze.

"Welke vriend?" vroeg Harry.

Lily liet haar adem uit. "Scorpius Malfidus."

Een stilte. En toen …

"Nooit van m'n leven!" schreeuwde James.

"James!" waarschuwde Harry. James keek boos, maar bleef stil. "Waarom bij Scorpius thuis?"

Lily dacht niet dat ze hem de echte reden moest vertellen. Dat het was om zijn grootvader te irriteren. Dat was niet haar feit om te zeggen. Dus ze haalde haar schouders op. "Hij is een hele goede vriend, en hij nodigde me uit om te komen."

"Is hij degene die je de haarband heeft gegeven?" vroeg Ron bedachtzaam terwijl hij naar Lily's haar keek.

Lily raakte de haarband voorzichtig aan. Ze had niet tegen haar familie gezegd wie hem had gestuurd. "O, ja. Hij zei dat hij hem had gemaakt. Dus mag het?" smeekte ze. Ze keek haar vader aan, met haar beste onschuldige blik.

Harry leek onzeker, maar uiteindelijk gaf hij het op. Hij zei nooit nee wanneer Lily zo naar hem keek. "Wanneer moet ik je brengen?"

Lily maakte een vrolijk geluid. "Nou, ik weet het niet zeker, maar ik heb al een idee."

"En dat is?" vroeg Ginny.

"Nou, we hebben aanstaande Dinsdag met z'n allen afgesproken in de Wegisweg, dus dan kan ik gewoon met hem mee naar huis," stelde Lily voor.

"En je spullen dan?" vroeg Ginny.

Lily haalde haar schouders op. "We kunnen heel even hierheen komen om ze op te halen. Alsjeblieft?"

Deze keer haalde Harry zijn schouders op. "Daar zie ik geen probleem in. Wie gaat er allemaal naar de Wegisweg?"

"Ik, Lola, Jace Punnik, Scorpius, Mitch Arduin, en Lana Kwast. O! En Lars Kwast," zei Lily. Ze merkte dat haar oom Ron bij elke naam zijn wenkbrauwen fronste, en dat de gezichten van haar broers, neef en nicht steeds duisterder werden. Alleen Teddy, Victoire, en Hermelien leken rustig te blijven.

Maar haar eigen ouders negeerden het allemaal. "Nou het is geen probleem dat je naar het huis van Scorpius gaat," zei Ginny tegen haar.

"O, Lil, ik wou je nog iets vragen," merkte Teddy op. "Zou je het leuk vinden om een paar dagen in mijn flat te komen logeren?"

Lily begon weer hoop te krijgen. Misschien zou deze zomer toch niet zo verschrikkelijk zijn. "Natuurlijk! Wanneer?"

"Ik heb overmorgen drie dagen vrij. Ik dacht van dan. Is dat goed?" vroeg hij.

"Perfect!" enthousiasmeerde Lily. "Ik ga een brief aan Scorpius schrijven om hem te vertellen dat ik mag komen. Oké?"

"Ik roep je wel wanneer het eten klaar is," vertelde Ginny haar.

Lily huppelde blij naar haar kamer. Ze schreef een brief aan Scorpius, je kon haar vreugde merken door de brief te lezen. Ze bond de brief aan de poot van Regal vast, en liet hem via het raam naar buiten. Terwijl ze hem zag wegvliegen, leek het alsof ze zou ontploffen door opwinding.

OOOOOO

Op haar tweede dag bij de flat van Teddy en Victoire, kreeg Lily eindelijk een antwoord van Scorpius. Zijn brief liet haar lachen.

_Lieve Lily Loena,_

_Sorry dat dit zo lang duurde, mijn ouders (moeder), heeft me nauwelijks tijd voor mezelf laten hebben. Ze wil heel graag tijd doorbrengen met haar groeiende jongen. Maar ik heb mijn ouders en grootouders verteld dat jij op dinsdag op bezoek komt. Mijn grootvader kreeg een gigantische woedeaanval. Het was waarschijnlijk een van de beste momenten uit m'n leven! Mijn moeder en grootmoeder zijn erg opgewonden om je te ontmoeten, terwijl mijn vader een beetje onzeker is. Ik vond het fijn om te horen dat je broers ook niet blij waren. Misschien kan ik de volgende keer naar jouw huis komen. Haha._

_Ik zal je op dinsdag zien. Volgens mij willen de anderen om twee uur bij de Lekke Ketel afspreken._

_Tot dan._

_Ronduit,_

_Scorpius Malfidus._

"Wat heb je daar, Lil?" vroeg Teddy terwijl hij de woonkamer in liep.

Lily glimlachte. "Een brief van Scorpius. Hij wou gewoon zeggen dat hij tegen zijn familie heeft gezegd dat ik op dinsdag kom."

Teddy grinnikte. "Je zal daar veel plezier hebben. Het is een nogal groot huis."

Lily was bijna vergeten dat Teddy en Scorpius familie waren. "Ben je daar ooit geweest?"

Teddy knikte terwijl hij in zijn keukenkastjes rommelde. "Een paar keer met mijn oma, maar eigenlijk ken in Scorpius niet zo goed."

"Hij is een aardige jongen," vertelde Lily terwijl ze haar brief weer opvouwde.

Teddy glimlachte. "Ik vertrouw jouw oordeel. Je bent niet dom." Toen zuchtte hij. "Dus, heb je zin in je tweede jaar?"

"Ja, best wel. Ik heb vooral veel zin om terug naar school te gaan. Ik vind het leuk op Zweinstein," zei ze.

Teddy knikte. "Ja, dat vond ik ook. Het is een geweldige plek."

"Ik kan niet wachten tot dinsdag. Met de anderen rondhangen wordt vast leuk," merkte Lily op.

"Dus, je zei dat Mitch Arduin ook naar de Wegisweg kwam, toch?" vroeg Teddy.

Lily knikte. "Ja, hoezo?"

Teddy haalde zijn schouders op. "Ik ken zijn oudere broer, Braman. Hij is geen goede vriend, maar we hebben … gemeenschappelijke vrienden, dus ik zie hem af en toe."

"Ik ga niet echt veel met Mitch om, maar hij is een van de vrienden van Scorpius, dus hij is er soms ook. Hij is best cool," zei Lily.

"Ja, Braman is ook best cool," merkte Tedy op. "O, en gefeliciteerd met het winnen van de Zwerkbalcup dit jaar. Hebben jullie ook het Afdelingskampioenschap gewonnen?"

Lily kon haar zelfvoldane grijns niet verbergen. "Ja, we verslonden de andere afdelingen. Maar Zwerkbal was wel wat het meeste hielp."

Teddy grinnikte. "Dus, wat ga je na Dinsdag doen?"

Lily keek op. "Wat bedoel je?"

"Nou, je bent niet echt thuis tot na Dinsdag. Ik vroeg me gewoon af wat je na alles op Dinsdag gaat doen," informeerde hij.

Lily beet op haar onderlip. Wat zou ze doen? Waarschijnlijk zou ze zich verstoppen in haar kamer, die nauwelijks verlaten, en de deur op slot doen als Roos en Hugo met hun ouders op bezoek waren. De deur op slot doen als de andere neven en nichten kwamen. Maar ja, ze had altijd nog Louis.

"Ik weet het niet. Misschien blijf ik een tijdje bij Louis thuis, of ik kijk of hij wil komen." stelde Lily voor.

"Jullie twee schijnen het de laatste tijd goed met elkaar te kunnen vinden," zei Teddy voorzichtig.

Lily haalde haar schouders op. "Hij is de enige familie op school die me aardig vind. Daar maak ik gebruik van."

Teddy keek niet verdrietig of teleurgesteld. Hij knikte alleen maar. "Ik geef jou niet de schuld. Dat zou ik ook doen."

Lily trok een wenkbrauw op. "Je gaat niet tegen me zeggen dat ik een beter persoon moet zijn en me moet verontschuldigen?"

Teddy glimlachte wrang. "Eigenlijk blijf ik neutraal. Ik wil er niet bij horen en ervoor zorgen dat sommige neefjes of nichtjes een hekel aan me gaan krijgen. Want als ik er midden in zou komen, dan zou ik het met jou eens zijn."

Lily's ogen werden groot van de schrik. "Jij bent het met mij eens?" Teddy? Een oude Griffoendor gaat tegen zijn afdeling?

Teddy lachte zachtjes. "Ik gaf nooit iets om afdelingen toen ik op school zat. Ik bedoel, ik was voor m'n afdeling met Zwerkbal, maar verder maakte het niets uit. Mijn opties en vrienden zouden een grens hebben als ik me zo voelde. Alles waar ik nu om geef is mijn familie, niet in welke afdeling ze zijn. En als ze in een andere afdeling dan de mijne komen, dan denk ik dat die afdeling nogal goed moet zijn."

Lily stond op van de bank en omhelsde haar broer.

OOOOOO

Toen het dinsdag werd ging Lily naar huis, maar daar bleef ze niet lang. Daar was ze blij om, want Roos en Hugo waren weer samen met hun ouders op bezoek. Ze pakte snel een tas, zette hem bij de haard neer, en toen het bijna twee uur was nam ze afscheid van de volwassenen en ging met Brandstof naar de Lekke Ketel.

"Lily!" Lily keek naar links en zag dat Lola, Lana, en Lars er al waren. Lola trok Lily in een dikke knuffel. "Hoe gaat het?" vroeg ze.

Lily lachte terwijl ze zich wegtrok uit de omhelzing. "Het is nauwelijks een week geweest, Lola."

Lola rolde haar ogen terwijl de andere twee lachten. "Ja, maar jij hebt broers die je niet kunnen uitstaan, dus ik heb het recht om dat te vragen. En?"

Lily grinnikte. "Ik moest maar een paar dagen met ze doorbrengen. Toen was ik bij Teddy, en nu ben ik hier. Ik heb dit allemaal al in m'n brieven gezet." Lily ging door met lachen toen Lola haar ogen weer rolde.

Het haardvuur werd groter, en Mitch stapte eruit. "Is het feest er al?" vroeg hij luidkeels.

"Bijna," antwoordde Lana. "We moeten alleen nog op Scorpius en Jace wachten.

Het vuur werd weer groter. "Ben ik de laatste?" vroeg Jace terwijl hij uit de haard stapte.

"Bijna, maar nee. Je bent er eerder dan Scorpius," antwoordde Lily.

"Maar met een seconde," zei Scorpius terwijl hij arriveerde. Hij grijnsde naar hen allemaal. "Is iedereen er?"

"Nu wel," antwoordde Mitch.

"Dus wat is het plan?" vroeg Jace.

"Kunnen we hier blijven en iets eten?" vroeg Lana. "We moeten nog steeds middageten, en ik ga dood van de honger."

"Ik ook. Heeft er nog iemand honger?" vroeg Mitch.

Iedereen behalve Lily knikte.

Lily schudde haar hoofd. "Ik moest eerst iets van mijn moeder gaan eten. Ik zweer dat ze elke dag steeds meer op mijn oma gaat lijken."

De anderen grinnikten. "Oké, ik zal bestellen, en vinden jullie dan een tafel?" vroeg Mitch.

"Ik wil ook wel bestellen," stelde Lily voor. Ze kon haar tante Hannah bij het aanrecht zien. "Mijn tante is de eigenares van deze plek en ze geeft mij altijd korting."

"Perfect!" juichte Mitch.

Lily lachte, maar sloeg iedereen's bestelling op in haar hoofd. Toen ze alles wist, liet ze hen een tafel vinden en liep zelf naar het aanrecht.

"Hallo, Lily," groette Hannah. "Wat ben je hier aan het doen?"

Lily haalde haar schouders op. "Ik ben hier met een paar vrienden. Ik moest even ontsnappen uit het huis."

Hannah lachte. "Nou, wat kan ik voor je doen?"

Lily herhaalde de lijst voor haar tante. "O, en zeven boterbieren," eindigde ze. "Hoeveel gaat dit kosten?"

Hannah keek naar haar nichtje terwijl ze de boterbieren tevoorschijn trok. "Helemaal gratis."

Lily trok een wenkbrauw op. "Weet je het zeker?"

"We hebben het vandaag druk. Het kan geen kwaad," zei Hannah met een glimlach. "Ik breng het naar jullie tafel als alles klaar is."

Lily glimlachte breed. "Dank je, tante Hannah."

"Graag gedaan, liefje," antwoordde ze.

Lily liep door de volle ruimte, op weg naar de tafel van de Zwadderaars. Ze ging tussen Lola en Scorpius zitten. "Het is onderweg."

"Hoeveel gaat het kosten?" vroeg Mitch terwijl hij zijn portemonnee tevoorschijn trok.

"Het is helemaal gratis," antwoordde Lily. "Ik zei toch dat ze van me houdt."

Mitch staarde een momentje in stilte naar Lily, voordat hij over de tafel heen Lily's hand vastpakte. "Ik hou freakin' veel van je!"

Ze lachten allemaal, en Lily sloeg zijn hand weg.

"Ik weet zeker dat Mirthe het leuk zal vinden om dat te horen," plaagde Lana.

"Mirthe Hork?" vroeg Jace. "Wat bedoel je?"

Lana grijnsde plagend. "Ze hebben sinds het midden van Juni verkering."

"Jij hebt met Mirthe Hork?" zei Jace met een lach.

"Ik vind het schattig," verdedigde Lola.

"Bedankt, Lola," dankte Mitch.

"Wat het grappige is is dat zijn mammie denkt dat hij te jong is om verkering te hebben," lachte Lars.

Mitch keek spottend. "Doorgedraaide heks. Ik ben veertien, dat is niet te jong. Mijn zus was veertien, en hel, mijn broer was veertien toen hij zijn maagdelijkheid verloor."

"Maar Braman is jouw moeder's kleine engel," beredeneerde Scorpius.

"Mitch rolde zijn ogen. "Engel? M'n reet."

"Was je broer nog maar veertien?" vroeg Lana verbaasd.

"Dat is inderdaad een beetje jong," stemde Lola in.

"Maak je maar geen zorgen," verzekerde Mitch, "hij was dronken en weet er haast niets meer van."

Lily en de jongens lachten. De andere meisjes rolden hun ogen. Maar het was allemaal vergeten toen hun eten en drinken naar de tafel kwam zweven. Lily nam slokjes boterbier terwijl de rest ging eten.

"Dus, wat gaan we hierna doen?" vroeg Lola.

"Ik dacht dat we naar Kreukniet & De Krimp konden gaan om de klanten en werknemers irriteren," stelde Mitch voor.

"Ja, tot dat ze boos worden en ons eruit sturen," spotte Lana.

Mitch grijnsde zelfvoldaan. "Ze zouden mij er nooit uit gooien. Mijn moeder is de eigenares van het grootste deel van de winkel. Zij is de grootste en rijkste medewerkster die ze hebben. Ze moeten mij respecteren of riskeren om ontslagen te worden. Daarom is het zo leuk om ze te irriteren."

"Ik vind dat we het moeten doen!" stemde Jace met een lach in.

"De jongens gaan nu wel kinderachtig doen en de klanten irriteren, maar wat vind je ervan als wij meisjes ons als de goede leeftijd gaan gedragen?" stelde Lana voor.

"Klinkt goed," zei Lola knikkend.

Dus het eerste wat Mitch deed toen hij Kreukniet & De Krimp binnenliep, was naar een klant toe rennen en een klein stuk vuurwerk afsteken. De klant leek woedend, maar hij keek hem alleen maar vuil aan.

"Wat een sukkel," mopperde Lana terwijl ze naar binnen liep.

Lily lachte zachtjes en volgde haar. Lars en Jace rende onmiddellijk naar Mitch, die drie klanten aan het terroriseren was. Scorpius bleef bij Lily staan en keek.

"Hun energie is indrukwekkend," zei Scorpius.

Lily glimlachte. "Een van die klanten gaat er uiteindelijk genoeg van krijgen en 'm flippen."

"Nou, hopelijk zijn wij ver weg als dat gebeurt," antwoordde Scorpius. Ze liepen beide richting een uitstalling met verschillende gewaden. "Dus, gaan we gelijk naar mijn huis als de rest weggaat?"

"Bijna," antwoordde Lily. "Ik moet alleen nog naar huis om mijn tas te pakken. Die is vlak naast de haard, dus waarschijnlijk duurt het minder dan een minuut."

"Ga ik met je mee naar huis?" vroeg Scorpius.

Lily trok een wenkbrauw op een grijnsde. "Wil je echt een kans grijpen om naar de Leeuwenkuil te gaan?"

Scorpius grinnikte. "Ik weet zeker dat ik er wel levend uit kom. Het klinkt leuk."

Lily schudde haar hoofd. "Oké, als je persé mee wilt komen dan mag dat."

"Dus hoe was het bij Teddy's flat?" vroeg hij terwijl hij een set gewaden bekeek.

"Het was leuk. We zijn samen naar de Stonewall Stormers tegen de Appleby Arrows gegaan," antwoordde Lily.

"Dus je hebt de Zoeker van de Appleby Arrows er van dichtbij aan zien gaan?" lachte Scorpius.

Lily lachte ook. "Ja, het was een ernstige verwonding, maar de manier waarop hij viel zag er best grappig uit."

"Ja, ik zag een foto ervan in de _Ochtendprofeet,_" zei Scorpius. Hij nam het gewaad en liep naar een spiegel. Scorpius trok het gewaad over zijn schouders, en deed zijn armen door de mouwen. Lily keek terwijl hij hem dicht deed, en de kraag omhoog sloeg.

"Dat ziet er goed uit," complimenteerde ze.

Scorpius knikte, zijn gezicht geconcentreerd op zijn uiterlijk. "Ja, dat denk ik ook. Ik hou van die zijde, en de kleur is perfect."

"Je ziet er inderdaad goed uit in zwart," stemde ze in.

Scorpius trok het gewaad uit en vouwde het over zijn arm. "Ik denk dat ik het ga kopen. Ik zal mijn vader moeten bedanken voor het geld dat hij me heeft gegeven." Hij keek terug naar Lily. "Is er iets wat jij wil hebben?"

Lily schudde haar hoofd. "Nee. Ik heb genoeg kleren."

"Ik denk niet dat Lola en Lana hetzelfde denken," zei Scorpius, wijzend naar de meisjes. Ze hielden allebei verschillende kledingstukken vast, en ze giechelden en gaven complimentjes.

Lily rolde haar ogen. "Het verbaasd me dat Lana zo is."

"Ze verbergt het goed, maar op momenten zoals deze, is ze net zo meisjesachtig als iedereen," merkte hij op.

"En we weten het allemaal van Lola," grapte Lily.

"Ze is jouw beste vriendin," plaagde Scorpius.

Lily glimlachte. "Ja, dat is ze. Ondanks het meisjesachtige deel van haar, moet je wel van haar houden."

Scorpius grijnsde. "Zoals ze ondanks jouw betweterige gedrag nog steeds van jou houdt."

Lily sloeg hem op zijn schouder. "Kop dicht," lachte ze. Scorpius lachte met haar mee.


	8. Hoofdstuk 8

**Ik ben niet de eigenaar van Harry Potter.**

Zwadderich's Potter

Hoofdstuk Acht: Villa Malfidus

De groep bezocht elke winkel in de Wegisweg, en zorgde voor problemen in de helft daarvan.

Om kwart voor tien besloten ze om het uitje te eindigen. Ze hadden de laatste paar uren rond gerend, op gebouwen geklommen, en zelfs soms stiekem de Verdonkerde Maansteeg ingelopen. Maar Lola was de eerste die het voorstelde om naar huis te gaan.

"Mijn ouders hebben gezegd dat ik om negen uur thuis moest zijn. Ze gaan me vermoorden," had ze gezegd, maar ze glimlachte alsnog.

"Ja, ik hoor nu ook naar huis te gaan," stemde Jace met tegenzin in.

"Jullie kinderen met een spertijd," plaagde Mitch.

Lana sloeg hem tegen zijn wang. "Ik en Lars moeten om tien uur thuis zijn," verdedigde ze.

Mitch keek naar Lily. "En jij dan?"

Lily schudde haar hoofd. "Geen spertijd, maar ik moet mijn tas thuis halen voordat ik naar zijn huis ga," zei ze terwijl ze naar Scorpius knikte.

"Nou, ik heb geen spertijd," vertelde Scorpius hem. "Maar sinds Lily komt, wil mijn moeder waarschijnlijk dat ik vroeg thuis ben zodat zij haar kan ontmoeten.

Mitch kreunde, maar het lukte hem uiteindelijk toch om de avond te eindigen. Ze gingen terug naar de Wegisweg, die nu haast leeg was. Lily en Scorpius lieten de anderen eerst naar huis gaan, en toen gooide Lily het Brandstof in het vuur. Ze stak haar hand uit. "Kijk uit voor de drempel," waarschuwde ze.

Scorpius pakte haar hand. "Bedankt voor de waarschuwing."

Ze stapten de haard in, en Lily zei haar adres. Toen draaiden ze, en Lily trok hem mee toen ze haar huis zag. Ze struikelden de haard uit, en Lily viel op de vloer. Ze trok Scorpius met zich mee, en hij landde met een 'bons' naast haar.

"Au," mopperde Lily.

"Wat een landing," stemde Scorpius in.

"Lily?"

Lily ging zitten toen ze haar moeders stem hoorde. "Ja, Mam?" riep ze.

Er waren voetstappen terwijl de twee gingen staan, en Ginny liep naar binnen. "Gaat het?"

Lily lachte. "Ja, we hadden gewoon een ongelukkige landing."

"Ja, sorry, Mevrouw Potter. En, sorry dat we zo laat zijn. We waren de tijd vergeten,"

Toen zag Ginny de blonde jongen die naast haar dochter stond. Ze was een beetje verbaasd, want de jongen leek erg veel op Draco Malfidus. Het enige verschil was dat zijn haar niet naar achteren zat, maar vlak boven zijn ogen viel. "O! Jij bent vast Scorpius."

Scorpius grijnsde. "Ja, dat ben ik. Leuk om u te ontmoeten," groette hij, en hij stak zijn hand uit.

Ginny schudde hem met een glimlach. "Wat leuk om je te ontmoeten, Scorpius. Lily is heel opgewonden geweest om bij jou te komen logeren."

Lily rolde haar ogen maar bloosde. Scorpius' grijns groeide. "Nou, wij zijn ook erg opgewonden dat zij komt. Mijn moeder wil haar graag ontmoeten."

"Nou, ik laat jullie twee gaan. Je tas is waar je hem hebt gelaten, Lily," vertelde Ginny haar, knikkend naar haar tas.

"Bedankt, Mam," zei Lily. Ze pakte de tas. Toen gaf ze haar moeder een knuffel. "Ik zal morgen thuis zijn."

"Goed, ik heb het gevoel dat ik je nauwelijks heb gezien," plaagde Ginny.

Lily glimlachte, en ze negeerde haar schuldgevoelens. "Dag, Mam."

"Dag, lieverd," zei Ginny.

Deze keer leidde Scorpius haar naar de haard. "Laat mij maar eerst gaan. Misschien vallen we dan niet," plaagde hij.

Lily rolde haar ogen weer. "Hou je mond."

Scorpius haalde zin schouders onschuldig op. "Villa Malfidus!"

Ze waren weer aan het draaien, maar deze keer trok Scorpius haar naar buiten. Lily struikelde een beetje, maar viel niet.

"Een veel betere landing, vind je niet?" plaagde Scorpius.

Lily lachte. "Hou gewoon je mond, Scorpius."

Scorpius lachte en pakte haar tas. Hij zette hem op de bank neer. Lily keek de kamer rond. Hij was heel sjiek en elegant. Het tapijt had een gladde grijze kleur, en de muren waren een zilverachtige wit. Er waren een paar foto's op de muur zoals elk huis wel had. Elk meubelstuk was een zijde groene kleur, en leek heel duur.

Scorpius pakte haar hand weer vast. "Kom op. Mijn familie is waarschijnlijk in de salon."

Lily trok een wenkbrauw op en vroeg zich af hoe groot zijn huis wel niet was, maar ze liet hem leiden. Lily keek naar de kamers waar ze doorheen liepen. Het leek alsof elke kamer en gang hetzelfde was. Elegant, gracieus, en heel deftig.

"Jouw huis is gigantisch," mompelde ze.

Scorpius lachte zachtjes. "Ja, dat hoor ik vaak. Het is generaties lang in de familie geweest. Dus, ook al wordt mijn vader 'heer van het huis' genoemd, is mijn grootvader nog steeds de eigenaar. En als ze allebei sterven, dan is het van mij," legde hij uit. Hij keek haar weer aan. "Is er ook zo'n huis in jouw familie?"

Lily schudde haar hoofd. "Niet echt. Ik bedoel, mijn vader heeft een huis van van zijn peetvader Sirius Zwarts, geërfd. Blijkbaar is het huis generaties lang in hun families geweest. Wij wonen daar niet, maar mijn vader houdt het alsnog schoon en stevig. Blijkbaar hebben hij en mam daar gewoond toen ze net uit school waren. Maar toen mam zwanger werd, verhuisden ze naar Goderic's Eind."

"Waarom Goderic's Eind?" vroeg hij. Ze stopten met lopen, en er was een deur aan de rechtermuur.

Lily haalde haar schouders op. "Ik weet het niet zeker. Ik bedoel, mijn vader zei dat zijn ouders daar tijdens de oorlog woonden, maar dat huis staat er niet meer. Ik bedoel, het is nu een rommel van puin."

"En, vind je dat een goed idee?" vroeg Scorpius.

Ze zuchtte. "Nou, ik vind het daar leuk. Waarom mijn vader daar persé wou wonen is persoonlijk, dus ik heb het nooit echt gevraagd. Maar elk jaar, op de verjaardag van James, gaan hij, mijn moeder, mijn tante Hermelien, en mijn oom Ron naar de begraafplaats. Daar zijn ze begraven."

Scorpius fronste zijn wenkbrauwen. "Waarom op de verjaardag van je broer? Moeten ze niet de vreselijke gebeurtenis van zijn geboorte vieren?" plaagde hij.

Lily glimlachte grimmig. "Dat doen ze ook. Maar het is niet alleen zijn verjaardag. Het is ook hun sterfdag."

Scorpius' gezicht werd iets somberder, maar er was geen medelijden. Lily was daar dankbaar voor. "Het spijt me."

Lily haalde haar schouders op. "Ik heb ze nooit gekend, dus ik stoor me er niet echt aan."

Scorpius leunde tegen de muur aan. "Mijn voorouders zijn hier begraven. Mijn grootvader wil hier later ook begraven worden, en hij vindt dat iedere Malfidus die traditie moet volgen."

"Wil jij dat?"

"Nee. Eigenlijk vind ik het een beetje griezelig om dode mensen in je achtertuin te hebben. Ik bedoel, de achtertuin is erg groot, maar alsnog. Maar ik moet niet klagen. Ik wil hier niet eens gaan wonen als ik ouder ben. Als ik zeventien wordt, dan ben ik hier weg," antwoordde hij.

"Is dat wel slim?" vroeg Lily.

Hij haalde zijn schouders op. "Ik heb genoeg geld. Ik ben een Malfidus. Ik ben waanzinnig verwend en rijk," plaagde hij. "Ik denk dat ik er mee om kan gaan." Hij zuchtte, en keek naar de deur naast hem. "Nou, zullen we de slangenkuil binnengaan?"

Lily lachte. "Dat zullen we."

Scorpius verliet de muur, en klopte één keer op de deur.

"Kom binnen, Scorpius," zei een diepe stem aan de andere kant.

Scorpius keek één keer terug en grijnsde naar haar. Toen draaide hij en opende de deur. Hij wuifde haar naar binnen. Lily deed een onzeker stapje. De kamer was net zo mooi als ze had verwacht, maar ze voelde zich alsnog zenuwachtig. Er zaten vier volwassenen in de kamer, elk blond en elegant, en ze keken allemaal naar de twee kinderen. Het meeste naar haar. Ze zag dat de oude man woedend keek.

"Moeder, vader, grootvader, en grootmoeder, dit is Lily Loena," zei Scorpius met een grijns. Hij keek naar Lily. "Dit zijn mijn ouders en grootouders. Ik weet zeker dat je kan zien wie wie is."

Lily gaf een klein kort lachje. Ze zag dat de middelbare man haar onzeker aankeek. Hij leek erg veel op Scorpius, als je de terugdeinzende haarlijn en de feit dat het haar naar achteren zat niet meetelde.

"Jij lijkt super veel op je vader," zei Lily hardop.

De middelbare vrouw lachte en stond op. Ze liep naar hen beide. Ze gaf Scorpius een knuffel, en glimlachte toen naar Lily. "Hallo, Lily. Ik ben de moeder van Scorpius, Astoria."

Lily glimlachte, ze kon het niet helpen. Deze vrouw leek zo lief. "Hallo, Mevrouw Malfidus. Ik vind het erg leuk om u te ontmoeten."

"Insgelijks. Sinds mijn zoon met Kerst thuis was en zei dat hij een nieuwe vriendin had, heb ik je erg graag willen ontmoeten. Kom, en ga zitten," zei ze, en ze wenkte de kinderen naar de banken in het midden van de kamer.

Scorpius vader stond op, en stak zijn hand uit naar haar. "Hallo, Lily. Ik ben Draco, Scorpius' vader. En dank je voor de herinnering aan onze overeenkomsten," plaagde hij.

Lily grijnsde terwijl terwijl ze zijn hand schudde. "Leuk om u te ontmoeten, Meneer Malfidus. Maakt u zich maar geen zorgen. Als u mij en mijn moeder samen ziet, dan zou u hetzelfde zeggen."

Hij grijnsde, net zoals zijn zoon vaak deed. "Ik hoef jullie niet naast elkaar te zien om te weten dat jullie veel overeenkomsten hebben."

Lily lachte terwijl zij en Scorpius gingen zitten. De oudere vrouw, zijn grootmoeder, glimlachte naar haar. Lily herkende haar vaag van de foto's bij Teddy's oma's huis.

"Hallo, Lily. Ik ben Narcissa," groette ze.

"Teddy's oma's zus," erkende Lily.

Haar glimlach groeide. "Dat is waar. We hebben er erg naar verlangd om je te ontmoeten," antwoordde ze.

"Zeg dat alsjeblieft alleen voor jezelf, Narcissa." De stem was kil, en Lily merkte dat Scorpius zich naast haar aanspande. Ze keek naar de oude man die haar sinds haar binnenkomst razend had aangekeken. Je kon zien dat tijd en leeftijd zijn baat van hem had genomen. Zijn lange haar was niet echt blond, maar eerder wit. Zijn ogen spookte terwijl ze haar razend aankeken.

"Vader," kreunde Draco dof.

"Kalmeer jezelf, Draco," zei Lucius Malfidus terug.

Scorpius zuchtte terwijl hij zijn tanden op elkaar zette. "Lily, dit is mijn grootvader, Lucius Malfidus. De ene die de jas die je me hebt gestuurd zo mooi vond," spotte hij.

"Ja, ik moet wel zeggen dat ik nogal verbaasd was toen ik hoorde dat er een Potter in Zwadderich zat," merkte Lucius met een spotlach op.

Lily liet hem haar niet opwinden, maar trok alleen een wenkbrauw op. "Ja, ik ben een speciaal geval. Maar ik heb ontdekt dat ik het veel leuker rond Zwadderaars vind dan rond Griffoendors."

Nu trok Lucius een wenkbrauw op. "Is dat zo? Ik vind het lastig om te accepteren dat er een Potter in Zwadderich zit. Het hoort eigenlijk niet."

Lily wist wat hij bedoelde. Dat hij haar niet accepteerde, en dat hij een hekel aan haar had. Maar Lily stoorde zich er niet aan. "Nou, als het niet zo hoort, dan zou de Sorteerhoed me niet in Zwadderich hebben gestopt. Die hoed is er al jaren, ik denk dat ik hem wel vertrouw." Lucius Malfidus' gezicht leek iets donkerder te worden, en Lily hoorde Scorpius grinniken.

"Echt waar? Ik hoorde dat je broers Griffoendor's Heilige Jongens zijn. Niet normaal voor een Zwadderaar," spotte hij.

"Ik hoorde dat je mijn moeder probeerde te vermoorden toen ze twaalf was. Niet normaal voor een man met moraal." Lily sloeg haarzelf bijna terwijl de woorden eruit gleden. Maar ze keek voorzichtig naar Lucius Malfidus. Hij keek boos, en hij stond op. Met paraaf zonder woorden, verliet hij de kamer. Lily keek een grijnzende Scorpius aan. "Sorry."

Hij probeerde duidelijk niet te lachen. "Dat moet je niet zijn! Dat was geweldig!"

"Scorpius," berispte Astoria, ook al leek ze helemaal niet boos. Ze keek Lily schuldig aan. "Ik verontschuldig me voor hem. Hij is een beetje ouderwets."

Lily zuchtte. "Maak je maar geen zorgen. Mijn oom Ron is ook een beetje zo, maar hij is vandaag niet aan Scorpius voorgesteld."

Scorpius klikte teleurgesteld zijn vingers. "Verdomme."

"Let op je taalgebruik, Scorpius Hyperius Malfidus," zei Astoria streng. Deze keer was ze wel serieus.

Lily beet op haar lip, ze verstopte een lach terwijl de wangen van Scorpius rood werden.

Terwijl de nacht verder ging, ontdekte Lily dat ze Scorpius' ouders en grootmoeder erg mocht. Ze waren erg aardig, ook al was zijn vader een beetje stil. Lily voelde zich erg op haar gemak bij de familie Malfidus, ook al was er één die haar weg wenste.

Toen ze besloten om naar bed te gaan, bracht Scorpius Lily naar de volgende verdieping. "Mijn kamer is op de tweede verdieping. Ik heb een logeerbed in mijn kamer gemaakt. Dan zal mijn grootvader je niet proberen te wurgen," plaagde hij.

Ze stopten bij een deur waar elegant 'Scorpius Malfidus' op geschreven stond. Scorpius deed de deur open, en Lily stapte naar binnen. De ruimte was maar een klein beetje rommelig, wat haar erg verbaasde. Haar broers en mannelijke neven hadden hele rommelige kamers. Zijn tapijt was een bleke wit, en zijn muren waren licht groen. Maar die muren waren haast helemaal vol gepakt met dingen zoals band posters, en foto's van Zwerkbalsterren en hun teams. Er hing een groot Zwadderich vaandel boven zijn bed. Het dekbed was zwart, en zijn kussens waren een Zwadderich groen. In de hoek van de kamer stond er een bureau met stapels papieren erop, en een lege uilenkooi aan de rand. Naast het bureau was er een boekenplank, die bijna helemaal vol was met een groot assortiment van boeken en papieren. Aan de andere kant van de kamer stond er een zilveren ladekast, waar een paar dingen bovenop stonden. Zijn bezem stond er tegenaan. En tegenover zijn bed stond een logeerbed dat erg veel op zijn eigen bed leek.

"Dus, dit is mijn kamer," mompelde hij met rode wangen. "Het is niet geweldig, ik bedoel, de posters en spullen zijn al best oud."

Lily wuifde het weg. "Ik vind het cool. Het is heel erg … comfortabel. Het heeft een fijn bewoond gevoel."

Hij bloosde weer. "Ik heb m'n best gedaan om een comfortabel bed voor je te maken. Zeg het maar als je er niet op kan slapen. Dan ruilen we."

Lily rolde haar ogen. "Ik ga jouw bed niet afpakken."

Hij lachte. "Ik dacht al dat je zoiets zou zeggen. Maar mijn moeder denkt dat je op mijn bed gaat slapen, dus zeg dan niks tegen haar. Ze verwacht dat ik een heer ben, zelfs als jij dat niet toestaat."

Lily lachte ook. "Oké. Ik bewaar je geheim."

Hij zuchtte zachtjes. "Oké, de huis-elf heeft je tas bij het bed gezet. Die deur brengt je naar de badkamer. Je kan daar gaan omkleden, of douchen als je dat wilt."

Lily bloosde weer een beetje. "Dank je." Ze pakte haar tas, en liep toen naar zijn badkamer. Lily was verrast door de grootte. Hij was groter dan haar kamer thuis. Het bad was gigantisch, en er was een douche die apart van het bad zat. De vloer was gemaakt van smaragd groene tegels, en de muren waren een bleke zwart.

Lily ging door haar normale avondroutine. Ze deed één van Teddy's shirts aan. Ze had al James' shirts aan hem teruggegeven- nadat ze er gaten in had geknipt toen ze boos was. Ze deed een broekje aan, en liep toen terug naar de kamer van Scorpius. Hij stond voor een spiegel, en hij droeg een grijs shirt een een zwarte joggingbroek. Hij was zijn blonde haren aan het kammen.

"Wat ben je aan het doen?" vroeg ze, terwijl ze probeerde niet te lachen.

"Ik probeer m'n haar plat te krijgen. Als ik dat niet doe, dan staat het alle kanten uit en is het onmogelijk om te kammen in de morgen," verdedigde hij.

Lily rolde haar ogen. "Als jij het zegt, Scorp."

Hij keek haar 'zogenaamd' boos aan in de spiegel. "Rol je ogen niet naar mij, Lily Loe. Dan kom ik je pakken."

Toen ze merkte dat hij nog keek, rolde ze haar ogen weer. "Ik ben niet bang voor jou."

Hij legde de kam neer, en grijnsde duivels naar haar. "O, dat had je niet moeten zeggen."

Hij liep langzaam naar haar toe, en ze voelde de duivelse bedoelingen. "Scorpius, niet doen." waarschuwde ze. "Ik meen het." Maar hij bleef lopen. Toen Lily opzij probeerde te stappen, viel hij aan, sloeg zijn armen om haar heen en tilde haar van de grond af. Lily schopte tegen hem aan. "Scorpius Malfidus, laat me los!" gilde ze.

"Ben je al bang voor mij?" vroeg hij.

Lily rolde haar ogen. "Ja, ik ben zelfs doodsbang voor je. Zet me nu neer!"

"Dat moet ook. Ik ben een erg angstaanjagend persoon," plaagde hij, maar hij zette haar weer neer.

Lily mepte tegen zijn schouder aan, maar glimlachte alsnog naar hem. "Welterusten, Scorpius."

Hij grijnsde. "Welterusten, Lily Loe."

OOOOOO

De volgende ochtend, werd Lily wakker en ze voelde zich nogal rustig. Het duurde een tijdje voordat ze zich weer herinnerde wat er gisteren was gebeurt, en toen dat gebeurde, glimlachte ze. Ze ging op haar buik liggen. Het bed lag erg lekker, ook al had Scorpius dat niet gedacht. Het was zacht, en Lily kon er heerlijk in wegzinken. De dekens waren warm en zijde tegen haar huid. Ze had heerlijk geslapen.

Lily ging zitten, en duwde de dekens weg. Ze kon Scorpius nog zien slapen, dus ze pakte haar tas en ging naar zijn badkamer. Ze douchte, maar niet lang omdat hij elk moment wakker kon worden. Maar blijkbaar was hij net zoals haar broers, omdat hij door haar ochtendroutine heen sliep. Toen ze aangekleed en klaar was, liep ze naar zijn bed. Hij sliep op zijn zij, en zijn armen waren voor hem uit gespreid. Zijn mond was een beetje open terwijl hij stil ademde. Lily vond hem er heel vredig uitzien.

Ze stond op, en begon te springen. "Wakker worden, Scorpius!" schreeuwde ze naast hem.

Scorpius ging rechtovereind zitten van de schrik. Lily stopte met springen en begon te lachen. Scorpius hijgde zachtjes en keek naar haar. Toen kreunde hij en ging weer liggen. "Jij bent echt stapelgek," grinnikte hij.

Lily lachte. "Weet ik. Maar volgens jouw klok is het al bijna 12 uur. We hebben de hele ochtend geslapen."

Scorpius deed één oog open om naar de klok te kijken die aan de muur tegenover hem hing. "Nou verdomme. Oké," hij zuchtte, "ik sta al op." Hij ging langzaam zitten. Hij schopte de dekens weg. "Geef me gewoon een paar minuten. Je mag m'n kamer gaan verkennen." Hij pakte een paar dingen en liep toen naar de badkamer. Een minuut later, kon ze zijn douche al horen.

Lily verliet het bed, en ging verder in zijn kamer rondkijken zoals hij had voorgesteld. Ze liep naar zijn boekenplak en keek naar de verschillende boeken. Er waren een paar waarvan ze zag dat het tekstboeken van de vorige paar schooljaren waren geweest, maar er waren ook anderen. Ze trok een toverdrank boek tevoorschijn, en begon er door te bladeren. Er waren tientallen ingewikkelde toverdranken, elk ervan heel gevorderd. Ze was zelf ook geïnteresseerd in Toverdranken, dus ze begon een paar bladzijdes te lezen. Ze merkte niet hoeveel tijd er voorbij ging.

"Wat ben je aan het lezen?"

Lily sprong geschrokken op. Ze draaide zich om en zag Scorpius uit de badkamer lopen. Zijn haar was nog een beetje vochtig, maar hij had een zwarte korte broek en een wit t-shirt aangetrokken. "Wat?" vroeg ze, een beetje buiten adem. Haar hart ging tekeer van de schrik.

Hij grinnikte toen hij haar verbazing merkte. "Ik vroeg wat je aan het lezen bent."

Lily bloosde. "O. Gewoon een van jouw toverdrank boeken." Hij maakte een begrijpend geluid terwijl hij zijn haar kamde. "Vertel eens, waarom heb je zo'n ervaren boek?"

Lily keek terwijl hij zijn schouders ophaalde. "Ik vind de Toverdrank lessen leuk. Het is een heel makkelijk en fascinerend onderwerp. Dus ik koop af en toe een boek om over gevorderde dingen te kunnen lezen."

Lily neuriede in gedachten terwijl ze het boek terugzette. "Dus wat is het plan voor vandaag?" Ze draaide om en ging op zijn bed zitten.

Scorpius grijnsde naar haar in de spiegel. "Natuurlijk. Ik dacht dat ik je buiten kon rondleiden. Je kan er miljoenen dingen doen. Er is zelfs plek om te vliegen."

Lily glimlachte. "Klinkt goed."

Scorpius zette zijn kam neer, en keek haar aan. "Ja, inderdaad. Maar eerst gaan we eten, want ik ga haast dood van de honger."

Lily lachte. "Nu klinkt het nog beter."

Scorpius leidde haar zijn kamer uit, en door het grote huis. Uiteindelijk liepen ze een grote eetkamer binnen. Met een knal, arriveerde er een huis-elf.

"Wat heeft de jonge heer nodig?" piepte ze.

Scorpius grijnsde. "Goedmorgen, Pintie. Kan je ontbijt voor ons maken, alstublieft?"

"De jonge heer hoeft het niet te vragen," zei ze met een buiging. Toen was ze verdwenen.

Scorpius keek naar Lily en grijnsde schaapachtig. "Ben je niet een grote huis-elf rechten fanatiek?"

Lily schudde haar hoofd. "Ik ben niet zo erg als mijn tante, maar ik ben opgevoed om ze te respecteren. Mijn vader heeft er ook een, en hij betaalt hem. Ook al wil Knijster dat niet altijd."

Scorpius knikte terwijl ze gingen zitten. "Ja, dat doet mijn vader ook, en dat verafschuwt mijn grootvader. Dus ik behandel Pintie met veel respect," zei hij met een grijns.

Lily glimlachte. "Jij doet echt alles om je grootvader te irriteren, of niet?"

Zijn grijns werd groter. "Jep. Onze … afkeer voor elkaar is erg groot."

Toen was Pintie terug, en zette één bord voor Lily, en één bord voor Scorpius neer. "Hier is het, jonge heer, en jonge heers vriendin. Eet smakelijk."

Scorpius grijnsde. "Dank je, Pintie. Vertel eens, waar is de rest van de familie?"

"Meneer en Mevrouw hebben eerder deze morgen al gegeten. Zij zijn in de studeerkamer. Uw grootouders zijn ergens anders in de villa," antwoordde Pintie.

Scorpius knikte. "Dank je, Pintie."

Pintie gaf een buiging en verdwijnselde de kamer uit. De twee kinderen aten, en praatte over verschillende dingen. Toen ze klaar waren liet Scorpius haar de achtertuin zien. Lily was van stomheid geslagen.

"Wauw," was het enige wat ze kon zeggen.

De 'achtertuin' was hectares lang. Van waar ze stond, kon ze een hele grote tuin zien, en grote heggen die een soort doolhof vormden. In de verte, kon ze de plek zien waarvan Scorpius had gezegd dat ze konden vliegen.

Scorpius lachte omdat ze zo verbaasd was. "Ja, het is nogal groot. En het gaat na die grote heuvel daar nog verder. Maar daar kom ik nauwelijks."

"Waarom niet?" vroeg ze. Waarom zou hij niet elk klein deeltje van deze tuin willen verkennen?

"Dat is de begraafplaats van mijn voorouders. _De_ plek die me de kriebels geeft." legde hij uit. "Ik ben er ongeveer twee keer geweest. Eén keer expres, en de tweede keer omdat ik maar wat rond aan het wandelen was." Toen gaf hij een zucht. "Dus, wat zullen we doen? Vliegen? Verkennen? Persoonlijk vind ik het eerste idee het aantrekkelijkst."

Lily knikte enthousiast. "Ik denk dat het een namiddag vlucht wordt."

Scorpius grijnsde. "Perfect. Ik heb een extra bezem die je kan gebruiken. En hij is snel, dus maak je maar geen zorgen om traagheid," plaagde hij.

Lily rolde haar ogen. "Ik kan wel op elke bezem van je winnen in een race," zei ze terug.

Scorpius trok een wenkbrauw omhoog. "Is dat een uitdaging?"

"Ja, en?" spotte ze.

Hij grinnikte. "O, je gaat eraan, Lily Loena. Laten we gaan."

Scorpius liep naar de bezemkast, en trok twee bezems tevoorschijn. Hij gaf er één aan Lily, en zodra ze de bezems vast hadden, waren ze hoog in de lucht, racend door de grote plek. Eén race werd twee, en twee werden er honderd. Snel veranderde het in andere wedstrijdjes. Een overgooi spelletje om te zien wie er de bal als eerst niet ving, of kijken wie er met een duikvlucht het dichtst bij de grond kon komen zonder tegen de grond aan te beuken. Maar hoe fanatiek ze ook waren, de wedstrijden bleven vriendelijk, en ze lachten allebei. Ze hadden snel de aandacht van de ouders van Scorpius gekregen, die al snel scheidsrechters voor hun spellen werden. Maar de nachtlucht begon te dalen, en de spelletjes moesten tot einde gebracht worden.

"Lily, willen je ouders niet dat je snel naar huis gaat?" riep Astoria naar boven.

Lily keek teleurgesteld, maar ze wist dat Mevrouw Malfidus gelijk had. Ze bleef maar één nacht. Ze moest vandaag thuis zijn.

Scorpius scheen hetzelfde te denken. "Echt waar? Het is nog niet zo laat," klaagde hij.

"Ik weet zeker dat haar ouders haar nog thuis willen hebben voordat de school weer begint," zei Draco met een grijns. "Je zal haar vast weer zien, jongen."

Beide kinderen mopperden kleine obsceniteiten terwijl ze het opgaven, en verlaagden tot de grond. Ze sprongen van hun bezems af, hun gezichten een beetje sip. Beide volwassenen lachten.

"Nodig Lily nog een keer uit, zoon. Jullie tweeën lijken samen veel plezier te hebben," stelde Astoria voor.

Scorpius' wangen werden rood. Maar voordat hij iets kon zeggen, sprak zijn vader al. "Nou, Juffrouw Potter, volgende maand komen er een paar vrienden en hun kinderen hier. Het is meestal heel druk. Maar ik weet zeker dat iedereen het erg leuk zal vinden als jij die nacht ook zou komen," nodigde Draco uit.

Scorpius' gezicht klaarde op. "Ja, het zijn allemaal Zwadderich families. Jace en Lola's families, de Kwasten, Horks. Je moet echt komen!"

Lily werd ook vrolijker door die gedachte. "Natuurlijk! Ik weet zeker dat mijn ouders het niet erg zouden vinden!"

Draco gaf een kleine grijns. "Ik vind het fijn om dat te horen. We hebben nog geen vaste dag, dus Scorpius stuurt je wel een brief als we de datum weten."

Lily glimlachte vrolijk. "Dank u, meneer Malfidus."

"Graag gedaan, Juffrouw Potter," zei hij met een knik.

"Waarom breng je Lily niet naar de haard, Scorpius," drong Astoria met een glimlach aan.

Scorpius bloosde weer, maar hij grijnsde naar Lily. "Nou, dan ben ik maar een heer. Zullen we gaan?"

Lily hield een lach in terwijl ze terug naar de grote villa liepen. "Ze wil wel graag jij je goed gedraagt, zeg," plaagde Lily.

Scorpius zuchtte terwijl hij grijnsde. "Jep. Zo ben ik opgevoed. Ik denk dat ik een heer ben als het nodig is."

"Maar niet de hele tijd," zei Lily.

Hij grinnikte. "Nee. Niet altijd. Alleen als het nodig is."

OOOOOO

Lily was een beetje teleurgesteld toen ze thuis was. Het was erg leuk geweest bij de Malfidussen, en ze vond hun achtertuin werkelijk prachtig. Maar haar ouders vonden het fijn dat ze thuis was. Het slechte deel was dat haar tante Hermelien en oom Ron nog een keer kwamen, en daarna nog eens, maar ze was niet al te verrast. Ze kwamen nogal vaak op bezoek.

"Hoe was je nacht?" had Ginny gevraagd toen haar dochter al het as van het brandstof van zich had afgeveegd.

Lily glimlachte. "Het was super leuk. Sorry dat ik zo laat ben. We waren in zijn achtertuin aan het vliegen."

Ginny glimlachte. "Nou, ik vind het fijn om te horen dat je het leuk hebt gehad."

"Het was geweldig. Trouwens, meneer Malfidus heeft me uitgenodigd om nog eens te komen. Ze hebben een diner met een paar vrienden en hun kinderen, en hij vroeg of ik wou komen," opperde Lily.

"En ga je?" vroeg Harry.

"Ik wil het wel graag, dus als het mag," mompelde Lily.

Harry glimlachte. "Nou, geen probleem. Trouwens, het klonk alsof je het gisteren leuk hebt gehad. Wat heb je in de Wegisweg gedaan?"

Lily vertelde het verhaal van haar dag, maar ze zei sommige details niet. Ze wou niet dat haar ouders van al hun rustverstoringen wisten. Maar haar nacht werd snel wat minder. Ze was niet gestopt met praten tegen haar ouders, tante en oom totdat het eten klaar was. De gesprekken gingen tijdens het eten door, maar Lily was stil gebleven. Ze voelde zich erg buitengesloten toen haar broers, neef en nicht erbij waren, en ze voelde de spanning op haar schouders. Het was alsof haar dag bij de Malfidussen had bevestigd dat ze niet langer bij hen hoorde. Ze was geen vriendin meer. Ze voelde zich alsof ze kilometers ver weg van hen was.

Lily haastte zich door het avondeten, en rende toen naar haar kamer. Ze kon het gevoel dat ze rond hen kreeg niet meer verdragen. Toen ze met de deur dicht in haar kamer zat, voelde Lily zich een beetje beter. De boze ogen waren beneden achter gebleven. Lily liep snel naar haar bureau, en trok wat papier en een veer tevoorschijn.

_Lieve Louis,_

_"__Hoi, neef. Ik hoop dat je het fijn hebt gehad sinds je thuis bent. Ik in ieder geval wel. Maar ik heb een geniaal idee. Je zou hier een paar nachten moeten komen logeren. Zo hoef ik mijn idiote broers niet te vermoorden. Wat vind je ervan?_

_Schrijf gauw terug,_

_Lily_

Lily gaf haar briefje aan Regal, en vertelde hem waar hij heen moest. Regal verdween de nacht in, en Lily was weer alleen. Lily begon de spullen die ze naar het huis van Scorpius mee had genomen uit te pakken. Toen ze een shirt tevoorschijn trok, viel er iets uit. Lily bukte om het op te pakken, en was verbaasd toen ze zag wat het was. Het was het toverdranken boek van Scorpius' boekenplank. Lily sloeg het open, en vond een stuk papier onder de kaft.

_Hier is iets om jezelf te vermaken terwijl je in de leeuwenkuil bent. Vrolijk lezen, ik zal je bij het diner zien. -Scorpius._


	9. Hoofdstuk 9

**Hai mensen. De school is weer begonnen, en ik heb erg veel huiswerk, dus sorry als alles iets langer duurt. Maar ik zal echt proberen om zo vaak mogelijk te schrijven.**

**Trouwens, als er iemand dit leest, ik zou een review over dit verhaal erg leuk vinden! Dus plzz!**

**Ik ben niet de eigenaar van Harry Potter- en ook niet van deze verhaallijn**

Zwadderich's Potter

Hoofdstuk Negen: Een Zwadderich Diner

Lily begon nu alles te doen om niet alleen met haar broers in huis te zijn. Maar ze had geluk. James was begonnen met een baantje voor hun oom George bij Tovertweelingstopfopshop in de Wegisweg, dus hij was voor het grootste deel van de dag weg. Albus ging vaak naar het huis van zijn beste vriend, Thijs Krauwel, of ergens anders heen. Lily lette er nauwelijks op. Louis was haast een week gebleven, maar toen moesten hij en zijn zussen met hun ouders naar hun familie in Frankrijk. Ze schreef daarna constant brieven aan haar vrienden, en Lola kwam om de paar dagen op bezoek.

Augustus werd een verschrikkelijke maand voor Lily. Niet echt verschrikkelijk, maar ze kon zien dat er vreselijke tijden op school zouden komen. Halverwege de maand zaten alle Potters aan tafel voor het ontbijt, toen er een elegante uil naar binnen kwam vliegen met drie brieven, elk met het Zweinstein wapen. Harry gaf er één aan elk kind.

"De brieven zijn er. Het ziet er naar uit dat we binnenkort een uitstapje naar de Wegisweg moeten gaan maken," zei hij tegen Ginny.

Lily maakte haar brief open, en keek naar haar lijst. Ze had al een uil en een bezem, maar ze zou nieuwe boeken nodig hebben, en haar toverdranken set raakte op.

"Ongelofelijk!" riep James vanuit zijn plek aan tafel. Lily keek samen met de rest van de familie naar haar broer. Hij was zijn brief aan het lezen met een geschokte blik.

"Wat is er, bro?" vroeg Albus.

James liet zijn brief vallen en pakte zijn envelop. Hij pakte er een badge uit. Er stond een grote K op. Lily staarde geschrokken naar de badge in haar broers hand. James keek vrolijk en zelfvoldaan naar zijn ouders. "Ik ben Klassenoudste!"

Lily hield een kreun in terwijl haar familie hem feliciteerde. Dat James Klassenoudste was was een nachtmerrie. Hij kon gemakkelijk elke Zwadderaar die hij zag in de problemen brengen. Hij zou grote straffen voor kleine dingen geven. Ze kon al aanvoelen dat haar tweede jaar vreselijk zou zijn.

"Je oma zal het erg fijn vinden om dat te horen," zei Ginny vrolijk. "Ze werd altijd heel blij als één van ons dat werd."

James bleef dagen daarna nog zelfvoldaan lachen. De hele familie was een paar dagen later bij het nest, omdat Oma Wemel er iets aan wou doen. Maar voor Lily werd het alleen maar erger, omdat Molly ook Klassenoudste was geworden. Niet dat ze er zoals James gebruik van zou maken, maar ze zou er nooit over ophouden en vreselijk superieur zijn. En Lily had gelijk.

"Ik wist al dat ik klassenoudste zou zijn," zei Molly tegen de andere meisjes terwijl ze haar rode krullen van haar schouders afveegde. Ze zaten allemaal in Ginny's oude kamer. Hun oma had hen met elkaar opgescheept, ook al konden ze het niet allemaal goed met elkaar vinden. Lily kon voorspellen dat er ruzie zou komen, omdat Domenique gemeen tegen iedereen in de familie deed, en discussies zou voeren over de simpelste dingen.

"Ik bedoel, wie zouden ze anders kiezen van de Griffoendor meisjes uit mijn jaar?" vroeg Molly hooghartig. "Ik bedoel, de andere meisjes zijn soms zo … kinderachtig. Ze zouden waarschijnlijk niet met verantwoordelijkheden om kunnen gaan."

"Misschien," siste Domenique, terwijl ze op keek uit haar tijdschrift, "maar misschien zouden zij hun bek erover houden, zodat wij het allemaal niet aan hoeven te horen!"

Molly keek Domenique alleen maar vuil aan. Roos greep in, omdat ze waarschijnlijk geen ruzie wou. Lily was een beetje teleurgesteld. Ze had graag willen zien wie die zou hebben gewonnen. "Ik ben blij dat jij en James het zijn geworden, Molly. Jullie tweeën gaan het vast goed doen."

Molly snoof verwaand. "Nou, ik weet dat _ik_ het goed ga doen. Maar ik maak me zorgen om James." Lily rolde haar ogen. Dus ze was niet de enige? "Ik bedoel, hij kan kinderachtig doen, en ik zou niet verbaasd zijn als hij gebruik van zijn nieuwe positie gaat maken. Dat is net iets voor hem."

"Hou gewoon je mond, Molly!" snauwde Domenique. "Het boeit ons helemaal niets!"

"Wees niet zo'n verwend nest, Domenique!" snauwde Molly terug.

"Nou jij bent een irritante bitch!" siste Domenique. Molly leek beledigd te zijn door haar taalgebruik. "Niemand vind het hier interessant om te horen wat jij ervan vind om Klassenoudste te zijn, of over de andere meisjes in jouw jaar, of hoe irritant James kan zijn! Jouw mening boeit ons niets, en we hebben er niet om gevraagd! Dus hou je kop!"

"Amen," zei Lily met een lach. Ze keek naar Domenique. Ze was maar twee jaar ouder, maar Domenique had nog nooit één van haar nichtjes aardig gevonden. Lily kon het niet helpen, maar ze dacht dat Domenique de enige nicht zou zijn waar ze het ooit nog mee zou kunnen vinden.

"Bedankt," zei Domenique met een zucht, blijkbaar blij omdat er iemand duidelijk aan haar kant stond. Ook al zeiden ze het niet, wouden de andere meisjes ook graag dat Molly haar mond hield. Dat wist Lily omdat ze vroeger, toen ze het nog allemaal goed met elkaar konden vinden, ze vaak gesprekken over Molly hadden gehad, over dat ze nogal irritant kon zijn.

Lily lachte weer. "Nou, voordat er we elkaars haren gaan uittrekken, ga ik weg. Ik wil er liever niet bij horen." Lily verliet haar plaats naast het bed, en liep naar de deur.

"Ja, ik ga ook weg. Ik krijg liever de drakenpokken dan in dezelfde kamer als Molly blijven," mopperde Domenique, en ze volgde Lily de kamer uit. Lily stopte met lopen toen ze de kamer uit was, maar Domenique liep verder de hal in. Lily keek naar het rode haar van haar nicht dat glinsterde in het licht terwijl ze wegliep. Lily staarde naar de deur waar de andere meiden achter zaten. Ze kon niet naar beneden gaan, omdat de volwassenen zouden vragen waarom ze niet met de andere nichtjes was. En een eerlijk antwoord zou niet helpen. Dus Lily volgde Domenique door de hal, omdat ze geen andere mogelijkheden had.

"Waarom volg je mij?" vroeg Domenique zonder haar hoofd om te draaien om Lily aan te kijken.

Ondanks dat Domenique het niet kon zien, haalde ze haar schouders op. "Ik kan niet naar beneden gaan, en ik blijf niet in die kamer met Molly. Dit is mijn enige andere optie."

"Je kan gewoon in de hal staan?" gromde Domenique.

Lily lachte zachtjes. "Nee, ik dacht dat we samen konden zitten en elkaar dan negeren."

Domenique stopte bij de deur van de kamer van hun oom Charlie. Ze keek naar Lily. Haar blauwe ogen waren koud en ongeïnteresseerd, maar Domenique grijnsde droogjes. "Klinkt goed," antwoordde ze. Ze duwde de deur open, en beide meiden liepen naar binnen. Lily deed de deur achter zich dicht, en Domenique ging op het bed liggen om verder in haar tijdschrift te gaan lezen. Lily liep naar het bureau, en zocht een stuk papier. Toen ze er een vond, begon ze een brief aan Lola te schrijven.

"Wat ben je aan het doen?" vroeg Domenique.

"Ik ben een brief naar een vriendin aan het schrijven." zei ze zonder Domenique aan te kijken.

Domenique grinnikte spottend. "Waarom? Je zal haar toch over een paar weken zien."

Lily rolde haar ogen. "Weet ik, maar ze heeft mij een brief gestuurd, en ik heb er nog geen teruggeschreven. Schrijf jij niet naar je vriendinnen?"

Domenique maakte weer een spottend geluid. "Ik zeg dat ze me niet moeten schrijven. Het is nutteloos om zo gesprekken te voeren. Ik schrijf als ik ergens met ze wil afspreken, maar verder niet."

"Aha, dus je schrijft ze zodat je ze kan gebruiken om uit het huis te komen," merkte Lily eerlijk op.

"Zo ongeveer wel," zei Domenique net zo eerlijk terug.

"Hm," mompelde Lily, maar de meiden zeiden verder niks.

De nichten zaten uren lang in stilte in de kamer. Domenique las haar tijdschrift, terwijl Lily de brieven van haar vrienden waar ze nog geen antwoord op had kunnen geven beantwoordde. Nadat ze er een aan Lola had geschreven, schreef ze er een naar Jace, omdat ze een paar dagen geleden een brief van hem had gekregen. Ze had die dag willen terugschrijven, maar haar familie was uiteindelijk naar de Wegisweg gegaan, en ze was het daarna vergeten.

Iemand klopte op de deur.

"Ga weg!" schreeuwde Domenique.

Maar de deur ging alsnog open, en Louis stapte naar binnen. Lily lachte, en ze vroeg zich af wat er zo zijn gebeurt als er een volwassene achter de deur was geweest. Louis negeerde zijn zus. "Hé, Lil, je hebt een brief."

Lily draaide zich om, en trok een wenkbrauw op. "Wat?"

"Er kwam een uil die dit bracht. Jouw naam staat erop, dus ik bood aan om hem naar jou toe te brengen. En je hebt geluk dat ik hem eerder dan de andere neven pakte," merkte hij op.

"En waarom?" vroeg Lily.

"Omdat hij van Scorpius Malfidus is, en er zou een kans zijn geweest dat zij hem zouden lezen," antwoordde Louis, en hij gaf de envelop aan Lily.

Lily schudde haar hoofd, maar glimlachte naar haar neef. "Bedankt, Louis."

Hij klopte haar op haar schouder. "Geen probleem, nichtje."

Lily ging weer op haar stoel zitten en keek naar de feestelijke envelop. Lily voelde zich van binnen trillen van de opwinding terwijl ze hoopte dat dit de brief met de datum voor het diner zou zijn. De envelop leek te officieel om een gewone brief te zijn. Ze maakte hem open, en trok iets wat gek genoeg wel op een doodnormale brief leek eruit.

_Lieve Lily Loe,_

_Sorry voor de envelop, maar mijn moeder denkt dat ik je een feestelijke en onnodige uitnodiging voor het diner heb gestuurd. Serieus, er zou hetzelfde instaan als ik je nu ga schrijven. Het diner is op de 26ste. Je kan ongeveer rond … vijf uur of zo komen. Het diner is om zes uur, maar wij 'kinderen' hangen meestal een uurtje rond terwijl de ouders saai gaan doen. O ja, het is ieder jaar een dom formeel diner, dus onthoudt dat. Maar als je kwam opdagen met een spijkerbroek en een t-shirt, dan zou je mijn held zijn. Ik heb dat aan al mijn vrienden gevraagd, maar zij zijn watjes. Ik doe het niet omdat mijn moeder me zou vermoorden._

_Ik hoop dat jij het lef hebt,_

_Scorpius Malfidus_

Lily rolde haar ogen. Hij probeerde altijd alles te doen wat juist niet moest. Maar daardoor moest ze lachen. Het was wel stom dat het formeel was, omdat ze het haatte om een jurk te dragen.

"Waarom die verafschuwde blik?" spotte Domenique.

"Ik ga na een groot diner in Villa Malfidus, en ik moet een jurk dragen," antwoordde Lily.

Domenique lachte. Lily keek boos naar haar nicht, maar ze meende het maar half. "Ga jij een jurk dragen?" vroeg ze, terwijl ze nog meer lachte.

Lily voelde zich gefrustreerd. "Kappen. Ik moet het. Het is een formeel diner. En het is beter dan gewoon thuis zitten."

Domenique werd eindelijk weer rustig. "Nou, daarin heb je gelijk. Maar heb je wel een jurk? Ik kan me het haast niet voorstellen."

Lily zuchtte. "Ik weet zeker dat ik wel iets heb."

"Ik heb er waarschijnlijk wel één die je kan lenen," bood Domenique aan.

Lily keek weer naar haar nicht en trok verward een wenkbrauw omhoog. Wou Domenique haar iets uitlenen? Domenique, die al haar neven en nichten haatte? Was de ijskoningin aardig aan het doen? "Welk voordeel heb jij dan?" vroeg Lily ongelovig.

Domenique rolde haar ogen. "Niks, alleen meer ruimte in mijn kledingkast. Als je er geen wilt, dan is dat goed."

"Maar waarom wil je me iets uitlenen?" vroeg Lily. "We zijn niet echt vriendinnen."

Domenique haalde haar schouders op. "Dat weet ik. Maar ik kan het beter met jou vinden dan met de rest van de familie, ook al zegt dat niet veel. Dus wil je er een?"

Lily staarde haar nicht met verraste ogen aan. "Um … oké. Bedankt, Dom."

Domenique keek weer naar haar tijdschrift. "Het is goed. Ik zal je een groene geven. Waarschijnlijk zie je er goed uit in die kleur."

Lily gaf geen antwoord, maar keek weer naar het bureau. Ze had het gevoel dat er iets wonderlijks was gebeurt. Domenique deed aardig tegen iemand in haar familie! Dat gebeurde nooit. De enige persoon waar ze het af en toe mee kon vinden was haar zus Victoire. Lily was nogal verbaasd over de verandering. Zij en Domenique hadden vaak ruzie, maar ze gaf haar toch een jurk om te dragen? Lily was van stomheid geslagen.

Toen iedereen aan de vergrote etenstafel ging zitten voor het avondeten, probeerde Lily haar broers trotse en irritante zelfvoldane grijns te verbreken.

"Mam, Pap, ik heb vandaag een brief van Scorpius gekregen," merkte ze op. Al de aandacht was nu op haar gericht, ook al probeerde iedereen dat niet te laten zien. Maar James liet zijn aandacht in het openbaar zien, want zijn grijns was verdwenen en vervangen door een gefrustreerde blik.

"Echt waar? Was die brief van eerder van hem?" vroeg Ginny.

"Ja, hij wou vertellen wanneer het grote diner is. Het is op 26 augustus. Mag ik gaan?" vroeg ze beleefd.

"Ik vind het prima," zei Harry met een glimlach.

James had Lily de rest van de nacht boos en teleurgesteld aangekeken.

OOOOOO

Lily ontving twee dagen voor het diner bij Villa Malfidus een doos van Domenique.

"Waarom stuurt Dom je een doos?" vroeg Ginny voorzichtig, terwijl ze nieuwsgierig naar de doos op de tafel keek.

Lily aarzelde. Haar broers waren er ook, en ze wou er geen sarcastische opmerkingen over horen. Maar haar moeder en vader wouden blijkbaar graag weten wat erin zat. Ze dacht niet dat zij iets anders dan de waarheid zouden accepteren. Iedereen wist dat Domenique gemeen tegen de hele familie deed.

"Um, dat diner waar ik heen ga is formeel, dus ze bood aan om me een jurk uit te lenen. Ik denk dat dit de jurk is," mompelde Lily.

Haar moeder keek haar verrast aan. "Gaat Domenique jou een jurk uitlenen? En ga jij hem dragen?"

Lily rolde haar ogen. "Ja, dat ga ik. Um … ik ga dit naar boven brengen." Lily pakte de doos, en begon naar haar kamer te lopen. Ze negeerde de boos en verwarde blikken die haar broer naar haar stuurde. Toen ze de deur dicht deed, legde ze de doos op haar bed en haalde de deksel eraf. Ze pakte de jurk, en keek ernaar.

Ze had een groene gekozen, en Lily moest erom lachen. Het was de kleur die zij en andere mensen een Zwadderich groen noemden. De stof leek op zijde, maar Lily kon zich niet voorstellen dat Domenique haar een echte zijden jurk zou geven. De bandjes waren dun, de jurk was strak om het midden en de rok werd wijder. Lily legde hem voorzichtig op haar bed, en zag toen dat er ook een paar groene schoenen in de doos zaten. Lily pakte ze ook, en ze zag ook een klein briefje erbij. Lily pakte het briefje, ze was al verbaasd geweest dat ze schoenen bij de jurk had gekregen, en ze had zich haast niet kunnen voorstellen dat Domenique er ook nog een briefje bij zou schrijven.

_Hier is die jurk. Ik weet zeker dat je hem wel leuk zal vinden. Maak je maar geen zorgen over het teruggeven, hou hem. Ik draag hem nooit, en ik wil hem echt niet terug. Ik denk niet dat ik er leuk uit zie in groen. Dus als je hem terugstuurt, dan vermoord ik je._

_Dom_

Lily rolde haar ogen om het briefje. Alleen Domenique kon een ijskoningin zijn en tegelijkertijd aardig zijn. Lily hing de jurk voorzichtig op, en legde de schoenen in de kast. Ze liep naar haar bureau, en trok een stuk perkament tevoorschijn. Toen schreef ze met onzekere vingers een briefje terug naar Domenique.

_Bedankt voor de jurk. Hij is echt mooi. Ik dacht niet dat je het echt meende over het hele groen gedoe. En omdat de jurk het niet waard is om over te sterven, hou ik hem wel. Ik sta bij je in de schuld, Dom, maar verwacht er niet te veel van._

_Lily_

Lily had een hekel aan de laatste gedachte. Ze stond bij Domenique schuldig. Maar ja, de school begon bijna weer, en Domenique zou haar waarschijnlijk weer gaan negeren samen met de andere neven en nichten. En hopelijk, zou ze het vergeten zijn als ze elkaar weer zagen. Dus Lily gaf het briefje aan Regal om te bezorgen, en ze dacht er niet meer aan.

OOOOOO

Toen het de 26ste werd, voelde Lily de zenuwen haar aderen weer binnendringen. Ze had een hekel aan jurken, en al helemaal een formele dingen. Ze had nooit zin in de formele etentjes en feesten waar ze soms met haar vader heen ging. Ze waren altijd vreselijk saai, en nogmaals, had ze een hekel aan jurken. Ze wou echt veel liever een t-shirt met een spijkerbroek of zo dragen. Lily dacht dat dit waarschijnlijk zo was omdat ze met teveel jongens omging, en haar moeder was ook niet super 'meisjesachtig'. En het hielp ook niet dat sommige neven en nichten op bezoek waren. Lily begon zich af te vragen of James ze had uitgenodigd zodat ze haar konden irriteren, of dat zij hun ouders smeekten om op bezoek te komen om haar te irriteren. Hoe het ook was, had Lily het gevoel dat het alleen maar zo was om haar ongemakkelijk te laten voelen.

Er klopte iemand op de deur, waardoor Lily schrok. Het was nog maar vier uur, maar ze had de afgelopen tien minuten naar de jurk zitten staren. "Wie is het?" riep ze, bang dat er een van haar broers naar binnen zou komen.

"Je moeder. Mag ik naar binnen komen?" vroeg haar moeder.

Lily lachte bijna. "Ja, kom maar." Haar moeder liep naar binnen, en ze deed de deur achter zich dicht. "Sorry, ik dacht dat je een van de jongens was."

"Het is al goed." Ze keek naar het bed. "Is dat de jurk die Domenique je heeft gegeven?"

Lily knikte. "Ja. Ze dacht dat groen me goed zou staan."

Ginny ging naast de jurk zitten. "Dat is ook zo. Op die manier lijk je erg veel op je vader." Lily glimlachte, maar rolde haar ogen. "Dus, ga jij je nu aankleden? Je hebt nog iets minder dan een uur."

Lily trok een wenkbrauw omhoog. "Het duurt echt niet zo lang tot dat ik klaar ben, Mam," verzekerde ze.

Ginny grinnikte. "Dat dacht ik eigenlijk ook niet. Maar wat ga je met je haar doen?" vroeg ze terwijl ze een beetje ervan uit haar dochters gezicht wegveegde.

Lily haalde haar hand door haar haar heen. "Niks. Ik dacht dat ik het gewoon los kon laten."

Ginny neuriede een momentje. "Nou, je zou iets moeten vinden om het uit je gezicht te houden."

Lily glimlachte en ze probeerde niet te lachen. Haar moeder zei dat altijd tegen haar en haar broers. Albus had het het ergst, vooral omdat zijn haar alle kanten uit stond en het onmogelijk was om uit zijn ogen te krijgen. "Ik zal het proberen, Mam," vertelde Lily haar.

"Je nichten en neven zijn beneden. Kom je nog naar beneden om tijd met ons door te brengen voordat je gaat?" vroeg Ginny.

Lily aarzelde. Ze wist dat haar moeder de ruzies die er waren tussen haar en haar nichten en neven vreselijk vond, maar Lily wist niet zeker of ze boos aangekeken of onzeker aangestaard wou worden.

Ginny scheen dat te merken, want ze zuchtte. "Oké. Maar kom tenminste naar beneden wanneer de Scamanders komen. Tante Loena vind het leuk om met je te praten." Ze liep naar de deur.

"Wacht eens even! Komt Tante Loena op bezoek?" vroeg Lily opgewonden. Ze hield erg veel van haar peetmoeder. Ze was zo aardig, net als de tweelingen, die ook super energiek waren. En Oom Rolf vertelde de coolste verhalen.

Ginny glimlachte. "Ja, ik heb ze uitgenodigd. En ik denk dat de jongens misschien blijven logeren, samen met de anderen. Dus kom alsjeblieft zometeen naar beneden." Toen liep Ginny de kamer uit.

Lily kon niet stoppen met glimlachen. Natuurlijk was het stom dat Hugo en Roos bleven logeren, maar dat Lorcan en Lysander ook kwamen was geweldig. Ze hield van de tweelingen. Ze waren zo aardig. Maar Lily bleef in haar kamer totdat ze de Scamanders hoorde aankomen. Toen rende ze snel naar beneden. En ze had geluk, want ze zag haar peetmoeder naar de keuken toe lopen.

"Tante Loena!" juichte Lily, en ze gaf haar een dikke knuffel. Ze was natuurlijk niet echt haar tante, maar dat had ze net zo goed kunnen zijn. Alle neven en nichten noemden haar zo.

Loena gaf haar peetdochter ook een knuffel. "Hoe gaat het, Lily?" vroeg ze.

Lily glimlachte. "Het gaat wel oké." Ze vond het fijn om de dromerige stem weer te horen. Het was één van de vele dingen die Lily leuk vond aan haar Tante Loena.

Loena klopte Lily op haar hoofd. Lily zou hierdoor normaal geïrriteerd zijn, maar niet met Loena. "Dat is goed. Ik vond het fijn om te horen dat jij in een andere afdeling zit."

Lily trok een wenkbrauw op. "Echt waar? Waarom?" ze moest het gewoon even vragen.

"Nou, daardoor ben jij de interessantste, wat echt goed bij jou past," zei Loena eerlijk terug.

Lily kon haar lach niet inhouden. Haar tante had soms de raarste logica. "Is de tweeling in de woonkamer?" Lily had eeuwen niet meer met ze gepraat, sinds voor het vorige jaar. Ze wou ze weer eens zien.

Loena knikte. "Ja, ik geloof dat ze daar zijn."

Lily glimlachte. "Oké. Ik zal ze wel vinden."

"Succes," zei Loena met haar speciale glimlach.

Lily draaide om en liep naar de woonkamer. Alle kinderen waren daar, en ze negeerden Lily allemaal. Behalve één iemand.

"Hallo, Lily." Lily draaide om en zag Lysander op de arm van een stoel zitten. "Hoe gaat het met je?"

Lily glimlachte. Lysander was helemaal niet veranderd. Hij was nog steeds super dun, ook al was hij een Drijver. Zijn blonde haar was warrig en viel in zijn ogen. Die ogen waren licht blauw, en het leek altijd alsof hij altijd aan het dagdromen was, zelfs als hij zich concentreerde.

"Hai, Ly. Het gaat best goed. En met jou?" vroeg Lily.

Hij glimlachte, en zijn tanden waren parelwit. "Het gaat goed." Toen zuchtte hij. "Ik heb het gevoel dat ik eeuwen niet meer met je heb gepraat."

Lily knikte. "Ja inderdaad. Ik heb je vorig jaar niet echt gezien, alleen toen mijn team de jouwe inmaakte met Zwerkbal," plaagde ze.

Lysander rolde zijn ogen, maar glimlachte alsnog. "Haha. Ook al moet ik toegeven dat jij erg goed speelt. Ik vond het fijn om te horen dat je van Al hebt gewonnen."

Lily lachte bijna. "Echt waar? En waarom?"

"Omdat zijn hoofd echt heel groot werd nadat hij elke wedstrijd in ons tweede jaar had won, en het was irritant. Het was fijn om hem verslagen te zien."

Lily kon haar lach niet meer inhouden. "Dat vond ik ook. Het was een geweldig gevoel."

"Het was ook geweldig om te zien," stemde Lysander in. Hij keek omhoog en krakte zijn nek. "Dus, wat ga je vanavond doen? Ik heb gehoord dat je naar de Malfidussen gaat?"

Lily knikte. "Jep. Ik ga naar … nou, ik denk dat je het een Zwadderich diner nou noemen, bij Villa Malfidus. Het is een groot formeel diner met een heleboel Zwadderich families."

"Stond het zo ook op de uitnodiging?" plaagde Lysander.

Lily giechelde. "Niet precies, maar zo heb ik hem ontvangen."

Lysander ging op de stoel liggen. "Ik hoop dat je het fijn zal hebben. Mijn broer en ik blijven logeren, dus we kunnen nog meer praten als je terug bent."

Lily glimlachte door dat idee. Ze vond het fijn dat tenminste één van de anderen vrolijk zou zijn als ze terugkwam. Dat één van ze met haar rond zou hangen. Want ze wist van binnen dat ze een verraadster zou zijn als ze naar de Malfidussen ging. En als ze thuis zou komen, dan zouden ze waarschijnlijk niet eens in één kamer met haar willen zijn. Dat, of ze zouden opmerkingen gaan maken terwijl ze het huis binnen liep. En natuurlijk was er ook nog de kans dat dat allebei zou gebeuren.

Maar blijkbaar konden de anderen het gesprek ook horen. "Ja inderdaad, Lily. Wanneer ga je naar het huis van die slang?" siste James. "En probeer niet te stinken als je thuiskomt. Want de slang waarmee je rond gaat hangen is een vieze."

Lily negeerde haar broers opmerkingen, iets wat ze de laatste tijd wel vaker deed. Ze vond het niet leuk om thuis ruzie te hebben. Hun ouders hadden er last van, en Lily wou hen niet verdrietig maken.

"Natuurlijk gaat ze met een vieze slang om. Ze lijken op elkaar, en moeten samen blijven," stemde Albus in.

Lily bleef weer stil. Ze keek niet naar haar broers, en liet zelfs niet merken dat ze hen had gehoord. Ze bleef naar Lysander kijken, die terugkeek. Toen glimlachte hij. "Jij bent ook een mooie, Lil,"

Lily trok een wenkbrauw op. "Waarom zeg je dat?"

"Omdat ze je helemaal kunnen afkraken, zonder dat jij iets terug zegt. Je hebt nogal veel vastberadenheid," legde hij uit.

Lily grijnsde alleen maar, en keek naar Roos. "Nee, ik ben gewoon een beter persoon." Roos keek haar afkeurend aan. Zij en Lily wisten allebei dat haar gedrag zou veranderen zodra ze weer op school zouden zijn.

Lysander klopte haar op haar schouder. "Fijn om te horen, maar ik hoop dat het niet zo blijft. Het is veel minder leuk om te zien," plaagde hij.

Lily zuchtte, en glimlachte naar hem. "Maak je maar geen zorgen. Het is ook niet zo leuk voor mij."

Toen het bijna vijf uur werd, verliet Lily de kamer om zich klaar te maken voor het diner. Ze deed de groene jurk aan, en keek naar zichzelf in de spiegel. Ze zag er inderdaad wel oké uit in het groen, maar ze vond het alsnog niet leuk om een jurk te dragen. Welke kleur hij ook was. Ze trok de schoenen aan, en besloot om de haarband die Scorpius had gemaakt te dragen. Hij zorgde ervoor dat haar haar uit haar gezicht bleef, zoals haar moeder had voorgesteld.

Lily bekeek zichzelf in de spiegel. Ze had nog steeds tijd voordat ze met brandstof naar Villa Malfidus zou gaan. Maar blijkbaar was ze de enige met die gedachte.

"Lily, schiet op! Scorpius is hier!" riep haar moeder naar boven.

Lily viel bijna op de grond van de schrik. Ze keek snel naar de deur, ook al stond er niemand. Was Scorpius er? In het huis? Met haar broers? O, Merlijn! Lily liep snel haar kamer uit, en sloeg de deur achter zich dicht. Ze rende zowat de trap af, en was blij dat Domenique haar ballerina's bij de jurk had gestuurd. Toen ze in de woonkamer arriveerde, zag ze Scorpius bij de haard staan. De rest was er ook. Haar broers en Hugo keken hem boos aan, en haar oom Ron zag er ongemakkelijk uit.

Scorpius zag er elegant uit terwijl hij stilletjes bij de haard stond. Hij droeg een zwart shirt, met een zwarte broek en schoenen. Zijn haar zat niet naar achteren, maar zijn pony was naar de zijkant gekamd zodat zijn haar uit zijn ogen bleef. Wat Lily liet glimlachen was dat hij de jas droeg die zij hem met kerst had gegeven.

Toen Scorpius haar zag, grijnsde hij. "Hallo, Lily Loe," groette hij, waardoor iedereen wist dat zij in de kamer was.

Lily voelde haar wangen een beetje warm worden. "Hallo, Scorpius. Wat doe jij hier?"

Zijn grijns werd groter. "Nou, ik dacht dat ik beleefd zou zijn door je te komen halen. En, ik vind het hier nogal leuk," complimenteerde hij.

Lily lachte bijna. Ze wist wel waarom hij het 'leuk' vond. Het irriteerde haar broers. "Ik ben niet verbaasd," merkte ze op.

"Wanneer kan ik verwachten dat mijn dochter thuis is, Scorpius?" vroeg Ginny met een glimlach.

Scorpius grijnsde ook naar haar. "Nou, het diner begint om zes uur, en ik denk dat het vroegste dat er iemand ooit weggegaan is … half negen is? Maar als er een vaste tijd is dat je haar thuis wilt, dan verzeker ik je dat ze dan thuis zal zijn."

Lily rolde haar ogen terwijl ze naar hem toe liep. "Aansteller," mopperde ze. Scorpius grijnsde naar haar.

Ginny schudde haar hoofd. "Ze moet gewoon om een fatsoenlijke tijd thuis zijn."

Lily pakte zijn arm beet. "Laten we gaan," zei ze terwijl ze haar ogen rolde.

Toen ze uit de haard bij Villa Malfidus stapten, moest Scorpius lachen. "Dus ik ben een aansteller door te proberen om vrede te krijgen bij de Potters?"

Lily schudde haar hoofd. "Nee, je wilt gewoon dat mijn moeder je aardig vindt, omdat je denkt dat het mijn broers zal irriteren."

Hij klikte zijn vinger. "Aha! Mijn geheim is ontdekt. Dus, ik ben een aansteller omdat ik wil dat je moeder me aardig vindt?"

"Jep," zei Lily met een glimlach. "Maar dat is niet zo erg. Zij heeft bij ons thuis meestal het laatste woord, dus dat is best handig voor jou," plaagde ze.

Scorpius grijnsde. "Oké! Fijn om dat te horen."

Lily schudde haar hoofd en lachte. Maar toen zag ze dat ze alleen waren. "Waar zijn de anderen?" vroeg ze.

"O! De volwassenen hebben de kinderen in de studiekamer boven gedumpt. Daar zijn de anderen. Kom op," vertelde hij haar.

"Wie is er allemaal?" vroeg Lily terwijl ze door het grote huis liepen.

"Um … Lola en een paar broertjes en zusjes. Jace, Lana en Lars, Mitch en al zijn broers en zijn zus. Mijn neefjes en nichtjes, de Beulsvreugden, de Horks, de Valoms en de Van Beesten."

Lily trok een wenkbrauw op. "Dat zijn veel mensen."

"Vooral veel kinderen. Het zijn er … minstens twintig. Ook al zijn de oudere meestal met de volwassenen, sinds ze denken dat ze te 'volwassen' voor ons zijn," Scorpius rolde zijn ogen. "Marty, Greta, en Braman zijn nu allemaal met de ouders.

"Marty?" vroeg Lily.

"Lola's oudste broer. De oudste Pieters. Hij is een coole vent, niet aanstellerig zoals Greta. Maar hij werkt in mijn vaders afdeling in het Ministerie, dus ze gaan over zaken praten. Dat doen de meeste oudere mannen bij dit diner. Zaken discussiëren, hoe wij het op school doen, en heel soms, Zwerkbal teams," legde Scorpius uit.

"Waar praten de kinderen over?" vroeg Lily met een grijns.

"Zwerkbal, het andere geslacht, school, en hoe dom de oudere kinderen doen terwijl ze proberen volwassen te zijn," zei hij. Ze stopten bij een deur, en Scorpius duwde hem open. Lily zag een kamer met kinderen van verschillende leeftijden, allemaal in verschillende groepjes verdeeld. Lily was verbaasd dat sommige kinderen die ze kende er zo elegant uitzagen. Vooral Mitch. Ze had nooit gedacht dat hij er zo formeel uit kon zien.

"Hé, Scorp is terug!" kondigde Mitch aan.

"En hij heeft Lily Loena bij zich!" voegde Raven Beulsvreugd met een grijns toe. "Wat leuk dat onze sterspeler er ook is!"

Lily rolde haar ogen. "Het is leuk om je een keer zonder modder op je gezicht te zien," zei ze terug.

De andere jongens lachten, terwijl Raven alleen maar grinnikte. "Voorzichtig, Lily Loena. Ik ben de nieuwe aanvoerder, dus ik bepaal of jij weer in het team komt of niet."

Lily trok een wenkbrauw op. "Gefeliciteerd, aanvoerder. Maar denk je echt dat je iemand die beter is dan mij kan vinden?"

"O, wat zijn we toch weer arrogant," plaagde hij.

"Inderdaad." Lily grijnsde terug.

Scorpius grinnikte. "Accepteer het maar, Raaf, ze heeft je hiermee verslagen."

Raven pakte een glas van de tafel naast zijn plek op de bank. "Dat is waar. Ik vraag me af of we wel selectietrainingen moeten hoeden. Ik bedoel, natuurlijk komt er een voor Aaron's oude positie, maar ik denk niet dat een of ander klein tweede jaartje beter zal zijn dan wat we nu hebben."

"Wat als een van de vijfde jaars of iemand anders het gaat proberen?" vroeg Lily.

Raven haalde zijn schouders op. "Dan moeten ze echt goed zijn. Tenminste beter dan een paar van die zielige selectietrainingen die we vorig jaar hadden."

"Niet te gemeen tegen ze doen. Tyson Sikkepit is er tenminste niet meer, dus er gaat geen tutje een woedeaanval krijgen als hij niet in het team komt," lachte Dante van Beest.

"Ja, en ik denk niet dat ik zo aardig als Aaron ga zijn als er iemand boos wordt," antwoordde Raven.

"Ik was drie jaar lang aanvoerder. Dan leer je wel hoe je je humeur in bedwang moet houden," vertelde Aaron.

"Ik wordt het maar één jaar. Ze zullen niet zoveel geluk hebben," herinnerde Raven hem. "Ik denk niet dat ik Zoeker selectietrainingen zal houden. Het is niet alsof er iemand beter dan onze Lily zal zijn, dus dat is pure tijdverspilling. En waarschijnlijk laat ik Lars hier ook zijn positie houden. Ik ben er te gewend aan om samen met hem Drijver te zijn."

"Geweldig!" juichte Lars vrolijk.

"Nou, Adriaan, Dante, het ziet ernaar uit dat wij een selectietraining gaan doen," grapte Scorpius.

"O, niet zeiken," vertelde Raven hen. "Ik moet nog steeds beslissen of ik selectietrainingen voor jullie ga houden."

"Jij moet het eens gaan proberen, Mitch," merkte Dante op.

Mitch schudde zijn hoofd. "Neh, ik doe niet aan Zwerkbal. Ik bedoel, het is leuk om te zien en aan te moedigen, maar ik vind het niet geweldig om het spel echt te spelen."

"Watje," spotte Lars met een grijns.

Mitch grinnikte. "Even een vlugge ondervraging. Hoeveel toekomstige vierdejaars hebben er een vriendinnetje?" Mitch stak zijn hand op, terwijl Lars en Scorpius hun handen laag hielden. "Nee, kom op. Hou je handjes hoog, terwijl ik ze tel."

Scorpius rolde zijn ogen. "Hetzelfde, jongens, hoeveel van ons hebben geen eigenaressen?" Scorpius en Lars staken hun handen op, en Mitch begon de zijne op te steken, maar Lars sloeg hem naar beneden. De rest van hen lachten.

Mitch gaf Scorpius alleen een neppe boze blik. "Hé, hé … kop dicht." Toen lachte hij ook.

"Geven jullie jongens Mitch weer een moeilijke tijd?" Lily draaide om en zag dat Lana zich bij hun groep had gevoegd.

"Het is te leuk om het te missen," zei Scorpius met een lach.

"Wat wil je, zussie?" vroeg Lars.

Lana rolde haar ogen. "Ik ben hier om Lily te gaan redden van deze grote groep van domheid." Lana pakte haar arm vast. "Kom op. Ik help je met wat hersencellen besparen."

Lily lachte, maar liet zichzelf weg van de jongens getrokken worden. Lana trok haar naar een kleine groep meiden. Sommigen zaten in Lily's jaar. Lola, Merel van Beest, en Sanne Hork. Amanda Bakzijl was er ook, en het andere meisje herkende Lily als Mirthe Hork, een meisje in Lana's jaar, en zoals ze had gehoord, tegenwoordig het vriendinnetje van Mitch. Maar er waren verrassend genoeg nog twee meisjes bij. Lily herkende ze vaag als Stella West en Zara Glas. Waarom waren zij er?

"Waarom zijn Zara en Stella er?" vroeg Lily.

"Zij zijn de dates van Raven en Adriaan. Ze wouden niet met één van de jongeren gepaard worden," legde Lana uit.

Lily trok een verwarde wenkbrauw op. "Wat?"

Maar Lana scheen haar niet te horen. "Hé, meiden, ik heb haar gered!" grapte Lana terwijl ze naar de groep toe liepen.

Lola gaf een opgewonden gilletje. "Lily, je bent gekomen!" Ze trok Lily een een stevige omhelzing. Lily had het al verwacht. Lola wou haar elke keer nadat ze een tijdje uit elkaar waren geweest een knuffel geven. "En je ziet er zo mooi uit! Ik had nooit gedacht dat je een jurk aan zou doen," zei Lola.

"Dat had ik eigenlijk ook niet verwacht," stemde Lana plagend in.

Lily rolde haar ogen. "Hou je mond. Hij is niet eens van mij. Hij is van m'n nicht."

"Welke?" vroeg Lola.

"De bitcherige," grapte Lily.

"O, Domenique," zei Lana met een knik. Lily lachte omdat Lana wist wie ze bedoelde. Maar ze waren natuurlijk ook in hetzelfde jaar.

"Ik ben verbaasd dat je bent gekomen, Lily," vertelde Sanne Hork haar. "Van wat Scorpius heeft verteld, hoor ik dat zijn grootvader je niet echt mag."

Lily rolde haar ogen. "Nou als ik bang voor hem was, dan zou het een ander verhaal zijn. Maar dat ben ik niet, dus het boeit me niets."

Lana lachte. "O, wauw. Scorpius heeft de perfecte vriendin." Lily lachte ook. "Hoe was het om Lucius Malfidus te ontmoeten?"

"Nou, alsof je net buiten het bereik van de Beukwilg staat. Hij probeert je te slaan, maar hij is net niet dichtbij genoeg."

Lana lachte. "Nou, we zullen het wel zien. Waarschijnlijk gaat hij het vanavond weer proberen."

Lily zuchtte. "O, wat leuk."

"Lily!" Voordat Lily kon ontdekken wie haar had geroepen, pakte iemand haar van achteren beet. Ze werd van de vloer af getild voordat ze weer losgelaten werd. Ze draaide om en zag dat Jace achter haar stond. Hij zag er ook formeel uit, maar zijn edele uiterlijk werd verpest door zijn oren, die uit zijn haar staken.

Jace keek ook naar haar. "Je ziet er leuk uit, Lil."

Lily grijnsde. "Jij ziet er ook knap uit. Maar er is één probleem." Ze stak haar arm uit en raakte de bovenkant van zijn oor aan. De andere meisjes lachten, Lola het hardst van allemaal.

Jace rolde zijn ogen. "Ik vind dat ze er ook knap uit zien. Ik heb erg m'n best gedaan toen ik ze poetste," grapte hij.

Lily rolde haar ogen ook, en verwarde zijn haar. Jace sloeg haar hand weg. "Maak je maar geen zorgen. Ze zijn erg charmant," verzekerde Lily met een glimlach.

Jace grijnsde. "Nou bedankt, lieve Lily."

"Wat leuk dat je de rest van ons ook begroet, grote oren," zei Lola terwijl ze haar ogen rolde.

Jace keek naar haar. "Sorry. Ik zou jou ook een knuffel hebben gegeven, maar ik wou niet per ongeluk jouw haar aanraken en vies worden," verontschuldigde hij met een neppe glimlach.

Stella grijnsde naar Lola. "Wat heb jij toch geluk! Jullie zullen de komende zes jaren met z'n tweeën doorbrengen," plaagde ze. Lola kreunde zachtjes.

Jace kreunde veel harder. "Mens, herinner me niet aan school! We hebben nog maar een paar dagen vrijheid over!"

Lily lachte. "Het is echt niet zo vreselijk."

"Voor slimme mensen," zei Jace verontwaardigd. "Voor domme mensen zoals ik, is het _wel _vreselijk."

Lola trok een wenkbrauw op. "Nou, nu snap ik waarom je het zo erg vindt."

Jace grijnsde ironisch naar haar. "En dat zegt het meisje dat maar net iets meer dan zeventig procent bij één van haar examens had gekregen?"

"Beter dan wat jij had," beredeneerde Lola.

Lily draaide om en keek naar de andere vier meisjes. "Als ik jullie was, zou ik ze gewoon negeren. Deze ruzie kan nog wel een tijdje duren," zei ze met een grijns.

Lana lachte. "Ja, dat begon ik ook al te realiseren."

"Dus, Lily, hoe is het om met twee Griffoendors te wonen?" vroeg Mirthe Hork.

Lily rolde haar ogen bijna. Ze begon gewend te raken dat de andere Zwadderaars haar dit soort vragen stelden. "Ze zijn nauwelijks thuis. James werkt, en Albus gaat steeds afspreken met een andere domme Griffoendor," antwoordde ze.

"Heeft James Potter een baantje?" vroeg Zara met een lach. De anderen leken net zo verrast een geamuseerd.

Lily grijnsde ook. "Ja, hij werkt voor mijn oom bij Tovertweelingstopfopshop. Hij en Fred werken samen. Echt een nachtmerrie."

"Wauw, nu wil ik nog liever naar die winkel," plaagde Jace.

"O, Lily," adresseerde Merel, "wanneer ga je weg?"

Lily haalde haar schouders op. "Weet ik niet. Mijn moeder wil dat ik ergens in de avond thuiskom. Mijn nicht en neef en de Scamander tweelingen blijven logeren, dus ik moet vroeg thuis zijn," legde ze uit. Het was niet verschrikkelijk, behalve als ze met iemand anders dan de volwassenen of de tweelingen moest praten.

"Zijn de Scamanders bij jou thuis?" Lana giechelde. "Hoe gaat dat?"

"Nou, ik heb niet persoonlijk met Lorcan gepraat, maar Lysander vindt alles wel oké. Hij heeft me zelfs gefeliciteerd omdat ik Albus met Zwerkbal heb verslagen," lachte Lily.

De anderen lachten ook. "Lysander is toch die ene met het langere haar?" vroeg Mirthe.

Lily knikte. "Ja, het haar van Lorcan is korter. Het is echt de enige manier om ze uit elkaar te houden als je alleen naar ze kijkt. Als je een gesprek met ze hebt, dan is Lysander veel rustiger."

"Ik heb alleen maar met Lysander gepraat, dus hoezo is Lorcan niet zo rustig?" vroeg Mirthe.

Lily grinnikte. "Hij is veel intensiever. Zwerkbal is zowat zijn leven! Hij moet winnen! Maar Lysander vindt het niet zo erg als ze niet winnen. Lorcan vecht terug in een ruzie, en hij verslaat je dan ook echt. Ik heb Lysander nog nooit zien schreeuwen," vergeleek Lily.

"Je overdrijft toch zeker," drong Sanne aan.

Maar Lily schudde haar hoofd. "Nee, hij heeft echt nog nooit geschreeuwd. Hij is altijd zo kalm."

"Hé, meiden!" schreeuwde Raven vanaf de andere kant van de kamer. "We moeten zometeen paren. Scorp zegt dat het diner waarschijnlijk snel gaat beginnen. Dus kom hierheen!"

De meisjes liepen allemaal naar hen toe, behalve Lily. Ze keek verward naar Lana. "Wat bedoelt hij?" vroeg ze.

Lana keek even verbaasd, maar toen begripvol. "O! Ik was vergeten dat dit jouw eerste keer is. De oudere kinderen maken paren, jongen-meisje. Zo houden de volwassenen het diner deftig en stijlvol." Ze rolde haar ogen. "Dus we maken paren, en we gaan met elkaar. Daarom brengen sommige oudere kinderen zelf een meisje of jongen, want dan lopen ze geen kans om met een jonger iemand te moeten gaan."

Lily keek weer naar de kleine spelende kinderen. "En zei dan?"

"Te jong. Zij mogen pas meedoen als ze een beetje ouder en volwassener zijn. Nu zouden ze elkaar alleen maar voor de gek zetten," legde Lana uit.

"En gaan de oudere jongens dat dan niet doen?" vroeg Lily spottend.

Lana grijnsde ook. "Dat zullen ze vast wel, maar dan iets stiller."

De oudere kinderen kwamen allemaal samen, en Raven scheen de leider te zijn. Lily kon Aaron nergens zien, en vroeg zich af waar hij heen was.

"Oké, dus als je met iemand afgesproken hebt, dan ga je daar mee. Dat betekent dat ik en Stella, en Adriaan en Zara samen gaan. Oké, de volgende oudste jongen is Dante … dus wat vind je van jij en Mirthe?"

"Mirthe is de date van Mitch," zei Scorpius terwijl hij zin hoofd schudde.

"O! Dat is waar, ik was het even vergeten. Oké, dus Mitch en Mirthe," wisselde Raven. "Dus, Dante en … Lana?"

Lana haalde haar schouders op. "Klinkt best goed."

Raven knikte. "Oké, en trouwens, onthoudt dit, jongens. Want dat zal mij niet lukken. Oké, nou … Lars is de volgende, en jij gaat met Amanda, toch?"

Lars knikte. "Jep, dat is het plan."

Lana keek naar Lily en fluisterde in haar oor. "Vorig jaar moest hij met het jongere zusje van Dante, en hij schaamde zich dood omdat zij echt veel jonger dan hij is." Beide meisjes hielden hun lach in.

"Oké, dus Scorpius is de volgende," riep Raven.

"Ik ga wel met Lily Loena!" kondigde Scorpius aan.

Lily voelde dat ze een beetje bloosde, maar rolde haar ogen. "Wat heb ik toch geluk," plaagde ze. Scorpius grijnsde alleen maar.

Raven probeerde zijn lach in te houden. "Oké, dus we gaan Lucius Malfidus een rolberoerte zien krijgen. Geniaal!" Ze lachten allemaal. "Maar we gaan verder. Teun is de volgende, en jij en Lieke gaan dus samen zoals gepland. Dus dan komen we bij Dries." Raven blies zijn adem uit terwijl hij naar iedereen keek. "Um … wat vind je van jij en Merel? Is dat cool?"

Dries gromde en haalde zijn schouders op. Merel rolde haar ogen maar knikte. "Zo te zien wel."

Raven knikte. "Oké. Um … ik denk dat Xavier als volgende is."

"Ik en Sanne," stelde Xavier voor. Sanne's wangen werden meteen knalroze.

"Perfect," vertelde Raven hem. "Oké … Jace, jij en Lola?"

Jace trok een wenkbrauw op en keek naar Lola, die hem vol walging aankeek. Lily kon het drama al zien gebeuren. "Want vind je ervan als ik met Emilie ga? Het maakt me niets uit dat zij een paar jaar jonger is.

"Weet je het zeker?" vroeg Raven.

Jace knikte vlug. "Zeker. Ik steek mezelf liever in de fik dan dat ik met haar ga," zei hij terwijl hij naar Lola knikte.

"Echt waar? Want ik ga zelfs liever dood." spotte Lola.

Raven onderbrak ze snel. "Oké, oké. Dus dat betekent Christiaan en Lola. Snapt iedereen het?"

Iedereen was het ermee eens.

"Ik zeg wel tegen Emilie dat ze mee doet," vertelde Merel hen, en ze liep naar de jongere kinderen.

Lily keek naar Lola en Jace. "Jullie twee zijn echt kinderachtig."

Jace stak zijn tong uit.

Toen Pintie hen kwam vertellen dat het eten klaar was en dat het tijd was om naar de eetkamer te gaan, liep Lily naar Scorpius. Scorpius grijnsde, en legde het proces uit.

"Oké, dus we stoppen eigenlijk een eindje van de eetkamer met lopen. Dan haken Raven en Stella hun armen door elkaar, en ze lopen dan de kamer in. Ze gaan dan aan de twee rechterplaatsen zitten. Dan gaan Adriaan en Zara, en zij zullen de linkerplaatsen nemen. En zo gaat het steeds verder," legde Scorpius uit.

"En wat is het nut hiervan?" vroeg Lily.

Scoprius haalde zijn schouders op. "Geen idee, eigenlijk. Zo wordt het diner deftiger. Ik denk dat het gewoon een boel oude Zwadderich families zijn die edel en superieur willen zijn."

Lily rolde haar ogen. "En de kleine kinderen dan?"

"Zij zitten aan een aparte tafel aan de andere kant van de kamer. Ik weet niet waarom ze meegenomen moeten worden," mopperde Scorpius. "Ze kunnen soms nogal irritant zijn."

"Wanneer komen ze bij de 'grote kinderen'?" vroeg Lily nieuwsgierig.

"Als de volwassenen denken dat ze volwassen genoeg zijn. Meestal rond de tijd dat ze naar Zweinstein gaan. Behalve als er een jongen of meisje te weinig is, zoals met Emilie. We nodigen ze dan uit om met ons aan tafel te komen zitten," antwoordde hij.

Toen ze allemaal op de begane grond waren, stopten ze, en Raven en Stella namen de leiding. Lily moest toegeven dat ze er heel deftig en edel uitzagen. Ravens donkere haar zat naar achteren, met een hele kleine pony bij zijn voorhoofd, wat erg veel contrast had met zijn bleke huid. En zijn donkerblauwe ogen pasten erg goed bij zijn gezicht. Hij droeg een zijde groen gewaad, wat duidelijk aanduidde in welke afdeling hij zat. En Stella zag er prachtig uit. Haar lange krullen waren licht blond, en haar ogen een mooie groen. Ze zag er zo anders uit dan Raven. Haar haar en haar ogen, haar kleine gestalte, en haar licht blauwe jurk. Maar het leek alsof ze perfect bij elkaar pasten.

De twee haakten hun armen door elkaar en liepen richting de eetkamer. Toen ze binnenkwamen, konden ze allemaal het geluid van de stemmen van de volwassenen horen stijgen terwijl ze de twee zagen. Toen Raven en Stella uit het zicht waren, begonnen Adriaan en Zara. Het proces duurde lang, maar de anderen behandelde het allemaal als een belangrijke traditie, dus Lily wou het niet bespotten. Toen zij en Scorpius aan de beurt waren, negeerde ze de warmte in haar wangen terwijl ze haar arm in de zijne haakte. Toen begonnen ze naar de eetkamer te lopen. Lily was een beetje zenuwachtig toen ze dichterbij kwamen. Toen ze uiteindelijk bij de deuren waren, hoorden ze de stemmen weer, maar nu nog harder omdat ze zelf in de kamer waren. Er waren opmerkingen en complimenten, maar het enige waar Lily oplette was Lucius Malfidus, wat Scorpius blijkbaar ook deed. Zijn gezicht was boos, razend zelfs. Lily kon de afkeer in zijn blik zien. Lily kon haar zelfvoldane grijns omdat ze hem had geïrriteerd niet verbergen. Ze keek naar Scorpius, en zag dat ook hij zelfvoldaan keek.

Ze gingen beiden zitten, en keken naar de andere paren die naar binnen kwamen. Lily en Scorpius probeerden Dries Beulsvreugd en Merel van Beest niet uit te lachen. Dries leek heel geïrriteerd omdat hij Merel aan zijn arm had, en Merel keek net zo verafschuwd. Lily bergreep Merels irritatie niet echt. Lily praatte nooit echt met Dries, maar hij praatte haast tegen niemand. Hij zat altijd samen met de andere Zwadderaars in zijn jaar, maar hij zei nooit echt iets. Blijkbaar wou hij zelfs soms niet tegen de docenten praten. Lily kon zich niet voorstellen dat er iemand _zo _stil zou zijn.

Toen iedereen er was, en het diner eindelijk begon, lachte Lily terwijl Scorpius Mitch en Mirthe meteen aanviel.

"Jullie twee zijn gewoon zo schattig!" plaagde hij. "Zo suikerzoet. Behalve dat Mitch een idioot is, en jij … nou, ik kan maar beter m'n mond houden. Dit is een beleefd diner."

Mirthe keek hem hatelijk aan totdat ze het niet meer volhield. Mitch haalde zijn schouders op. "Ik heb tenminste een meisje. En jij niet," spotte hij.

Scorpius haalde zijn schouders op. "Teveel last. En nu hoef ik geen geld uit te geven aan al die nutteloze dingen die veel meisjes uit ons jaar willen," repliceerde hij.

"Je bent gewoon niet zo ongelofelijk knap als ik," zei Mitch met een grijns.

"O, ik ben de knapste in ons jaar," schepte Scorpius met een lach op. "En iedereen zou het ermee eens zijn."

Mitch trok zijn wenkbrauw op. "Is dat zo? Nou, Lola," riep hij naar haar, "wie is de knapste jongen in het jaar van Scorpius en ik?"

Lola leek verward te zijn door de vraag. "Um … Scorpius, denk ik?"

Mitch klakte zijn vingers in vernedering terwijl Scorpius zelfvoldaan grijnsde. "Shit," mopperde hij.

"Jullie zijn zo kinderachtig," zei Mirthe terwijl ze haar ogen rolde.

Lily, Scorpius, en Mitch keken haar geamuseerd aan.

"En dat zegt het meisje dat met één van de 'kinderen' verkering heeft?" spotte Scorpius.

Mitch grijnsde naar haar. "Wil je me nu zelf gaan voeren?"

Mirthe rolde haar ogen weer, maar Scorpius en Lily deden hun best om hun gelach in te houden.


	10. Hoofdstuk 10

**Harry Potter is niet van mij**

Zwadderich's Potter

Hoofdstuk Tien: Een Nieuw Jaar

Toen het diner afgelopen was, kon Lily zich haast niet voorstellen dat er nog iets leukers bestond. Ook al hoorde het diner formeel te zijn, hadden de tieners een feestje aan hun kant van de tafel gebouwd. Er was twee keer bijna een voedselgevecht geweest. Natuurlijk waren beide incidenten begonnen door Mitch en Jace.

En toen het diner eindige bleef Lily nog iets langer, maar snel wou Scorpius haar moeders aanzoek vervullen door haar naar huis te brengen.

"Ik weet zeker dat ze het niet erg vindt als ik wat later ben," verzekerde Lily hem terwijl ze naar de woonkamer liepen.

"Misschien, maar ik heb wel gezegd dat je op tijd zou zijn," repliceerde Scorpius. "Ik wil graag iemand zijn die zich aan zijn beloftes houdt. En ze vindt me zo aardiger." Hij grijnsde naar haar.

Lily rolde haar ogen. "Je doet te veel je best."

Ze arriveerden bij de haard, en Scorpius gaf haar wat Brandstof. "Nou, ik zal je op de trein weer zien, Lily Loena."

Lily grijnsde. "Ja, tot dan, Scorp."

Toen Lily weer haar eigen huis in stapte, was ze blij dat de woonkamer leeg was.

"Ik ben terug!" riep ze.

"Fijn dat je terug bent, prinses!" riep haar vader vanuit de andere kamer. "De andere kinderen zijn boven!"

Lily liep naar de trap, en ze kon gemakkelijk geluid uit de kamer van een van de jongens horen. Maar ze durfde niet daarheen te gaan, dus ze ging naar haar kamer om zich om te kleden. Ze wou erg graag die jurk uitdoen. Toen ze de jurk uit had, deed ze één van Teddy's oude shirts aan, samen met een comfortabel kort broekje. Ze was blij dat ze van de jurk af was.

Omdat ze niks anders had te doen, pakte Lily het boek dat Scorpius haar had gegeven en ging op het bed liggen. Ze had het bijna uit, nog maar twee of drie hoofdstukken. Het was een prachtig boek, en Lily wou erg graag een paar van de toverdranken die erin stonden uitproberen.

Ze had iets meer dan een hoofdstuk gelezen toen er iemand op de deur klopte. "Kom maar naar binnen," riep ze zonder van het boek weg te kijken. Ze hoorde de deur open- en daarna weer dichtgaan.

"Weet je, jij en Roos lijken erg veel op elkaar, ook al zijn jullie geen zussen. Elke keer dat ik Roos zie heeft ze een boek in haar hand, en jij nu ook." Lily keek eindelijk achter zich en zag Lorcan in haar kamer staan. Hij zag er nog precies hetzelfde uit. Hij was dun, een beetje lang, ook al was hij de vorige keer niet veel langer dan zij was. Hij had dezelfde licht blauwe ogen als zijn tweeling, maar er was één groot verschil tussen hem en zijn broer. Hun haar. Het was overduidelijk dezelfde kleur, maar de stijl was anders. Terwijl Lysander warrig en langer blond haar had, had Lorcan het kort. Zijn pony raakte nauwelijks de bovenkant van zijn voorhoofd.

Lily kon haar glimlach niet meer verbergen. "Hoi, Lorcan! Wat ben jij hier aan het doen? Waarom ben je niet met de anderen?"

Hij haalde zijn schouders op terwijl hij op haar bed neerplofte. "Ik ging naar beneden en hoorde dat jij waarschijnlijk thuis was en in je kamer zat verstopt, dus ik dacht dat ik je maar eens moest komen opzoeken. Het lijkt alsof ik al eeuwen niet meer met je heb gepraat," legde hij uit.

Lily keek naar haar paginanummer terwijl ze het boek op tafel zette. "Ja, het eerste jaar was een beetje hectisch. Vrienden, vijanden, gewend raken aan de lessen, en Zwerkbal."

"Ja, het eerste jaar is inderdaad een beetje panisch. Maar ze worden milder. En Zwerkbal maakt het alleen maar beter," zei Lorcan met een grijns. Lily was niet verrast door zijn opwinding. Lorcan was een grote Zwerkbalfan, en hield enorm veel van het spel. Hij vond er alles leuk aan.

"Ja, alsof de lessen nog niet genoeg waren. Ik moest ook nog naar de trainingen, en dan moest ik het idee van 'slapen' al helemaal vergeten," plaagde Lily.

Lorcan schudde zijn hoofd gewoon. "Lessen en huiswerk en al die troep boeit me helemaal niets. Als ik geen Zwerkbal kon spelen, dan zou ik zo snel als maar kon van school gaan."

Lily trok een wenkbrauw op. "Zou je echt van school gaan?"

"Absoluut. Ik weet nu al dat ik Zwerkbal wil spelen als ik af heb gestudeerd, dus waarom zou ik blijven als ik toch niks anders met mijn leven ga doen?" vroeg hij retorisch.

Lily lachte. "Jij bent zo raar. Ik denk niet dat ik voor altijd Zwerkbal zou kunnen spelen, elke dag en elke nacht."

"Ik hou van Zwerkbal," zei Lorcan simpel. "Ik denk dat vliegen een van de beste dingen ooit is, en Zwerkbal een millimeter daaronder." Hij zuchtte. "De snelheid, het gevaar, de opwinding. Zwerkbal is het beste spel ooit."

"Weet je, dat klinkt wel erg veel als een … obsessie," zei Lily voorzichtig.

Deze keer trok Lorcan een wenkbrauw op. "En wat boeit dat?"

OOOOOO

De volgende paar dagen pakte Lily haar spullen voor het volgende schooljaar. Haar gesprek met Lorcan was leuk geweest, en hij had nog een paar uur in een kamer doorgebracht voordat ze beiden hadden besloten om te gaan slapen. Lily had gemerkt dat ze haar gesprekken met Lorcan had gemist. Hij was de enige persoon die niet in Zwadderich zat die met haar wou praten over Zwerkbal zonder zuur te klinken over haar overwinningen.

Maar uiteindelijk brak de dag aan dat de Potter kinderen naar King's Cross gebracht moesten worden voor een nieuw schooljaar. Lily had zich al een tijdje op deze dag verheugd. Ze concludeerde dat het gemakkelijker zou zijn om nichten, neven en broers die een hekel aan je hadden te ontwijken in een kasteel dan in een klein huis. En om niet te denken aan de feit dat ze je haatten ging gemakkelijker als je gedachten bij lessen en vrienden waren.

Lily werd wakker en liet Regal los, zodat hij zelf naar Zweinstein kon vliegen. En toen de Potter familie op perron negen en driekwart aankwam, keek Lily meteen of haar vrienden er al waren. In de verte kon Lily een hele grote familie zien met Lola ertussen. En maar een meter daarnaast, kon ze Jace en wat zijn ouders moesten zijn zien. Zijn moeder leek hem te vertroetelen, en Jace zag er een beetje geïrriteerd uit. Maar eigenlijk waren zij niet degene wie ze zocht. Ze kon de blonde hoofden van de Malfidussen nergens zien.

"Wie ben je aan het zoeken, prinses?" vroeg Harry terwijl de familie naar Hugo's familie liep.

Lily keek expres de andere kant dan waar Roos en Hugo stonden op. "Gewoon een paar vrienden. Ik heb er al een paar gezien, maar sommigen zijn er blijkbaar nog niet," mompelde ze.

Harry grijnsde haar geruststellend aan. "Ik weet zeker dat ze onderweg zijn, lieverd."

Lily keek naar haar vader, en kon haar glimlach niet verbergen. Ze hield echt van haar pappa. Hij was de dapperste man die ze kende, en ze voelde zich bij niemand zo veilig als bij hem.

"Hallo, Potters!" groette Ron. "Is er nog nieuws?"

"We hebben ze pas nog gezien, Ronald," zei Hermelien terwijl ze haar ogen rolde.

Lily ging langzamer lopen en negeerde het gepraat. Ze bleef aan de rand van de familiegroep staan, want ze wou de gemene opmerkingen van haar broers en neef en nicht niet horen. En ze zocht nog steeds naar het blonde haar waarop ze wachtte. Diegene die ze echt graag wou zien.

Ze hoorde opeens een fluister in haar oor. "Zoek je iemand?"

Lily sprong op van de schrik, en draaide om om Scorpius achter haar te zien staan. Hij grijnsde naar haar en stak zijn armen uit. Lily lachte en omhelsde hem, waardoor ze de aandacht van haar familie kreeg.

"Scorpius! Het werd tijd! Ik dacht dat je nooit zou komen opdagen," plaagde Lily.

Scorpius keek haar spottend aan. "Oh, alsjeblieft! Ik was hier eerder dan jij. Je hebt me gewoon niet gezien."

Lily trok spottend haar wenkbrauw op. "Weet je het zeker? Dat haar is niet makkelijk om te missen."

Scorpius grijnsde alleen maar terwijl ze lachte. "Ha, ha. Vertel me eens hoe je laatste paar dagen in de leeuwenkuil waren." zei hij terwijl hij nu wel lachte. Ze wisten beiden dat ze de Griffoendor tieners achter hen irriteerden.

Lily haalde haar schouder op. "Niet slecht. Verrassend stil. En jouw dagen?"

"Hetzelfde. Geen gevechten, geen discussie, geen niks," klaagde hij terwijl hij door ging met grijnzen.

"Flikker op, Malfidus!" siste James.

"James Sirius Potter!" riep Ginny boos. James deed zijn mond dicht, maar hij bleef wel boos kijken.

Scorpius zuchtte spottend. "Als dat perse moet. Zullen we, Lily?" vroeg hij terwijl hij zijn hand uitstak voor haar koffer.

Lily hield haar lach in, maar kon haar grijns niet verbergen. Ze gaf haar moeder een knuffel en Ginny kuste haar wang. "Dag, Mam."

"Dag, schatje. Gedraag je, en vergeet ons niet te schrijven," vertelde Ginny haar dochter.

Lily knikte. "Dat zal ik doen." Toen liep ze naar haar vader. Hij gaf haar een knuffel en Lily gaf hem een zoen op zijn wang. "Dag, Pappa."

"Dag, prinses. Misschien kom ik wel voor een lezing, dus hopelijk zal ik je dan zien," vertelde Harry haar.

Lily trok zich terug en glimlachte. "Dag, jongens." De volwassenen zeiden haar gedag, maar de kinderen keken haar woedend aan en siste. Lily gaf Scorpius haar koffer, en ze stapten beiden de trein binnen. Scorpius deed de deur van een coupé open.

"Hier zijn we," zei hij terwijl hij haar koffer in het bagagevak neerzette. Lily zag dat er daar ook al andere koffers lagen.

"Wie is er hier al geweest?" vroeg Lily terwijl ze ging zitten.

"Ik, Lana, Mitch, en Jace. We moeten alleen nog wachten op Lola," zei hij terwijl hij tegenover haar ging zitten.

"Toen ik haar voor het laatst zag, was ze met haar familie," vertelde Lily hem.

"Ja, de mega grote Pieters familie," mompelde hij terwijl hij zijn benen dwars over de plaats heen strekte. "Ik weet niet zeker of er één van hen dit jaar voor het eerst naar Zweinstein gaat … ik denk dat er één is die maar een jaar jonger dan haar is."

"Ik weet het niet. Lola en ik hebben het niet vaker over onze families," zei Lily stilletjes terwijl ze haar ogen sloot en met haar hoofd tegen het raam ging zitten.

"Geen verassing. Jullie hebben allebei mega grote families," plaagde hij.

"Hé, je hebt Lily Loe gevonden!" Lily deed haar ogen open en zag Mitch samen met Lana het coupé inlopen.

Lily grijnsde. "Hallo, Mitch, Lana."

"Hey, Lil," groette Lana terwijl ze naast haar ging zitten. Mitch duwde Scorpius' voeten van de plaats af en ging naast hem zitten. Scorpius klopte hem op zijn schouder, en Mitch grijnsde en klopte terug.

"Waar is Mirthe?" vroeg Scorpius. "Je weet wel, je eigenaresse?" Scorpius lachte, en Lana ook. Lily giechelde een beetje terwijl ze het probeerde te verbergen.

Mitch wuifde het gewoon weg. "Met haar vriendinnen. Alsof ik de hele rit met hen zou willen zitten! Ik zou uiteindelijk helemaal gek worden," grapte hij. Toen praatte hij verder in een meisjesstem. "Raad eens wat er deze zomer gebeurd is! Het was echt … geweldig! Maar ik heb je heel erg gemist! Heb je gehoord van dat meisje? Merlijn's Baard, wat een hoer!" spotte hij. Deze keer lachte ze allemaal.

"Waarom lacht iedereen?" vroeg Jace. Hij ging naast Mitch zitten. Van dichtbij, kon Lily zien dat hij helemaal niets was verandert, behalve zijn haar. Het was korter geknipt, en nu vielen zijn oren nog meer op, waar hij nog helemaal niet in gegroeid was.

"Over Mitch's leeghoofdige vriendinnetje," zei Lily grijnzend.

Jace lachte. "Ik weet zeker dat dat zeer lachwekkend is."

"Jullie zijn sukkels," mopperde Mitch met zijn eigen grinnik.

"Waar is vieze?" vroeg Jace. Hij leunde naar achteren en rustte zijn hoofd tegen de leuning van zijn plaats.

Lily rolde haar ogen. "Toen ik haar voor het laatst zag, was ze met haar familie. Waarschijnlijk komt ze ons zo opzoeken."

"Jullie tweeën ruziën net als een getrouwd echtpaar," zei Lana sarcastisch.

Jace keek haar vuil aan. "Dat is walgelijk," mopperde hij.

"Wat is walgelijk?" vroeg Lola terwijl ze het coupé binnenliep. Ze sloot de deur toen ze binnen was.

"Jouw gezicht," zei Jace kinderachtig.

Lola keek hem boos aan. "Weet je, jouw gezicht past bij je grappen. Dom."

"Oké, kinderen, kap ermee," vertelde Mitch hen terwijl hij lachte. Lola keek Jace opnieuw vuil aan terwijl ze tegenover hem ging zitten.

"Ik denk dat dit een lange rit wordt," plaagde Scorpius.

OOOOOO

Lily was blij dat ze deze keer samen met de oudere leerlingen in de koetsen naar Zweinstein mocht gaan. Ze vond het veel fijner dan de boten. Ze was eerst een beetje verbaasd geweest dat er geen paarden waren die de koets trokken, totdat ze de verhalen over de Terzielers dacht. Gelukkig had ze nog nooit iemand zien sterven, en waren ze nog onzichtbaar voor haar. Jace was ook verward geweest.

"Waarom is er niets dat deze koets trekt?" vroeg hij terwijl ze met z'n allen naar binnen klommen.

Mitch haalde zijn schouders op. "Niemand weet het. Ze zijn altijd al zo geweest."

Lily probeerde niet te lachen. Het leek erop dat de ouders van de meeste kinderen het ongepast vonden om hen te vertellen wat er echt de koetsen trok.

Dit jaar, mocht Lily naar de sorteerceremonie kijken zonder er zelf te staan wachten totdat zij aan de beurt zou zijn. Het was werkelijk een grote opluchting. Lily zat met de anderen en luisterde naar hun gesprekken terwijl ze allemaal wachtten op de nieuwe eerstejaars.

"Hier komen ze," fluisterde Lola terwijl de hal stil werd. Professor Lubbermans kwam binnenlopen met een lange rij eerstejaars die er bang, ziek, of allebei tegelijk uitzagen. Lily kon niet één zelfverzekerde zien.

"Dat is het kleine zusje van Rex," mompelde Mitch terwijl hij naar een klein meisje met bruin haar wees. Haar gezicht was helemaal groen, en het leek alsof ze snel zou gaan overgeven.

Ze bereikten de sorteerhoed, die begon te zingen. Lily lette niet echt op, maar klapte toen hij klaar was. Toen luisterde ze half terwijl Professor Lubbermans de sorteerceremonie aan de nieuwkomers uitlegde. Maar toen hij de eerste naam riep, lette Lily weer goed op.

"Van den Akker, Bram."

Een slungelige jongen met bleek haar strompelde naar de kruk, en ging zitten. De hoed werd op zijn hoofd geplaatst, en viel tot onder zijn neus.

"RAVENKLAUW!"

Lily klapte dof terwijl de jongen naar zijn nieuwe tafel liep.

"Adams, Karlijn."

Karlijn Adams werd een Huffelpuf, en de volgende twee werden Griffoendors. Het was niet totdat Tristan Wrakking de hoed opzette dat Zwadderich een nieuw lid kreeg. Terwijl de lijst verder ging, werd Lily niet verrast door de kinderen die nieuwe Zwadderaars werden. De meesten van hen hadden oudere broers of zussen in de afdeling. Het enige andere kind waar Lily bij oplette was Mila Jordaan, de dochter van de vriend van haar oom George. Lily was niet verbaasd dat ze een Griffoendor werd, zoals haar ouders waren geweest.

"Man, we hebben helemaal geen nieuw bloed gekregen," zei Dante toen het feest was begonnen.

"Ja, de meeste eerstejaars die wij hebben zijn van Zwadderich families, behalve dat Vlei kind, maar zijn broer zit ook in onze afdeling," stemde Lars in.

"Zolang ze niet irritant zijn, boeit het me helemaal niets," zei Mitch terwijl hij zijn schouders ophaalde.

"Wie gaat ze dit jaar rondleiden?" vroeg Lana.

"Ik en Amanda," antwoordde Dante grimmig. "Pure tijdverspilling. Ik ben pas één dag Klassenoudste geweest en ik haat het nu al!"

"Je bent gewoon lui," merkte Lana op.

"Je moet echt aardiger zijn, Dante," spotte Lily. Dante rolde zijn ogen naar hen.

Toen het feest voorbij was, gaf Professor Bruin zijn gewoonlijke toespraak over regels en beperkingen, en stuurde ze daarna allemaal naar bed. Dante en Amanda verlieten hun groep om de eerstejaars de weg te wijzen. Lily, Lola, en Jace liepen door de menigte en gingen op weg naar de kerkers.

"Man, de lessen beginnen morgen alweer. Ik voel mijn goede humeur nu al verdwijnen," mopperde Jace.

Lola zuchtte geïrriteerd. "Laat het los, grote oren. Je gaat er niet dood aan."

"En als dat wel zo is?" vereiste Jace.

"Dan zal je me elke keer dat je je hoofd omdraait niet meer met je grote oren slaan," plaagde Lily.

Jace rolde zijn ogen terwijl de twee meiden lachten. "Wat zijn jullie toch weer grappig."

OOOOOO

Lily ontving de volgende ochtend bij het ontbijt haar rooster, en ze had samen met Jace een hekel aan de gedachte aan lessen. Ze begonnen met Geschiedenis van Toverkunst, wat een vreselijke manier was om je ochtend te beginnen. En daarna hadden ze Bezweringen met de Griffoendors, wat de normaal zo leuke les zou verpesten. En jammer genoeg, zou Lily maar om de dag Toverdranken hebben. Dat, en ze hadden geen vrij meer op de vrijdagmiddag. Het enige voordeel was dat ze maar één les hadden met Griffoendor, wat betekende dat ze Hugo minder zou zien en minder met hem zou ruziën.

"Wat hebben jullie toch weer geluk," zei Scorpius toen Lily hem dat voordeel vertelde. Zijn mond was een grimmige lijn. "Ik heb ongeveer vier lessen met tenminste een paar Griffoendors erin. Soms heb ik er spijt van dat ik Verzorging van Fabeldieren heb gekozen."

Na een paar dagen, ging alles weer zoals gewoonlijk voor Lily. Ze had minder ontmoetingen met haar familie, maar als dat gebeurde, dan werden het ruzies of vechtpartijen. Slakhoorn complimenteerde haar kunst in Toverdranken, en zei haar altijd even gedag in de hallen. Ze studeerde en deed haar huiswerk, maar haalde meestal kattenkwaad uit met Jace en Christiaan Valom. Voordat ze naar bed ging, was ze meestal met Scorpius aan het praten, en soms met Mitch en Lana. Ze zat ook bij de maaltijden met hen.

Raven hield de Zwadderich selectietrainingen in het midden van september. Hij hield ze alleen maar voor de vrije Jager plek, en negeerde de protesten van de anderen. Willem Noot, een lange vijfdejaars kreeg de plek. Lily moest toegeven dat hij niet slecht was. Hij had goed samengewerkt met Scorpius en Adriaan, en gooide maar heel af en toe mis.

"Raad eens wat er is gebeurt," zei Scorpius terwijl hij en Lily naar de kleedkamer liepen na de training.

"Um … je hebt besloten dat Lucius Malfidus de aardigste persoon is die je kent?" spotte Lily.

Scorpius grinnikte en schudde zijn hoofd. "Nee, probeer het nog eens."

Lily zuchtte. "Hm … ik weet het niet. Wat?"

Scorpius grijnsde. "Ik heb een date voor het bezoek aan Zweinsveld dit weekend."

Lily trok een wenkbrauw op. "Echt waar? Met wie?" Ze kon zich niet herinneren dat Scorpius ooit geïnteresseerd in een meisje was geweest.

"Laila Reser. Ze heeft me gisteren mee uit gevraagd, en ik dacht 'waarom niet'. Mitch wordt naar Madame Kruimelaars gesleept door Mirthe, en Dante gaat met Lana uit, dus het is niet alsof ik iets anders te doen heb," legde hij uit.

"Heeft Lana een afspraakje met Dante?" vroeg Lily verbaasd.

Scorpius lachte. "Ja, hij vroeg haar laatst mee uit. Je hebt het gemist, haar gezicht was knalrood, en ze stotterde toen ze antwoord gaf."

Lily schudde haar hoofd, maar kon haar glimlach niet verbergen. "Jij bent zo gemeen."

Lily verliet Scorpius en liep naar de meisjesdouches. Ze was verbaasd geweest toen ze hoorde dat Scorpius een date had. Bij het diner bij de Malfidussen, had Scorpius nog gezegd dat de meisjes in zijn jaar irritant waren. Wanneer was hij van gedachten veranderd?

Lily en Scorpius liepen weer samen terug naar het kasteel, en ze besproken het vorige onderwerp niet meer. "Zou je Mitch plezier willen doen?" vroeg Scorpius.

Lily trok een wenkbrauw op. "Tuurlijk, maar waarom vraagt hij het niet zelf?"

"Hij schaamt zich ervoor," zei hij terwijl hij zijn schouders ophaalde. "Vertel hem maar niet dat ik dat net heb gezegd."

Lily lachte. "Wat moet ik doen?"

Scorpius grijnsde. "Nou, hij speelt nou een paar jaar gitaar, maar hij weet niet zeker of hij goed is. Dus nu wil hij dat er een paar mensen komen luisteren, en hij vroeg mij en Lana, maar hij denkt wij een beetje partijdig en te aardig gaan zijn. Dus wil je met ons naar hem komen luisteren?"

Lily glimlachte. "Natuurlijk. Wanneer?"

"Kom gelijk na het avondeten naar onze slaapzaal. Het zullen wij, de jongens en Lana zijn. Hij gaat een liedje dat hij zelf heeft geschreven spelen," antwoordde Scorpius terwijl ze het kasteel binnenliepen.

"Nou, als hij zelf een lied kan schrijven, dan is hij vast wel goed," merkte Lily op.

Maar Scorpius haalde zijn schouders op. "Misschien. Maar hij doet sceptisch. Dus kom gewoon luisteren, en dan besluiten we wel of hij goed is of niet."

Dus toen het eten afgelopen was, en alle Zwadderaars terug naar hun leerlingenkamer waren gegaan, liep Lily naar de slaapzaal van de vierdejaars jongens. Zoals verwacht, waren Scorpius, Mitch, en Lana er al, samen met de andere drie vierdejaars jongens, Rex Sikkepit, Lars, en Joost Warrel.

"Goed, ik weet dat Lily Loe niet te aardig zal zijn. Zij is altijd ronduit eerlijk," zei Mitch met een opgeluchte zucht.

Lily rolde haar ogen, maar ging naast Lars zitten. "Je moet maar beter goed zijn," plaagde ze.

Mitch grijnsde naar haar, maar de grijns bereikte zijn ogen niet. Hij was echt zenuwachtig. "Oké, dan. Sinds we er nu allemaal zijn kan ik beginnen." Hij pakte de gitaar die achter hem op het bed had gelegen, en legde toen een stukje papier klaar dat naast hem lag. Hij keek er een tijdje naar, en begon toen met spelen.

Lily was van stomheid geslagen door haar verwondering. Ze had niet verwacht dat Mitch echt slecht zou zijn, maar ze had zeker niet verwacht dat hij zo uitstekend was! Zijn vingers bleven niet haken, de noten waren niet vals, en de klanken weefden vloeien in elkaar. Het lied was langzaam, maar helemaal niet bedroevend. Lily vond het lied op een of andere manier verheffend, alsof het een lied was van de Dreuzelkerk in Goderic's Eind. Het was … beeldschoon. Toen het lied was afgelopen, klapte Lily enthousiast met de rest mee.

"Dat was echt heel goed, Mitch! Waar maakte je je zorgen om?" vroeg Lana in verwondering.

"Het was geweldig," vertelde Rex hem met een grijns.

De anderen gaven goedkeurende woorden terwijl Lily stil bleef. Al snel keek Mitch naar haar. "En wat vond jij ervan, Lily Loe? Wat heb je te zeggen, en maak je maar geen zorgen, ik kan er best wel tegen als je bruut en hard doet," zei hij dramatisch, terwijl hij overduidelijk zijn grijns probeerde te verbergen.

Lily glimlachte naar hem. "Dat was het beste dat ik iemand ooit heb horen spelen."

Mitch maakte een geluid dat als een spottend lachje klonk. "Nou, dan ben ik heel goed, óf je hebt nog niet naar veel muziek geluisterd."

"Dus wordt dit je carrière?" vroeg Scorpius met een grijns. "Word je een rocker?"

Mitch lachte. "Ja. Ik denk dat ik misschien zelfs m'n haar blauw ga verven."


End file.
